One Drunken Night
by Catndhat
Summary: It was a night of fun and relaxation but she ended up in someone's bed, naked. One night stand gone wrong. They met in an unusual manner, drunk and dazed. They met again and again but the boundary between them isnt clear. Are they in a relationship? Is it more than what it is? Is it mutual? Jellal-Erza AU. Another Jerza fic.
1. Chapter 1

I have a beta now! Thank you so much TheSecretDreamer!

Criticisms are welcome, rude remarks are not. If there's any inconsistency, pls inform me. Italicized words may either be a flashback,emphasis to the word or their thoughts. My writing might not be the best though as I am still learning, and if its presentation or narration isn't good enough, I blame laziness.

Chapter 1.

An azure-haired man was staring intently at a woman dancing passionately in the middle of the dance floor. His eyes won't leave the redhead, tracing the curves of her body, the shake of her booty, dancing the night away. It was obvious that she was drunk and she was enjoying the night, bopping her head to the music, carefully moving her body to the rhythm.

He knows he's got competition. The woman was very attractive, and despite being dressed in modesty, showing little amount of skin, he finds her dancing highly seductive. The way she moves and smile was giving him quivers, especially when their eyes accidentally locked for a few seconds.

It felt like her eyes were boring into his soul and it lit his body on fire. What attracts him the most though, was her hair, bouncing up and down as she moves, its deep color was so mesmerizing. Scarlet.

She was so carefree. Either she was enjoying the attention or she was not even aware of the hungry eyes of men wolfing on her body with her clothes fitting like second skin, ready to grab her anytime soon. It was like she was pulling everyone's attention, casting a spell on her spectators and he cannot take his eyes off from the beauty in front of him. The next thing he knew, he stood up and went straight to her, grabbed her waist and danced with her. He was already tipsy by this time and he intends to dance the night away with her.

She was startled by his touch. Usually, that would earn a punch from her but tonight, she was too drunk to care. She immediately smiled at the guy when she looked at him dancing with her. They were smiling, even laughing, as they moved together and there were a lot of skinship. It was giving her tingles every time his skin would touch hers and she loved it.

He was whispering something in her ear and she just laughed, maybe because of what he said or because his lips brushed a little and tickled her. He savored her laugh, it was music to his ears, making his stomach flutter.

The night was young and what mattered was they were having fun.

xxxxxx

Eyes still closed, Erza slowly woke up, her head throbbing. She peeked at her watch on her wrist and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. Which meant she already needs to get ready for work. She yawned and moved her body to stretch, but she suddenly stopped. Something bumped her leg, _no. No no no no no no! This is not happening! I_ t wasn't some _thing,_ it was _moving._

She immediately opened her eyes and slowly turned to her side, fearing her nightmare coming true. That some _thing_ was a some _one_ lying beside her, a man with a rather striking blue hair. He was lying face down on the pillow without a shirt.

Her hands were in her face now, trying hard to calm herself. She looked at her surroundings, she was in a room, but not her room. She lifted the blanket covering her body, she unconsciously groaned and slapped her forehead. _Oh my, I'm naked. As in butt naked! Oh shame! I'll never drink with Cana again! Stupid!_ * As she was mentally reprimanding herself, she felt sore, making her conclude that something indeed happened the night before, barely even remembering the events that transpired. The man's hand then snaked to her waist, pulling her closer. She jolted and glared at him, but he was still sleeping. She slowly got off the bed, gently removing his hand. She gathered her clothes and shoes on the floor and got dressed carefully, so she would not wake up the stranger she slept with. She was already turning the door knob open when she heard his deep voice.

"Where are you going?" She stopped, bit her lip and faced the man. _Ugh, why do I have to do the walk of shame?_ "I'll be late for work, I'm going home now." She can clearly see him now. _This guy is gorgeous, no wonder my drunk self found him attractive because my sober self also does._ "Can I give you a ride?" "No." as soon as she said that, she turned on her heel and got out of the room. "Wait, can you at least give me your name?" he shouted. "Erza!" She then ran out of the house and hailed a taxi.

xxxxx

 _Think, think, when was the lastday I got my period? 1,2,3..._ she sighed in relief as she was taking a shower. She's on her safe days now, she's not gonna get pregnant because of some random night with a stranger. _Thank heavens! Ugh, I've been saving it and I gave it to someone I didn't know! And I don't even remember any of it. What a waste!_ She thought as she repeatedly bang her head against the bathroom wall in disappointment.

xxxxx

She got dressed as soon as she finished her shower and went to the office. She's got an important meeting with a new client. Levy, Gajeel's assistant, has referred her cousin to the company. Gajeel was one of their engineers, and his team just started a new project. When that happens, another team who is available will have to take it. Erza's team just finished their lastest project, the reason for the celebration last night, which means they had to take this new client. Erza works in Fairy Tail, an up-and-coming company in the construction business. It was just becoming to be huge in the industry and it was also popular for having boisterous, party-loving employees. They work hard but party harder. Fairy Tail also invest in their employees, always thinking of ways to improve and get ahead of the competition.

"Cana, did the new client arrive yet?" she asked her voluptuous secretary.

"Not yet, Erza."

"Good. By the way, remind me not to go drinking with you again," she nonchalantly said, as she read her schedule for the day which Cana handed when she walked in.

"But you were so fun last night! You're such a spoilsport, boss."

"I was so drunk last night, I'm having a migraine right now! What did you even put in my drink anyway?!" she accused.

"Oh, you don't wanna know," Cana smiled mischievously.

"Where's Natsu and Lucy?"

"They're here already, I think they went to the cafeteria for coffee. You know, they snuck off last night, earlier than any of us. I've got to tell Mira," Cana stated smirking devilishly.

xxxxx

"Jellal, you seem happy today. Anything good happened last night?" asked the younger woman leading him to their destination. They met at the lobby of the building she works at.

"Let's just say I found a very interesting woman," he smiled at the memory of the redhead. He was drunk last night, but not too drunk to not remember.

"Really? That's good to know! Glad someone finally caught your eye. It's been two years now since your last... Uhm, sorry," she awkwardly apologized.

"It's okay. I'm here for a new beginning anyway. It's a pity though, I only got her first name," while thinking of going to that bar again that night.

He was hoping she'll be there again, or at least get some information from the bartender.

"Here we are, Jellal," she knocked on the door as she nodded to the brunette secretary outside.

xxxxx

"Jellal, this is Architect Erza Scarlet, and Erza, this is my cousin, Jellal Fernandes," the blue-haired woman said, who just started working in the said company.

Both their mouths gaped open in surprise, but they immediately closed them before Levy notice anything.

 _Oh shit, I thought I already woke up from the nightmare earlier._ "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fernandes. I'm Erza Scarlet and I will be your architect," she offered her hand in handshake, with Jellal pressing it lightly, smiling brightly at her. She was mentally cursing Cana now, _You are so dead, Cana!_ but she kept a fake and awkward smile on for the guy with a very recognizable red mark on his right cheek.

"Erza, I'll be leaving Jellal in your care now. I have to return to my work," Levy bowed, smiled and got out of Erza's office.

"Thank you, Levy," Erza replied while looking at the grinning man.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, thank you so much to my beta, TheSecretDreamer. :)

Note: Italicized words are for emphasis, flashback or thoughts of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2.

Erza immediately went to the door, making sure that it was closed. Good thing that the offices in their building were soundproof. Then, she nervously faced the blue-haired man. She gestured for him to sit opposite her on the couch.

"First things first, let's just make things clear. Last night, that wasn't me. I mean... that was me, but that was drunk me. I'm not really like that," she said, panicked, but trying hard to stay collected.

"Okay," he was amused at how she was trying her best to explain how things happened last night. She was very different from the woman yesterday, who was confident and a little aggressive, and now he was seeing the rather fidgety and blushing but cute side of her, and he decided he liked both.

"Nobody _has_ to know we've met last night. Nobody _should_ know what happened last night," she half-threatened the man, her eyes are narrowed but her cheeks are tinted with pink.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously?_ "Because they might think that I sleep around, and I. do. not. sleep. around.," she whispered through gritted teeth. She was really tensed right now. She thought she can pretend it didn't happen, but fate has its way of kicking her ass. _Hard_.

"I know that," he confidently stated, a knowing smile plastered on his face.

Erza was now confused. "And how would you know that? Do you know me? Because I am sure as hell I only met you last night," she sternly stated.

"No, I don't. But I kind of figured out last night when we did... you know," Erza blushed fiercely. If before, her cheeks has a hint of pink in it, now, her face was so red, it competes with the color of her hair.

"Okay, that's enough! I don't really remember what happened. But just so we're clear, that doesn't mean anything. I am a professional, you can expect us to finish the project as soon as possible, the client's satisfaction is our company's top priority and we assure quality work," as Erza cut him off, while making everything seem back to normal.

Then they suddenly heard a knock, Lucy and Natsu entered her office.

"Hi, good you're both finally here. Mr. Jellal Fernandes, this is Natsu Dragneel, the team's engineer, and Lucy Heartfilia, the interior designer.

I want you both to meet our new client, Mr. Jellal Fernandes."

They shook hands and Erza started asking about the details of what he wanted them to do.

"I am a chef, I just came to this town and I want to have a restaurant here."

"And where would that be located?"

"In the center of Magnolia. At Strawberry St. It's actually our ancestral house," staring knowingly at Erza. She averted her gaze, her face burning as she was just there this morning. Good thing that Natsu and Lucy were looking at Jellal.

"That is a good location. Is that the old house with the large oak gate and the fence wall sprawling with green grass? I actually live near that house," Lucy interjected.

"Yes, that's the one. I will open the gate to the public once it's ready, of course. My family have had it for generations, and it was passed down to me. So since I've got fond memories there with my family, I want it to be a place where people will be comfortable bringing their own loved ones and family for a meal."

"Oh, that's actually a good idea," Natsu nodded.

"What do you want for your restaurant? Quaint, quirky, formal?" Erza asked.

"Upscale but homey. I want it to be a place where they can also celebrate special occasions. So I wouldn't want it to be a burger joint or fast food chain type. It's kind of a special business for me, kind of personal, so I want it to be for that as well. By the way, I want to talk about the payment for your services."

"You can go to the accounting department for such. However, the budget for the construction, we will only be able to provide you that after we have agreed upon the plans for your restaurant. We will present to you different designs and floor plans that you can choose from. Our company is a one-stop shop. We provide, not only the building construction, butalso the interior design. We're the only construction company which provides such service," Erza proudly stated.

"You're in good hands with our company. Our team leader, Erza here, is a double major. She's an architect, as well as an interior designer but she mostly work on the architecture, I work the interior design. And Natsu's also a very good engineer," Lucy added.

"Great! Now that's settled, I'd like to invite you all to my ancestral house this weekend to take a look at it. I will prepare the food that I would serve so you'll have an idea of the theme I want for the restaurant."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I forgot to tell that I'll only be updating this once or twice a month. Because you know how life gets in the way sometimes. :p This is a raw file so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'll replace it after being edited by my beta.

Thank you for all the follows, faves and reviews. This story will be a slow build as I don't want it to look rushed.

Anemone, yes, the first chapter has been edited. I don't really know the mistakes because my beta's more knowledgeable than me regarding grammar and stuff.

Enough with the ramblings, off with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 3.

It was Friday, Natsu, Erza and Lucy went to Jellal's ancestral house. They've got their camera ready as they also went there for ocular inspection. They were comfortable with each other's presence so despite having the contractor-client relationship, they agreed to drop the formalities.

"Wow, this house is big. And old, but not well maintained might I say. Not to mention, the garden." Lucy said, amazed by the space and beauty, she was looking at the three-layer mini fountain in the garden overlooking the patio.

"Uhuh. The architecture is also to take note too, the details were intricate. It was a well-thought out design," Erza said matter-of-factly, admiring the ceiling.

"Yes, I'm afraid that this was neglected for so many years. No one was able to look out for it since my mother died. It was designed by a great architect. I think he was the father of Fairy Tail's owner. Oh yea, Makarov's father, Yuri Dreyar." Jellal said while their eyes roam the interior of the house.

"I knew it! Its good because it was made by Fairy Tail." Natsu proudly said.

"Btw, what would you name your resto?"

"Lemuria"

"Lemuria?" asked Erza.

"Do you know the myth about Atlantis? It was similar to that, a lost city. Just like the food that would be served here. With the sprouting of different restaurants focusing on serving food from different places, they tend to forget the traditional food of their own place."

"Do you really plan to turn this into a resto? With the renovation, it would return to its former glory."

''That's why many people should see it, and experience dining in it. This place brought me good memories, I also want other people to have that here," Jellal smiled at Erza while saying that.

"Makes sense," as she nodded in understanding. They made their way to the kitchen because he was busy cooking for them when Erza's team arrived.

"Hey Jellal, I'm gonna start measuring the place." Natsu said. "And I'm gonna help him Erza," as Lucy started walking to work.

xxxx

There was awkwardness between them after Lucy and Natsu left. He gave her an orange juice and made her sit on the chair of the kitchen table. To fill the deafening silence, Erza started some small talk.

"So, what made you decide to want a resto here? Levy told us that you were staying in Crocus before you came here." His back was turned on her, her eyes roaming, checking him out. _He's got broad shoulders, and has a fit body, and look at that arm. Not to mention the ass. Whew._

"I...I want to forget. I want to move on," he reluctantly said.

"From what? Uhm, i-if you don't mind telling, of course." It was a sensitive topic but she can't help but still asked, she was really curious.

"From my ex." "Oh sorry, that was personal." There was an awkward silence again between them. Both were thinking of what to say to break the ice. Jellal spoke first.

"Btw, why were you at the bar where we met?"

Erza choked on her drink at the topic he chose, but she calmed herself and replied, at least Lucy and Natsu weren't there at the moment. "I was actually with Natsu, Lucy and Cana that night. We were celebrating as we just finished a project. The two slipped out thereafter, I was left with Cana, but she made me drink whatever those drinks were... And yea... you know the rest. What about you?" her voice a little hush while awkwardly narrating it.

"Oh, I was just here a few days, I decided to check out the place and stumbled at the bar. I was chillin' when I saw you dancing. Do you like to dance?"

"Kind of... But I think I was too drunk to remember anything that night. I mean, I remember something, but just bits and pieces."

"Like?"

"Hmmm... that I was just free to move. I just remember the feeling. I felt light."

"You like drinking?"

"Not really. But I occasionally drink, red wine mostly. Cana's the one who _loves_ to drink. That's my secretary. She's a heavy weight, she tends to forget other things other than her alcohol when she's drinking, and she doesn't get a hangover."

There was deafening silence again between them.

"Do you usually do that? Y-you know, one night stand?" Erza awkwardly and curiously asked. She wasn't really innocent about the topic as she watch different kind of movies and she wasn't really picky with rating, as well as in reading novels, but she doesn't really have much experience, she actually doesn't have any experience at all until that fateful night.

"What? N-no! It was my first time to experience that. To tell you the truth, I haven't had one for a while."

"For a while?" _So he was just horny._

"Its been 2 years or so since the last," he embarassedly told her. He can feel his cheeks warm with where their conversation is going.

"Good, at least I am aware that you most likely don't have an STD."

"Oh, I assure you I'm clean. Before you, I was in a monogamous relationship... Look, I'm really sorry for what happened. You might think that I took advantage of you. I was also drunk but I know what I was doing. I was just... really attracted to you," he blushed while saying the last line.

"Honestly, I was saving myself for the special person I want to be with and at the right moment... but I didn't think you took advantage of me if that's what you're worried about. I was also part to blame anyway. What exactly happened last night?" she half-whispered, also peeking whether Lucy or Natsu was near for their conversation to be heard.

"I saw you dancing on the dance floor on your own." _Seductively, I might say. "_ Your scarlet, vibrant hair's bouncing, while you're feeling the music. I made my way to you and we danced." _And you look hot_. "You were laughing too, we started flirting with each other, then we kissed and we continued like that until we reached my house. And then one thing led to another." He was smiling while reminiscing the night they met. Visions of what happened that night started pouring in Erza's mind.

"Did you at least use protection?"

"Oh, oh, I -I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I was so stupid. I didn't think of that at that moment. I am so, _so_ stupid. I'll take responsibility of whatever outcome. I assure you," as realization hit him that at the heat of the moment, he forgot to use one or he didn't have one.

"Oh I was just asking, but no need to fret. It was my safe day that day. I was also scared after I realized it, I counted the moment I got out of your house. You better not try that again," she chuckled. _Ugh_ , _he looked so damn adorable. And what the hell's wrong with me._

Her laugh made his heart flutter and he was startled by what she said. "A-again?" _Of course I want to do it again._ He facepalmed mentally for thinking that way. He was still lusting after her, but then, how could he not when she was still looking very attractive to him. Sober or not.

Erza realized what it implied unintentionally. "Oh-oh no, y-you've got it wrong. I mean i-if you're going to do that again, not necessarily with me," she waved her hand in protest, her face burning in embarassment.

"Done already guys." Erza sighed in relief. Natsu and Lucy have returned to the kitchen. They don't have to talk about that anymore.

"Oh good. The food's ready too. We'll just have to wait for the cake in the oven but we can start on the dishes."

xxxxx

"So this is Traditional Magnolian cooking, my family had this recipe for generations, but I added some twist in every dish. So you can say that its a fusion. But not too drastic. I don't want the customers to feel alienated with the taste. Still homey and traditional but a bit modern at the same time."

"You've got cake?" Erza said enthusiastically, remembering that he was cooking something in the oven.

"Uhuh. I'm not much of a baker, but I know how to make some cakes and pastries."

xxxx

"You made her really excited, Jellal. You discovered Erza's weakness."

"What? Pastries and cakes?"

"Well, she's got fine taste in food and wine but she's fond of desserts. Especially this one, strawberry cheesecake" Lucy told him.

"You're in her good books now, Jellal. She can talk about it nonstop if you won't stop her, and you can make her really angry if you eat her cake" Natsu said as he shuddered remembering when he accidentally ate her cake, not knowing it was hers in the first place. He had to put concealer on his face for a week.

"Hmmm..." she moaned as she took her first bite. "This is heavenly. The fluffiness of the cake, and the sweetness of the icing and filling isn't overbearing. It would be nice to add it in your menu, Jellal. I can eat this all day." Ignoring what Natsu said while Jellal blushed upon hearing her moan once more, remembering the time when he first heard her utter the same sound.

 _Great! I'm becoming a perv now_ , he thought.

xxxxxx

They finished the discussion of the plan and so their team was on their way back to the office.

"You know Erza, that guy kept glancing at you the whole time. And don't deny it, you're doing it too!" Lucy mused. Erza flushed when she heard Lucy's accusatory tone.

"Oh, Erza's doing it too? I noticed him, he was a little obvious, but I think it was because Erza ate half the cake." Natsu said.

"What can I do? He's got this huge tattoo on his face!" she defensively stated.

Erza's phone then beeped. There was a text message sent to her from a new number.

 _Hi. This is Jellal Fernandes, just thought I'd send you a message to let you know my number for... updates?_

Erza smiled, earning a surprise look from Lucy. Then she replied. _Noted. Will do, Jellal. And thank you for the nice dinner._


	4. Chapter 4

My beta's on vacation so this is still a raw file. Bear with me guys. :p

Anemone, wait, should I continue writing in slang, and should I stop using abbreviation? Lol. Sorry, it wasn't clear to me if I should continue such way or not.

But I appreciate the reviews, follows and faves. Thank you guys!

Chapter 4.

Jellal would message Erza once in a while. Asking her about the project but his message would always come out as hesitant. She would always reply to him in a very professional manner. Barely two weeks after, she received another message from him, asking her to have coffee with him. She agreed to meet him after work, he didn't tell her it was something about work so she assumed he wants to talk about something personal.

"Uhm, hi." Erza nodded and held her hand for a handshake. He took it and proceeded to pull out a chair for her to sit. They have ordered their food, Erza was observing the surrounding, trying hard not to gaze at him, while he was nervously staring at her. They were silent for a while, seeming that both are gauging how to start the conversation. Erza had first broke the silence, she cleared her throat, calling for his attention.

"Jellal. I agreed to meet up with you to clear the air. I assumed that it was also your intention for this meeting. For weeks now, there was always this awkwardness between us."

He nodded, but he didn't interrupt her. Although that wasn't his main purpose for such meeting, he also wants them to be comfortable with each other's presence.

"We're going to work with each other for the next few months. There are times that we're going to see each other almost everyday, so it will be better if we sort this now," she continued.

"Okay. So what you're saying is that to let us just say all the things we want to say about that incident and then move on from it, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"So after this, we'd be more relaxed with each other, right?" And she nodded.

"Okay then. Starting now, let's be friends, let's enjoy today and be comfortable with each other's presence, Erza." He lightheatedly told her.

She smiled at him and they started talking like normal friends would. They've talked about their favorite movies, or books or just whatever. Erza didn't even realize that she was enjoying his company, and Jellal was laughing. They parted ways when they realized that it was late already, glad that the awkwardness already dissipated between them.

xxxxxxx

Erza's team was in Jellal's place once more. They presented 3 different designs to him and Jellal ultimately decided for a restoration of the house. They thought that it would be better to preserve the vintage quality of the house as it will reflect some history of the place.

Jellal still prepared a sumptuous dinner for the after-meeting as it was a late afternoon meeting, but before they started their dinner, Lucy and Natsu decided to bail out. Someone called on the phone saying that there was a minor emergency in one of Fairy Tail's projects and Gajeel needed an assistance. As courtesy for Jellal's effort though, they said that Erza should stay and have dinner with Jellal.

xxxxx

They just finished their dinner and Jellal offered some wine to drink.

"Is this your first restaurant?" she was comfortably plopped on Jellal's couch and holding a glass of red wine, knees locked in her arms. Their relationship improved greatly after their meet up. Jellal was really grateful because his aim was actually to get to know her more, and he was glad that it actually happened. They had a bit of alcohol and maybe because of the effect of the alcohol, she was now more relaxed. No one's around the house except them.

"Hmmm... Not really, but this one's more personal." He was sitting beside her but with enough space between them.

"Why did you become a chef?" She shifted so that they'll be sitting opposite each other, leaning on the arm rest of the sofa.

"The usual 'i love cooking' I guess. I love the look of satisfaction when they had a taste of what I cooked. What about you, how did you become an architect?"

"I actually wanted to work in the army at first. But I changed my mind and went to something I love just the same, designing. My parents are not too fond of the idea that their daughter might die earlier than them." She really wanted it but she was an only child, so she compromised and chose to be agreeable.

"Oh really? Wouldn't have thought. Army. Interesting," Jellal said disbelievingly.

"What?! I was a blackbelter in Martial Arts! And I won the national competition in long and short range shooting for three consecutive years." she glared playfully and stuck out her tongue.

"Wow. Didn't peg you as an action star." Jellal's eyes widened, impressed by what he heard, then chuckled.

"They were actually recruiting me, I mean the Army. What about you?"

"Boring stuff. The usual. Family's into business, only child. I have the responsibility to take over so I took a business course in college. _But_ I love cooking, so I also took Culinary. I got good grades that they alllowed me to take both."

"Ooooh, smart and rich, scholarly and domesticated as well" she teased. Jellal just grinned at her comment. "You were allowed to take both, but did you do both?"

"Not really. Went on managing the business after college, and stopped cooking all the same time." Her eyebrow raised at this and he continued, "There wasn't much time... And no one to cook for. My dad's always busy to even stay at home."

"What about your ex?" as she waited for his answer, she sipped her wine.

"She was also busy with her family business. We seldom see each other, but I loved her. Honestly, I always thought that we'll end up together."

She just nodded. They were silent again, but it was comfortable. "You've got nice wine here."

"Tell me, am I your first kiss too?" he smirked.

"You're too arrogant," she scoffed. "Of course not. Gray, my best friend, was my first kiss. And I had a boyfriend before these... happened," motioning her index finger in circle.

"Really? Who was he?"

"It was someone I met in college but we only got together after graduating. He was my first boyfriend."

"Why did you break up?"

"Well, he transferred to Crocus because of a good offer and said he doesn't want a long distance relationship anymore. But..."

"There's always a but 'no?" He laughed humorlessly.

"But actually I discovered later on that he cheated on me with another girl, barely a month after he transferred."

"What an ass. And he cheated because?"

"Well I didn't have the reason to confront him. We're over when I've heard of it." she paused. "Although I heard him talk shit about me to some of his friends before. Said I was stiff... emotionally unavailable. Failing to mention that he can't even go third base with me," she said bitterly.

"Why not?" as Jellal raised his brow in confusion.

"I don't know. Probably because I wasn't really that attracted to him. He was actually too competitive. _With me_." While rolling her eyes. She was his girlfriend and yet he was insecure of her. And looking back, he was an ass to her even before their break up. She wondered why she even stayed in the relationship. "I was starting my career and everything's going fine professionally. I felt like he was jealous of my success the whole time, _eventhough_ _we're from different fields._ So when I found out that he cheated, I wasn't heartbroken but I was hurt because I felt betrayed. I guess maybe he wasn't that into me, it was actually a good thing that we separated, although I would've wished that he just broke up with me first instead of cheating. I value respect more than having feelings anyway." She stopped talking to drink her wine then sighed.

"Come to think of it, I don't even know why I've put up with him. And how ironic huh... I was saving myself for the right moment, but I actually gave it to you, whom I didn't even met before that night," she chuckled sarcastically while enjoying her wine. Maybe she was a little buzzed, or she has become so comfortable with him in such a short span of time that she was telling him things that she won't even tell carelessly to a friend. She wasn't normally chatty, reason why Midnight felt that she was still distant even having a romantic relationship with him.

"Did you regret doing it with me?"

"What kind of question was that? Of course I regret it!" she said without heat.

"Ouch, that hurt," feigning pain in his chest.

"I did it with a total stranger and I can't even remember much about it. I would've at least want to remember it, the feeling... since I can't take it back," she said pensively.

"If we do it now, will you remember it tomorrow?" he stared at her intensely. Erza unconsciously licked her lips as his eyes' burned into her soul. Their face are now inches apart, slowly, they lean to each other and their lips touched. The kiss was agonizingly slow, making them savor every moment, and then it became heated and passionate. Erza was swimming with the sensation. Jellal was touching her, kissing every inch of her body, and every contact burn her skin. She gave in to her desire once again, but this time she was sober and she knew very well what was happening.

xxxx

She woke up but Jellal wasn't beside her anymore. She straightened up from the bed and wore her undergarments. She also picked Jellal's shirt and had put it on.

"Good mornin' sweetheart!" Jellal cheerfully greeting her. She blushed by his term of endearment to her but didn't say anything.

"I've cooked us breakfast. You can sit here and I'll serve it in a while. Did you sleep well?"

"Uhuh. Thanks"

"Uhm, did you r-remember what happened last night?" there was apprehension in his question while anticipating her answer.

"Pretty much." She shyly said.

"Uhm, d-do you hate me?"

She was confused but then answered his question. "I don't have amnesia, I was just tipsy last night Jellal, I know what we did and as far as I can remember, it was pretty consensual."

A smile crept on his face at what she said. "So, what do you think?"

She punched him playfully in his arm, earning a chuckle from him, but she answered him the same. "You're not bad."

"You're pretty stingy huh?"

" _Fine_. You were great, amazing in bed Jellal-sama," she exaggeratedly said as she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"That's better. And no need to be intimidated, you were incredible," as he gave a chaste kiss on her lips. "By the way, my shirt looks sexier on you," he grinned and winked at her. She shook her head in disapproval but laughed still.


	5. Chapter 5

As I said before, I was only planning to update once or twice a month, but I decided not to limit myself now. Because I will not be able to update for the whole of November anyway.

Anemone, thank you for the corrections, will edit though only after being corrected by my beta, so that I won't have to replace the chapter several times. And honestly, I am planning to do an M-rated fic in the future, BUT, M only for violence, gore, language etcetera. NOT for smut. I'm having a hard time writing the kissing/ the leading to love scenes, so I won't delve on writing smut lol. That's obviously why I cut scenes. Lol. But I will write scenes which are naughty or tend to tease some dirty minds out there, and I think a rated T deserve some sexy times for a romantic fic. But again, no graphic sex scenes for my fics. : p

Still a raw file. Beta's still on vacation. Bear with me. Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. And if the characters are being OOC, pls, pls tell me! My beta's on vacation so I'm a little worried.

Chapter 5.

"Okay Jellal, that's it. We'll start the construction today of the kitchen as we need something more suitable for the restaurant, but the design will stay the same as it is just a restoration. Just with a bit of changes so as to fit the modern yet traditional vibe you want. It will take six months in total for the whole works including the interior design," Erza explained wrapping up the presentation.

"We'll have to go shopping for your kitchen tools and appliances so that we can fit it with your new kitchen," added Lucy.

Erza's phone then started ringing, she looked first to see it was. "If you have any more questions, Lucy will answer it for you. I just have to take this call first." Erza then excused herself before answering her phone, "Hi Gray!" she excitedly greeted the person on the other line.

"Who was that Gray again?" Jellal asked Lucy. She looked at him and smirked. "I'm just asking."

Natsu answered him, "Oh, Gray? He's Erza's best friend. He's living in Bosco but they stay in touch. I sometimes think that maybe they're actually lovers, right Lucy?"

 _Oh, the first kiss._ Jellal thought.

Lucy glared at Natsu. "They're awfully close, it was suspicious, Luce. Erza's scary but she was always cheerful when talking to him. And they always call each other. At least that Gray does."

Jellal's stomach squirmed by what he heard, but his eyes stay glued on Erza. Indeed, she was happy when she's talking to that Gray and now that she had ended the call, she was still smiling.

"Gray was just telling me about his new girlfriend. Some girl from Galuna," she chuckled as she told Lucy.

Jellal sighed inwardly. _Hah! I knew it, Natsu's wrong!_

"Not counting on it. He's smart but he's an idiot when it comes to choosing a girlfriend. They'll probably break up in 3 months time," she continued.

"Maybe 'cause he wants to be wit' you Erza. He's intentionally choosin' the wrong ones so that he'll not end up with them, because it was you he likes all along."

Erza just rolled his eyes to Natsu.

xxxxx

They were now at his office. Erza was checking on the report of the progress of the construction while Jellal was looking at some documents e-mailed to him by his secretary in Crocus. Although he had decided to stay in Magnolia, he was still managing their family business. His dad, Faust, finally turned over to him all things concerning the business and decided to finally enjoy his life by travelling.

After a while, Erza was snapped out of her trance.

"You are staring," he said. "Am I that handsome that you can't tear your eyes off me?" he teased.

"Jellal, what's with that thing on your cheek? What's the story?" she curiously asked, ignoring his teasing.

He blinked. His charm wasn't working, he got ignored, but at least she was still interested in him, "This tattoo-like thing? Well this isn't fake, I had it since I was born, so it's actually a birthmark" he grinned. "Its a distinctive mark in my family, although not all members of the Fernandes family have this. Usually, its just one per generation, but then, I'm the only one left in my family, aside from my father. Do you think its disgusting? Some people think we're cursed."

"No, I actually think you look sexier with it. How can it be a curse when it makes you more attractive?" She got closer as she went to trace his birthmark with the tip of her fingers. "Its beautiful, seems like Celtic in design" obliviously making Jellal nauseous, his breath getting heavier, his heart beats faster caused by their proximity, the skin contact and her words. He can't really understand the reaction of his body towards her. It was something new and different, it was confusing him at the same time.

"You are ridiculously hot, Erza," he blurted out, his breathing hitched. They don't shy away being intimate with each other now after all the touching they did, there was no apprehension now to get near each other physically.

She rubbed her nose affectionately to his, "I know," she chuckled, but then pulled away from him and asked, "How're you cousins with Levy?"

He was groaned in disappointment at the sudden loss of contact and it took a while for his brain to restart but he managed before Erza noticed what was happening to him. "From my mother's side. Our mothers, they're sisters. We're quite a big family on my mother's side, but this house was my mom's inheritance from the family. They were 5 siblings, and they all have at least 2 kids, except for my mom. But I'm only close to Levy."

"Why only Levy?"

"Because we have the same interest."

"Books." they stated simultaneously and laughed. If there was something Levy was addicted to, it was books and everyone knows about it. She was like a walking library.

Jellal always enjoyed talking to Erza. He realized that time went fast when he's with her and they are comfortable with each other. But he dismissed the feeling as love as it wasn't the same as how he felt with Ultear. He thinks it was lust, paired with his admiration to her great personality that he was drawn to her. He intends to just go with the flow of where it will lead them. As long as they're happy.

They would talk about inane things, their interests, sometimes family, just about anything they can think of. There was openness between them. A sense of trust? Not full trust, but it was there.

"Why are you fond of sweets?"

"I was raised by my nanny. My parents divorced early on so when I was 13, I was practically living alone except with her taking care of me." Her father had married another, who has two kids, while her mother decided to chase after her dream. She was with her mother for two years in Bosco after the divorce, then she returned solo in Magnolia. "My parents financially supported me over the years and call me once in a while, although I was the one who paid for my college education. It was lonely without them, even if I have Aunt Hilda, eating sweets was my way of escape. I was happy while eating it with her although I was only allowed to eat that once a week, for health reasons."

"Is she still with you?"

"I wish, but she also misses her family. So when I went to college, she returned to her hometown to be with them and I lived in a dormitory until I graduated.

"And why strawberry cheesecake?"

"Hmmm... well it was heavenly, and it reminds me of the time when we were still a happy family. Before my parents separated, we would go to a restaurant and celebrate my birthday, and we would always have this big, fluffy strawberry cake, as strawberry is my favorite fruit." gesturing to him how big was the cake, happily describing to him her childhood.

He nodded. "That's why I love cooking, the food reminds people of moments. Happy as well as sad. It evokes emotions. Thank you for sharing your memories," he then gave her a peck on her lips, then on her forehead. She blushed by his sudden action and he just smiled at her.

"By the way, since you've got an impeccable palate, I'd like to bring you to the best restaurant in Crocus this weekend. What do you think?" he asked her while running his fingers through her hair. He loves the silkiness and softness of it, especially its color.

She sighed in satisfaction as she felt his fingers on her scalp. It was soothing her. "Hmmm... okay."

"Bring a small luggage with your things and a cocktail dress."


	6. Chapter 6

I had my tablet reprogrammed because it got stuck to the logo, therefore deleting my files (I write using my tablet). I'm pretty frustrated about it as I don't have a back up, I even thought of discontinuing this story but I was able to retrieve some files. Will continue this until the end, but ugh, I'm still thinking about my rated M fic and I get disappointed that what I wrote has gone to waste.

Raw file. I do not own anything's familiar.

Chapter 6.

They were led to a small room by a bellboy when they arrived at the hotel. It was a small room but it was still fancy as it was a five-star hotel. Jellal asked her to change to a cocktail dress while he change into wearing a suit.

They arrived at the restaurant at the 20th floor. It was really elegant and sophisticated. It has a high ceiling, glass walls and chandeliers lighting the place. Jellal was a perfect gentleman, leading her and pulling the seat for her.

"Not bad... And the staff are very accommodating. I mean, not just in this restaurant, but also since we arrived in the hotel," Erza said while nodding in approval, impressed by what she saw. She noticed that the hotel staff was very attentive to them and immediately took her belongings while Jellal was still talking to the receptionist.

"Glad you're liking the service. I told you it was impressive. Not only the ambiance is nice but you can also see from here the whole of Crocus, not to mention the food and wine. It has a wide variety of cuisine so you can choose whatever your heart desires."

"Yea, you even managed to get the best table too huh. Don't spoil me Jellal, I might get used to it," she teased.

"Then get used to it. I don't really plan on going elsewhere," he smugly said.

"Funny as always, Jellal" she knows that he was just teasing her but her heart swelled with his statement. Since what happened in his house, he was always invading her personal space. He would lean really close to her and would compliment her, that would make her flustered.

"Btw, I would need someone to manage the resto-bar, I would've put an ad for it, but if you have someone to recommend..." He trailed for her answer.

"Mirajane would be perfect. She's Laxus' fiancee, she was also part of Fairy Tail but recently resigned, said she wanted a new environment."

"Ah I would need someone to manage the bar and resto, Erza," disappointed of her suggestion.

"I heard you. She's knowledgeable with food, and especially in mixing drinks. If you think I know a lot about drinks, then you will find her impressive. She might even help you decide on your menu. Just try to talk to her and see."

Erza glanced at the entrance of the restaurant. And suddenly she became uncomfortable. Jellal noticed it. She was somewhat glancing on a certain table with a tall, lean man with black hair, a beautiful woman with silvery white hair as his date.

"Erza, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"My ex is here. With his girlfriend." She was slouching a little so as to avoid being seen.

"What? That guy on the table near the comfort room?"

"Yes. I don't want him to see me."

"Why not?"

Before Erza can answer however, Midnight saw her. Her hair definitely stands out in a crowd, being a shiny, scarlet hair, what more if there were only few guests in a spacious restaurant.

"Hey Erza, long time no see. How are you?"

"Midnight." She fakingly smiled.

"What are you doing here in Crocus? Maybe we can catch up. Why don't we share a table with you. You with your date, and me with mine." He immediately went to his table and led his girlfriend to Erza's, without even waiting for the latter's approval. They settled after introduction.

"This is a good table huh. Must have good connections for you to get it. So, what do you do Jellal?"

"I'm a chef. And you?"

"Oh, that explains the table. A lawyer, I was actually handling the case of Yvan Dreyar? Ring a bell?" he bragged.

"Of course. He was the ingrate son of my boss who embezzled money from Fairy Tail and other companies," Erza said, voice low but her anger was obvious. Midnight's date, Angel Solano was just silent the whole time. Acting like the trophy girlfriend that she is. She was the girl that Midnight cheated with, his boss' daughter.

"Oh, you are still in that company," he uninterestedly said.

"Yes, she is. I contracted their company for my restaurant in Magnolia and so far, they're doing a very satisfactory job. They've got talented employees."

"You're wasting your talent there Erza, you should work with the best. You should aim higher. Be the best, be more powerful! Money and power above all else. Just like this restaurant, it signifies elegance and glamour, being the best. You should not settle for new, untested ones," he said in a condescending tone, indirectly belittling Erza, her company, and Jellal's restaurant.

The waiter then interrupted them as Jellal signalled to order.

"I agree with you Mr. Macbeth that Erza deserves the best. She should continue then to work in Fairy Tail, as well as eat in the best restaurants."

"What can I do for you, Sir?" the waiter asked.

"May I know who's the owner of this restaurant?" he nonchalantly asked as he sipped on his wine.

The waiter was confused with Jellal's question but the latter gestured for him to still answer.

"It was you, Mr. President." The people from their table was shocked especially Midnight who even choked upon hearing it.

"Erza, I told you about Lemuria not being my first restaurant right? This is my first, Altairis' Sema," as he held Erza's one hand.

"Ha! I knew it! That's why you're insisting for me to come here and you always refer to it as the best." she rolled her eyes but nevertheless cheerfully asked, "Is this your family business that you're telling me about?"

 _Ugh, you're so cute._ He pinched her nose lightly. "That's because it _is_ the best! And no, this is my own, not the family's, it was my first venture into business when I was still in the university. Can we order desserts now?"

"I'll have a strawberry cake and a glass of Riesling." She then turned to Jellal, "Jellal, can I order for you?" He nodded. "And a Stilton and a glass of vintage Port."

Jellal was staring at her incredulously with her choice. "Erza, are you for some reason mad at me?" Erza giggled, "Of course not." "But you ordered a stinky, gooey, blue cheese for me!" They were laughing at this point. "You have to trust me Jel, I want you to taste it. It seems fishy, but once you tried it, I'm sure you'll order it again. Its a perfect pairing." "Oh, just like we are." "But I'm not the Stilton here," she teased. He glared without heat at her. "What? I'm not blue" and they laughed.

They were already eating their dessert now and Erza was enjoying her food.

"Hmm... This is actually nice. I have to admit, I was apprehensive at first but this is _wow_. It tastes like cherries and cream." Jellal commending her.

"Thank you very much!" she proudly retorted. Enjoying the playfulness in their conversation. This time, she was less conscious of the presence of her ex, maybe because Jellal sat closer to her.

"Such fine taste as always." Jellal leaned to her and gave her a peck on her lips. She was surprised and she was flushed by the simple gesture that he did, and he was acting like it was normal for the both of them.

"Oh, you still eat in large portions I see." Midnight interjected, trying to save his pride by crushing Erza's.

"Erza just know how to appreciate good food. She knows fine wine too." Jellal irritatedly answered.

"Nah, she just can't help herself. Especially when it comes to sweets. And she talks a lot about it too."

"I actually prefer girls like that. Erza's a very good conversationalist too. I love beautiful, smart girls. I love her company," his eyes twitched.

"Oh, whatever floats your boat man."

"She eats, but she's far from being a glutton like you're implying. Her food intake doesn't affect her perfect curves either." he smirked. He was getting irritated with this man, taking jabs at Erza who was almost upset the whole dinner after Midnight joined them. Way to ruin their mood.

Erza abruptly stood up. "This is not your fight Jellal." They all arched their brow at her. "Enough, Midnight." She said in a commanding tone, it gave shivers down their spine. "We went here to enjoy our evening and then you suddenly insist your presence to us. Please do not approach me or us in the future. I wish you well, but if you ever do this again, I will not let you off easily." Jellal was pleasantly surprised. Erza Scarlet is a strong and independent woman, and wouldn't take shit from anyone.

However, Midnight ignored her warning. "Bossy as always, I see." "Well I am. At least, I am not a leech." They were confused by what she said. "What? Think I wouldn't know? It was spreading like fire in the legal profession that you use people to climb up the ladder. Your girlfriend is the daughter of your boss. You send gifts to judges, thinking it would earn you their favor. You use flowery words and empty promises to your clients, when you don't even have a good track record. There's a pending disciplinary action against you, Midnight. You're so proud of working there when it wasn't even through your hard work that got you there in the first place." She paused, then continued. "I don't want to shame you that's why I tried so hard to restrain myself, but you've gone overboard. Let's go Jellal." Jellal then smirked at Midnight and pulled her to him protectively, he is so proud that the confident and smart woman is beside him, and her confidence is sexy. _Serves him right._

"Oh yea, you still have to fly back to Magnolia, knowing how prude your date is." Midnight as he tried to save his face.

"We're not. We're actually staying at the penthouse tonight. And just because you didn't get lucky with her means she's prude, although there's nothing wrong being one. Maybe she just doesn't want to do it with you." He smirked and he led her into the elevator.

xxxxx

"You know what, your ex is a douche."

"I know."

They were now in the elevator when Jellal pressed the button for the penthouse, but his hand was still on Erza's waist. "Seriously now Jellal, we can stop pretending. Midnight isn't here anymore."

"Who says I was pretending sweetheart?" he pouted cutely, and Erza chuckled until they heard a sound indicating that they're already in the penthouse.

"We'll stay here Erza. My family owns this hotel and I'm managing it." She just nodded. "Okay, your highness. Thank you for the lovely dinner and fancy room," and she playfully curtsied to him.

He laughed and pulled her to him again, "You know, the dinner wasn't so lovely. Your ex kind of ruined my plans. Next time, I'll have him banned when we go here again. It could've been saved though if you continued to be a damsel in distress."

Erza scoffed at that. "Well I could've been your knight in shining armor."

"First, I don't need any saving. And second, you're a prince, Jellal, not a knight. You have your castle here. It was actually kind of fun. I thought I was watching a comedy, Midnight's playing a caricature, exaggerating his achievements." she chuckled.

"What do you have in mind anyway?"

"Oh, just me playing a song dedicated to you, then you'd find it romantic and we'd kiss," he playfully said.

"Aaah... Sounds... cliché"

"I have plan B though" he looked at his watch and then- led her to the balcony of the penthouse and there she saw the fireworks in the sky.

"Nice try. It was beautiful, but it was for the party in one of your function rooms Jellal." she chuckled.

He grinned. "You got me. You could've tried to humor me though."

They were sprawled out in bed, still with their clothes they wore in the restaurant. Erza has her eyes closed, while Jellal was staring at the ceiling. He then turned on Erza's side, and leaned using his elbow.

"Do you still love him that's why you were acting that way?" he suddenly asked. He was a little upset that Erza was somehow still affected by Midnight's presence.

"No. I actually _almost_ did love him. But my pride was crushed by him."

"Well, at least you know why he left," he said bitterly, remembering how Ultear left him.

"The first time we went to your house, you mentioned that you want to forget, who are you running away from anyway?" She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"I told you, it was my ex. And I _didn't_ run away. It was her who disappeared."

"Disappeared? Why? Was she in a plane crash or something?"

"Not something like that. But one day, without any clue or hint, she just left."

"You didn't have a fight before that happened?" "Nope." "Maybe she was kidnapped."

"If she was kidnapped, her clothes won't be missing with her. Her helpers didn't call the police and they won't say where she is. She just left, without a trace. I asked our other friends if she contacted them or know her whereabouts but nothing. It was like she didn't exist."

"Before that, how was your relationship?"

"It was good. We were together for four years you know. She was hinting on wanting to get married then. Its not that I don't want to marry her, I just wasn't ready at that time though."

"Oh. I was with Midnight for only a year. How long now since you broke up?"

"Two years and a few months now. I was depressed and I was waiting for her to return. I was so used to having her beside me, I always thought that we'd end up together, well until I transferred here in Magnolia to start again."

"Unconsciously or conciously? I mean the waiting?"

"For two years, consciously."

"And now?"

"I'm not waiting anymore."

"Hmm..." He then kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything's familiar.

Maviea, thank you for telling that this gets better. :p

Anemone, my tablet's fixed when I posted the last chapter, just that my files were deleted. =(

Enjoy!

Chapter 7.

Their affection with each other would be obvious to Lucy. The touch, the glance, the whispers when they think that no one's watching. Jellal would even kiss her when nobody's around which was getting harder due to that the construction is in full swing. When she asked him why he kept doing that, he half-jokingly said that it just felt good and that she is such a good kisser. They would be sneaking and then laugh about it after.

They would flirt unknowingly, oblivious to other people's presence, and subtly during their meetings with Natsu and Lucy. Natsu's dense as a rock though and he would just think that it was normal, but not Lucy. She's been suspecting it for months now.

Lucy asked her once if they were in a relationship. "what's your status? Are you in a relationship? Exclusively dating?" "I don't know, we enjoy each other's company though. He's a sweet man," she smiled.

There were no 'I love you's' involved, no 'will you be my girlfriend' question, their relationship does not have a label.

"Do you love him?" Lucy worriedly asked. She has a feeling that Erza has deeply fallen for their client without herself realizing it. Lucy can see the happiness in her eyes when he's around. She'd smile automatically when she hears his voice or just hearing Jellal's name. Erza was being different.

"I don't know. I actually haven't thought of it," she mused.

"I think you might want to sort out your feelings, Erza, and tell him. Because you might get hurt if you continue with that muddled relationship that you have. That kind of relationship is not...really beneficial."

"Why so? We're both happy anyway and no one gets hurt," she shrugged as she said it.

"No one gets hurt _yet_. And why? Because you don't have the right. You have to make it clear to him. The thin line separating your relationship from being more than friends, less than lovers is not clear. If he dates somebody else, can you question him?"

xxxxxx

"Oh hi Lucy, Natsu" Jellal greeted while expecting a certain red-haired girl to greet him too, but he doesn't see her around. Lucy noticed him somewhat looking for someone so she decided to tell him.

"Oh, Erza's not here. She has her quarterly meeting with the other team leaders. And I think she won't be around for the next few days."

"Oh, she didn't tell me" which made Jellal somewhat annoyed. _But why would she tell me, I am not her boyfriend._ "What about the work here?"

"Oh don't worry, Natsu and I got it all covered. Erza discussed all the things that are needed so you don't have to worry." Lucy half-smiled at him. Jellal was silent for a while and just nodded. He went to his private office and didn't go outside the whole day.

Jellal spent his time trying to figure out the things that they needed for the opening as well as reviewing the emails sent to him from their family corporation. He didn't leave his office and just asked for his lunch to be delivered inside. Lucy heard some of his staff talking. Since the construction started, he had hired several people and was currently training them for the operation of the restaurant.

"Sir Jellal's in a really bad mood since morning. I heard him call at Crocus and he was reprimanding one of the officers there."

"Oh yeah, I also noticed that he was kinda cold when I went to him during lunch. He was frowning while working on some documents."

xxxx

"Lucy, when do you think Erza will return?" He was teaching the chefs of the dishes he wants to include in the menu and made them suggest any other or if they want to try some changes that would be more appealing to the customers, when he saw Lucy passed by. His patience was rather thin that day, he was easily irritated by the smallest things and he can barely restrain himself from snapping. Erza wasn't in the restaurant for three days now and he was getting really antsy. His feelings was something new to him, he can't function really well and he's not liking it.

"Why? Do you have any questions or do you want anything changed? I heard she'll be finished doing her other commitments today so she's probably here tomorrow."

He smiled automatically. "Oh nothing, I was just kind of wondering when she'll be back."

He was tempted to send her a text message this time but changed his mind because he doesn't know what to say. He was calling on her phone several times, a day before, but she wasn't answering and he received a text message from her apologizing because she was in a meeting and her phone was in silent mode.

His mind would always lead to her the whole time she was absent, despite doing his work. He was distracted, he was getting used to seeing her almost everyday the past few months, and not seeing her suddenly for three consecutive days make him uneasy.

He was constantly thinking about her beautiful hair, her sweet smile, small waist and her intense eyes. He wondered how come she knows a wide array of cuisine. How she's got an eye for elegant and expensive things - it was shown in everything she owns. She had invited him inside her house several times and he was actually surprised that she was living in an upscale subdivision. Its not because she looked like a pauper or anything, on the contrary, she's always dressed really well, albeit a little formal. She usually wear smart-casual clothes due to the nature of her job - she's also doing field work but must still appear as professional - he hasn't really seen her outside of work. But based on their conversation, she lived off in college as an academic scholar and she was still paying a loan. The house was not that big, but it has nice interior and a garden. It was interesting because she used recycled and old things for the design and turn it into something elegant and with a modern vibe to it. She explained that the house isn't hers and she joked that she was merely tolerated to live there.

She showed him some of her guns, said that those were gifts as she told him that those were customized. Although she wasn't actively participating anymore in competitions, she's still updated regarding the latest models in the market and he discovered that its not only guns, but she's interested with any weapon that's available. She takes time to research about the latest and even the old ones, it was amusing him.

xxxxx

Erza arrived at the restaurant that morning but she was talking to someone on the phone. She nodded to Jellal as a greeting but she was mouthing sorry to him as she had to take the call first.

He was a bit disappointed but stuck around waiting for her to finish. He impatiently waited to the point of eavesdropping when he heard her chuckling, "Gray, come on. She's not even that pretty. I was actually wondering why you were with her." She paused. "And you talk to me more than you talk to her!" she scowled.

So, it was Gray again, he thought. He noticed that she would talk to Gray for at least 30mins whenever he calls and she would drop whatever she was doing. "Awww... You just missed me that much?" Pause. "Maybe you should come here, have a vacation. I'll bring you to my office so you'll think of transferring. I would even take a leave when you come here." Pause. "Okay, you know I love you. Bye."

She then saw Jellal with a dark aura. She was amused by his sudden change of mood and she went to him. But before she can say anything, he was interrupted by Jellal. "Erza, please see me in my office."

He was annoyed as she didn't see her for a few days and yet when she saw her, she ignored him for a call. From Gray. Again. And no, he's not jealous. He was never the jealous type. It was just irritated that that Gray would always abuse her kindness. Always demanding for her attention. And she will always give it to him.

As soon as she entered the office, Jellal locked the door, he shoved her back against the door and kissed her fiercely. She was startled, and then his kiss became softer and gentler but still desperate. She responded to him, putting her arms on his shoulders, gently running her fingers to his collarbone until they were out of breath.

His forehead leaned on hers when she breathlessly asked, "What was that about?" "I just missed you" he huskilly said. _And I was jealous,_ he mentally added. He touched her cheek and caressed it and she leaned to his touch.

"I missed you too," and she gave him a chaste kiss, which didn't satisfy him in the slightest.

"Well, it wasn't obvious." he pulled away and pouted as he leaned his back to his desk.

"Well, I was working and I was busy. But I'm here now." She smiled sweetly, seeing his childish side.

"How did it go? I mean your work."

"It was okay. But it was tiring. My back aches sitting for long hours."

"Do you want a massage?" He made her sit in his chair and started massaging her shoulders.

"Oh, this is good," and Erza moaned in delight. Jellal swallowed the lump on his throat. It became dry and sandy with each moans elicited from the redhead. It was becoming hard for him to restrain himself now, his pants tightened a little and he stopped.

"Why?" she groaned, while frowning at him. "I was enjoying that."

He chuckled and said, "And you're torturing me."

"What? Tired already? But you just started." she stated innocently, frowning, oblivious to what he meant.

"N-no, of course not, I'm not that weak. It was just... your moan, you stir something with it." and his face reddened, making his birthmark unnoticeable. "I'll just bring you to the spa. Let's just have a spa day today."

"But I have to work Jellal. Lucy and I have to shop for your restaurant for the interior design. We have a meeting with our furniture supplier in 30 minutes" as she looked at her wristwatch.

"Then we can go to the spa after. I'll go with your meeting too."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I already finished it. You were not here for a few days so... I burried myself to work."

"Let's go so we can finish your shopping already." He smiled and intertwined his hand to hers as they went out to search for Lucy. Erza stared at him while she blushed and she then averted her gaze. He did not let go of her hand even when they entered the car and continued doing so even when they arrived and walked to the supplier's shop, ignoring the knowing stares of everyone who knows them.


	8. Chapter 8

Anemone, thank you. Maybe never? Just like manga Jellal. I kid, I kid. :p

Maviea, me too. Jerza ftw!

Guest, I'm sorry in advance? Lol.

Raw file. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!

Chapter 8.

Erza woke up and called Jellal on the phone. Today was the day that she planned on confessing and ask him to be in an official relationship. Their work in the restaurant was done for a few days now and since their professional relationship is coming to an end, there will be no excuse to meet with each other again, unless its intentional. They haven't talked about it yet, hence her nervousness, but she was firm on her resolve to settle it this day.

"Hey, can we meet today?" She bit her lip, feeling her nerves, while asking the question.

"Sure, you can come by at the house anytime. The staff's on their rest day and I will be here all day."

"Okay. I'll be on my way now."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, I'll prepare something for us since its already lunch time anyway."

xxxxx

Jellal kissed her cheek when she arrived, it was just so normal to them now. They were doing coupley things but still not officially a couple. Hopefully, he'll return her feelings. She's positive that Jellal feels something for her, but what if she's wrong? She has to brace herself for the outcome of her confession.

"Hey, are you okay?" He touched her forehead to check if she's sick, she's a little paler due to nervousness and she was silent since she arrived. He then caressed her cheek in concern.

"I'm fine," she gave a small smile to him. "I just suddenly missed my mom," she lied.

"Speaking of which, you haven't told me much about your family. You're an only child right?"

She nodded. It was better to have a warm-up conversation while she's building up the courage to finally confess. They're in the kitchen as Jellal haven't finished cooking their lunch. "But my dad has a new family. My stepbrother fills my dad's expectations of me for the time being - while I was given temporary freedom to do what I want. I told you that right? We're a broken family. My mother lives in Bosco."

"For the time being? Meaning there's an expiration date?"

She chuckled. "Pretty much. But it was a good bargain so I'm sold with it."

"Nice. Why live solo then if you still have your dad here?"

"At that time, I felt like my dad's new family won't be comfortable with my presence so I decided to live with Aunt Hilda, she's my nanny. She's with her own family now but I visit her from time to time."

"What about your mom?"

"She was offered a job in one of the most prestigious hospitals in Bosco back then - she's originally from there - the most advanced in medical technology and research, and she's a really talented neurosurgeon, her alma mater also offered her a few teaching load." Jellal continued cooking while she's talking, although he made sure that she knows he's listening. "It was what she wanted all along, so she grabbed it. I was with her for two years after their divorce, but I am more comfortable here in Magnolia. My mother loves her life in Bosco more than being with me" she said bitterly, and he frowned. "Don't pity me, I've come to terms with it over the years. Besides, my uncle and Natsu are also here," she half-smiled.

"Natsu?" Jellal confusedly asked.

Something clicked her. "Oh, Natsu's my cousin. His dad is my mother's brother."

"What?! That pink-haired loudmouthed's your cousin?" He gawked. "How come he doesn't know your best friend?"

"Hey!" She punched him playfully. Erza raised her brow and chuckled. "Of course he knows Gray, they just don't like each other. We go to Bosco every summer. Erik and Meredy, his siblings, stays with their mother."

"W-what does he think about me?" Jellal hesitantly asked. Unconsciously wanting Natsu's approval.

"That you're ancient," and she grinned slyly.

"Hey! I'm just 30!" Jellal's eyes widen, and dramatically feign being insulted. "I rest my case." Erza remarked matter-of-factly, teasing him in the process. Then he smirked and started to tickle her and she fought back wriggling from his touch.

Jellal shifted the conversation after they had a break from panting due to laughing. "By the way, I already interviewed Mira. You were right. Even though she didn't have a formal education on wine mixing and bartending, she's excellent, and she's not bad with different cuisines either."

"As expected. I wouldn't recommend her if she's not qualified," she answered smugly.

"You know what, I made a strawberry cake last night, I was actually hoping that we'll meet today. So I'm glad you called." He kissed her lips, and their kiss deepened and all her worries was thrown out of the window. She doesn't know how much power he has over her, she was so weak with his touch, she melted in his kiss once again. He nibbled her ears and whispered sweet nothings to her, and his words were too intoxicating. She revelled in it, as it made her heart aflutter. His touch made a heat in her core, and she mewled in delight. They didn't even notice that they were already in his bed, sharing each other's warmth.

xxxxx

Erza went in the bathroom for a shower. She was too preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice him enter the bathroom. He just wrapped his arms to her waist then started kissing her neck. He washed her hair and her body and kissing her in the process. She began tracing the intricate mark on his face lovingly.

"You're insatiable." He then proceeded kissing her spine leading it for another round, succumbing to the unexplainable feeling of want he has towards the redhead goddess.

xxxx

Jellal went out first after the "shower," he was putting his fresh clothes on when he checked his phone. There was a message from a person he least expect to. He was distracted when Erza went out of the bathroom telling him that she has something she wants to talk with him and she'll just wait for him in the kitchen.

"You still owe me that strawberry cake," she said as she made her way to the kitchen, oblivious to the shocked expression Jellal was sporting at that moment.

xxxxx

"Jellal, I-I'm in love with you," she apprehensively stated. He was silent for almost 2 minutes now after she'd said it. She didn't expect his reaction and she was getting worried. They were in the middle of eating their dessert when she decided to confess to him. His reaction was unreadable as he ran his fingers on his damp blue hair. "Am I, am I reading it wrong? Is there really something between us... or are you just giving me false hope?" She can see that he was startled and distracted, and he was still silent. "If -if you don't feel the same way, let just stop whatever this is. I'll just pretend that it didn't happen and we'll never meet again." Her voice cracked and her eyes were glassy but she gritted her teeth so as tears won't fall.

"I, I" Before Jellal can find the words to reply, a voice interrupted them.

"Jellal!" A woman with long, black hair excitedly called out to him from the front door. He was surprised as he uttered her name. "Ultear"

Erza's heart sunk upon hearing the woman's name. Her heart raced from fear. The woman that Jellal planned on marrying before she disappeared is in front of them. Erza's dream was shattered, and she wished at that moment to wake up from that nightmare.

"Jellal, can we talk?" asked Ultear.

Jellal don't know what to do now. There were a lot of surprises thatday and he wasn't ready to face it simultaneously. Confusion can be seen on his face. Ultear pointedly stared at Erza too, quietly telling her through her stare to leave.

Erza wanted him to make her stay but she can see that he was like having a mental breakdown right now, and she decided not to be selfish. "I'll just go. Just call me after, Jellal" Erza sadly said and went out. She let her tears fall when she went inside her tinted car, she had imagined the different scenarios that might happen that day, but what happened was beyond her imagination, much less of her expectation.

xxxxx

Jellal was calm now. He didn't want what happened but he was thankful that Erza was sensitive enough to read the situation.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jellal, I am back. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why? You think that you still have someone to return to? You left me, Ultear." His blood boil, and his voice is higher than the usual.

The woman averted her gaze, clearly embarassed but she continued. "I know, but I had no choice then." She paused and Jellal waited for her to continue. He at least wanted to know why he waited in vain for two years. "I was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer, Jellal. Stage 2. I decided not to tell you and went abroad for treatment. I thought that it will only take a few months to a year, but it took more than two years."

His eyes softened but he continued, "And what do you expect? That I'll just keep waiting?"

"I'm really sorry, Jellal. I just don't want you to get hurt, knowing that I might die. And I want to live for you, for us." She paused. "I heard that you waited for me all this time."

"That was then, Ultear."

"Don't be stubborn, Jellal. You and I both know that we're meant to be together. You still don't have someone and you still love me. That girl? I have to admit, she's young and very pretty, but you don't have a future with her. You were just lonely. You've only known her what? A few months?"

"Don't talk about it like you know, because you don't," he spat.

"Think of the memories, think of the years we spent together. I was sick and all I can think about is to return to you." Guilt-tripping Jellal some more. "She'll forget about you eventually and find someone her age."

Is it really just because he's lonely? That's the question swirling in his mind. He's confused about everything. Erza's confession, wanting them to be official, Ultear's sudden arrival, her wanting him back. He wanted some time to think. He still have to figure out his own feelings. And damnit, he still have to think about the restaurant opening.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, my beta, TheSecretDreamer, will be busy with work and studies but said that he/she'll edit Chapters 3-8. However, he/she will not be able to continue as my beta for the aforementioned reason. I am really, really thankful to him/her for spending time to help me out, even fixing my sentence construction, making it more fluid for the readers to understand it easier. But since he/she's not going to continue being my beta, anyone interested? Pls. pm me if you're interested. I need someone for my grammar, and to call me out whenever the characters become OOC.

Anemone, aww... That's okay, God bless you on whatever you have to deal with.

Guest, that was an intense reaction, but please continue reading?

Raw file. Pls. bear with me. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!

Chapter 9.

"Boss, Gildarts is calling you to his office."

"Thanks, Cana, did he also tell you again how much he missed you?" Erza teased. She tried to busy herself for the last two days since she left Jellal's house. She was distracted, she was worried because she haven't heard anything from him, but she was giving him time to think.

Cana just rolled her eyes. Gildarts, her father, tends to baby her as she was his only daughter. Which kind of annoyed Cana and at the same time, secretly found it endearing.

xxxxx

"Hey Gildarts, Cana just told me you asked for me?" after she knocked on his door.

He motioned her to come in and have a seat. "Erza. Good you're finally here. Remember about your application to our study program?"

"Yes, I applied for it a year ago. Although I didn't satisfy the tenure requirement yet, I just took a chance. Just a maybe."

"Well, lucky you! They made a special consideration for you. You've got perfect grades, and your colleagues and professors acknowledge your potential. Makarov personally picked you, you are his favorite anyway, but of course he also based it on your performance. You don't satisfy the tenure requirement, but you've got the most impressive track record among the applicants," Erza smiled upon hearing it, but immediately frown when she heard Gildarts muttered his next sentence, "And Laxus turned it down."

"Wait, so I wasn't originally chosen?" she offendedly asked.

"Well Laxus has all the qualifications, he was here longer than you," he explained.

"Fair enough. But why didn't he accept it? It was a very good opportunity, especially if he's aiming the top position." It was no secret that Laxus Dreyar is very competitive and he's expected to succeed his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, as the CEO. Erza on the other hand, only want to make a name for herself in her chosen field, she works hard to earn her spot and the reason why she's Makarov's favorite. He was one of her professors when she was in college, and her mentor.

"Well, if you remember, he recently got engaged. Of course you can still attend the wedding if you'll accept since they plan to have the wedding next year."

"Oh good. How much time do I have to decide on it?" Pondering upon the good opportunity presented to her. It was what she wants, a way to study in Bosco University without using her mother's influence.

"You have until Friday. That will be four days from now. Sorry for the short notice, we still waited for Laxus' answer before we offered it to you."

"When will I have to go to Bosco, if I decided to accept it?"

"It will be at the end of the month. The school year will start on the 3rd week next month, so you'll have to be there early, to enroll and submit your requirements."

"Okay. I'll let you know of my decision before then. Thank you for the consideration."

She's in the company for three years now, she was the Summa Cum Laude of her batch, the highest honor that a graduate can receive, and she was immediately offered a job at Fairy Tail which she gratefully accepted.

She was a graduate of Magnolia University, it was a very good school for Architecture and Engineering but the top school would be Bosco University. Its not that she wasn't provided financially by her parents, her father would happily provide for her, but she was just stubborn and proud to accept the money freely. She said to her dad that it was a loan and that she would pay her college education herself, and she did. She finished paying it in full just three months ago, having paid it in installment. It took her only a few years after she graduated because she was an academic scholar too.

The scholarship provided by the company will entitle her to study her Masteral in Architecture, her materials and tuition fee will be paid for, and she will still be compensated while studying.

Food and lodging will not be included in the package but it was not a problem to her. Her mother, and Gray, are living in Bosco and she would love to spend time with them. Her mother's house was conveniently located near the university.

She thought about it, it was a very good opportunity for her but she wants her relationship with Jellal to work. She'll have to sacrifice it if she wants a relationship with him. It was the soft opening of Lemuria that night, she was invited with Natsu and Lucy to come and she thought that she has to talk to Jellal already about his decision. She refused to assume that Jellal's silence is an implied rejection of her confession.

xxxx

Jellal's ex, Ultear was also present in the event. However, Jellal was distant to Erza, he was clearly avoiding her. He still can't decide and he doesn't have the courage to tell either woman his decision.

"Erza, something wrong between you and Jellal? He was kind of avoiding you," Lucy concernedly asked.

"Its nothing, Lucy. He was just busy accommodating the customers." Erza half-smiled masking the hurt and disappointment she felt with Jellal's indecisiveness.

She went home without knowing his decision, they didn't have the chance to talk that night.

xxxxx

Three days had passed since the opening and she was going insane thinking why Jellal didn't bother to return her calls nor see her, despite her messages. She thinks that she's becoming clingy and desperate by continuously dropping him a message, and it was disgusting for her to think that she would stoop that low for someone, but she was doing it for him, for her love. She's a prideful person, but she also discovered that she's a passionate lover. She decided to go at his place and tell him about the offer she received. She took a leave of absence at work, she can't function much anyway, and she has to decide immediately regarding the study program.

She arrived at his house, luckily, the door dividing the resto and Jellal's personal space was unlocked. She saw him sitting in the porch at the back of the house, she was about to call him when she heard him talk. He was with someone and they were talking about something personal. Her first instinct was not to listen. She doesn't like eavesdropping, but it was too tempting.

"Ultear's back, Mest."

"And?"

"You knew how much I loved her. I was with her for four years and it was hard during the two years that she wasn't with me."

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't think it will be completely wiped out of me, I loved her for so long."

"What about you and Erza?"

He put his hands on his face in exasperation. "Erza, she made me feel that I am not alone. But she's not my girlfriend, we're just... we're just... For heaven's sake, I only knew her for six months!" That's what he tells himself for the past few days now because he thinks that it will make it easier to decide. "She's a great girl. We were happy, we had fun. She's refreshing, it was like having a breezy, summer romance." He paused and then continued. "I was just going along with it, I didn't expect that it'll get serious this early," as he drank his beer in between pauses.

Her blood gone cold. She stiffened. Then she turned her back and walked away, she did not look back. _Does it not mean anything to him?_ Tears started to stream down on her cheeks. It was like she's drowning in a reality she couldn't control, and she was gasping for that last lungful of air, she can't breathe. Lucy was right, she's gonna get hurt eventually with that kind of relationship they have. It was a big slap on her face, they don't have what she thought they have. She drove straight to Fairy Tail after wiping away the traces of her pain. She went to Gildart's office and talked to him, "I accept. Pls. prepare the necessary documents for my departure," she stated stoically.

In three weeks, she'll fly to Bosco. She worked nonstop to make herself busy, so that she can forget Jellal. Cana was getting worried about her and would tell her to get some rest, but she'd say that it's important to tie some loose ends before she left and to make the necessary turnover of projects which are not yet finished.

She was binge-eating too. That's how she express her sorrow, her eating reflects her stress level. She was overeating, and it made her feel queasy and throw up. She was so tired, she did it intentionally so that when she got home, she's already too tired to even cry over Jellal, or to even think about him.

On her last week in Magnolia, she didn't come to the office anymore as she had already said her goodbyes to her friends and officemates. She made herself busy with packing her things. The rest of the time, instead of crying she would eat, or sleep. She was pigging out to the point of vomitting. She was beginning to pity herself and she hated the feeling.

Even so, she was still hoping that Jellal would come, and if he asked her to stay, she will. That's how much she loves him.

It never came. He never came.

xxxx

A/N: What do you think guys? Poor Erza. Pls don't kill me for making Jellal an ass. Or an idiot. Or both. And Mest = Doranbolt.


	10. Chapter 10

Anemone, kindly check your account, I sent you a pm.

Jerza0691, no.

Nokiyoh682, I promise for a happy ending, but not soon. I don't like Jellal to think that he can just do that without consequences. :p

Maviea, thanks.

Guest, I'm really sorry?

As I've said before, I will post the next chapters as soon as I can, I will disappear for a few months because I have something to prepare for. Real life gets in the way sometimes. :p I'll be posting about 4-6 chapters more, disappear, then return by December. Really sorry but I can't be distracted so I have to take a break here.

No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!

Chapter 10.

*Timeskip*

A blue-haired man has arrived wearing his black blazer, denim pants, white dress shirt and shades. He's now newly-divorced, starting anew with no kids. And he's back after 7 long years. He dragged his luggage, looking at Magnolia, he breathe the fresh air... "Erza," he muttered.

xxxxx

Erza was busy reviewing the documents and blueprints submitted to her. She returned to Magnolia 5 years ago, after the two-year study in Bosco, and the rest was history. Her meteoric rise to the corporate ladder was so impressive that she was dubbed in business as Titania the queen. She was often featured in business magazines for her beauty and business acumen. And many are interested as she has remained single.

Cana knocked on her door before she opened it, "Erza, Jellal's here," she worriedly said after closing Erza's office door. "What?" she casually said, barely hearing what Cana said.

" _Jellal_. Is. _Here_." Hearing Jellal's name, Erza automatically raised her head. "What the hell is he doing here?" gnashing her teeth in shock and worry. "He was here early in the morning but I redirected him in the 4th floor, but he came back. He was pestering me to talk to you. He said he has some business proposal." C _alm down Erza, he's only here for business._ She took a moment to ready herself."Okay, let him in. Just give me 10 seconds. And Cana, not a word," her secretary only nodded.

"Jellal." Erza looked at him, secretly checking him out. _He was more gorgeous now than 7 years ago._ She noticed too that he wasn't wearing a wedding ring in his finger. _Act professional Erza,_ she reminded herself _._

"Erza... i-it was great to see you," he stammered, he was nervous as it was the first time that they saw each other after 7 years. His eyes were trailing at her from head to toe, she was more beautiful than ever, and her body's more developed, filling in the right places. She's dressed more feminine than he remembers, more professional-looking, and she's oozing with confidence, commanding respect from everyone. How he missed her long scarlet hair, her beautiful face, her soft, porcelain skin, her plump lips and her warm voice. It took all his strength to restrain himself from kissing her, and he didn't realize that he was holding his breath. But there was now an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fernandes, pls. have a seat. Do you want anything?" Erza broke the silence, as she gestured him to sit on the couch.

"Ah, coffee will do." Erza fill an extra cup at the side of her table with a brewed coffee and had put it in front of Jellal.

"What can I do for you?" she half-smiled and sat across him. Jellal was a little confused, Erza was still so nice to him despite what happened 7 years ago. _Maybe she wasn't mad anymore?_

"Oh, I'm thinking of getting your company to build another hotel in Crocus. We're expanding our family business and you're the best in the field."

"I see. I'll let Natsu's as well as Gajeel's team handle it. You can go to any of their office in the 4th floor to discuss it with them, I will inform them before you get there."

"But I want you to handle it Erza."

"I'm sorry Mr. Fernandes, but I can't. My work now is primarily administrative. I'm more involved in the management of the company than field work. That's the protocol of the company."

"But I won't give the project to Fairy Tail if you're not the one to handle it."

"Why not? I assure you, our employees are all capable and the best in the field, you don't have anything to worry about even if I wasn't the one personally handling it," she said professionally.

"Look, Erza. It was you who I trust. This is a big account and that's my only request, for you to lead the team for it. Anything concerning it, you would have to directly talk to me about it." He paused. "You also told me before that you want a name for yourself. I know that you're a highly respected architect in your field now, but this will add more prestige to you."

It will be bad to throw this potential big account and Erza is smart to know that. It will be beneficial to the company as it will boost its reputation. Aside from that, her name will be at the helm once again, earning another feather on her cap. The Fernandes Group of Companies is a business empire and if they'll be able to get this account and make them satisfied, the company will surely give all other construction projects to them.

"Mr. Fernandes, can we talk some other time regarding it? I'll have to think of a feasible plan for your request but I am swamped with work right now, I have to finish the annual report and I need to deal with a transfer here. You don't exactly have an appointment," she exasperatedly stated. She doesn't really have time to deal with Jellal right now, with Gray's transfer in Magnolia. The past week has been exhausting for her, she personally looked for a place where Gray will stay while he's looking for a more permanent place and she also did his groceries so that he wouldn't have to do the littlest things while he's adjusting. It took her years to convince him to live in Magnolia and she's very happy that he finally cave in.

"It's okay. I can wait for you," Jellal said, he was just going to savor the time waiting for her by looking at her. If he has to be patient, he will have patience. He promised himself to get Erza back, no matter what. He was miserable without her. He missed her and he was just happy to be in the same room with her.

"That's not really necessary. We can just schedule it another time," she said politely, masking her annoyance with Jellal's insistence. She wasn't expecting his sudden appearance in her office, and it was adding stress to her.

There was a knock to her door and it opened. They both turned their head to see who was at the door. "Surprise!"

"Gray! I thought your flight's tomorrow? You should've told me, I could've asked someone to fetch you," she embraced him and he kissed her cheek. Jellal's eyes narrowed and clenched his fists at the sight. _So this is Mr. First Kiss. She didn't tell me he looked like this!_

Jellal was a confident man. He isn't easily get insecure at someone, he's very attractive as far as he knows and he's successful, but not against Gray. Gray who's Erza's first kiss, Gray who's Erza's attention-whore of a best friend, Gray who's Erza's good-looking, attention-whore of a best friend and first kiss. His blood's rising in jealousy right now. The raven-haired man looks more like a model than anything, tall, nicely-built, and well-dressed, and Erza was excited to see him, contrary to their meeting. Aside from that, Gray kissed her, even if it was only on her cheek.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Gray replied. _Are they together now?_ Jellal thought possessively.

"How was your flight? Have you eaten already? I have to show you your office. Juvia will be your secretary."

"Hold up there, Scarlet. Let me have a second to look at you again in the flesh! It has been a year since your last visit to Bosco, I've missed you!" Jellal gritted his teeth when he heard Gray called Erza that. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one who calls her Scarlet, in the throes of passion, albeit it was her surname. They were talking like he's not there. They have their own world and he felt left out.

"We just talked yesterday! I missed you too, physically at least, but we can have all the time in the world now. I'm glad you finally decided to stay here." Erza said. She remembered that Jellal was there waiting. Her eyes flickered, signalling something to Gray through her stare.

"Jellal?"

"Yes?" Not taking his eyes away from the raven-haired man.

"This is Gray Fullbuster, our new Engineer. Gray, he's Jellal Fernandes, our potential returning client."

They shook hands, but both men glared at each other. One, because of jealousy, the other caused by anger.

Erza then interrupted. "If you'll excuse us. Gray was part of my agenda today, so I'll personally lead him to his office."


	11. Chapter 11

Maviea, oh I won't, don't worry. It will take time on December but I will finish this story. And Erza's definitely not happy, after all the hurt she's gone through.

Guest, honestly, 7 years because I was influenced heavily by the manga hahaha. And you're right about their age and same reason.

Anemone, thanks. No prob.

Raw file. No copyright infringement intended. Still don't have a beta so pm me if interested. Enjoy!

Chapter 11.

"Cana, can you pls. put me on schedule with Erza tomorrow for a dinner meeting?"

"Nope. She doesn't accept dinner meetings in her schedule except if its a matter of life and death. And as to office hours, her schedule's full."

"Make it a lunch meeting then. She needs to eat anyway. Tell her to be at Lemuria at lunch."

xxxxxx

He was in deep thought while walking out of the building when he saw Lucy entering the building.

"Hey Lucy!"

She was startled when she saw Jellal. "Jellal! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I came by to see Erza. I asked her to work on a certain project. But she was kind of weird."

"What do you mean?" Lucy started fidgeting, her voice trembled a little.

"Hmmm... how do I put it... she was somewhat... business-like. She was calling me by my surname..."

He was cut off by Lucy then, "Like talking to a client?"

"Exactly!" "That's cause you're a potential client right?"

"Yes, but she changed. She wasn't like that before." His brows frowning.

"Erza didn't change. She was always like that with clients. She'd treat clients professionally."

"But she wasn't like that with me."

"What?! You think that she was like that with every client?! You were an exception Jellal!" She snapped. She then strode away from Jellal, leaving the latter confused by her sudden outburst.

xxxxx

Although Jellal wasn't in a good mood because of Gray's appearance, he was excited of tomorrow's meeting. He carefully thought of what to serve Erza for lunch, making sure that it was all her favorite, and not to mention the special strawberry cake he baked. He personally prepared the food, waking up early and cooking for almost half a day, and he planned the meeting to be at the patio of his house.

Erza arrived at Lemuria, it has been almost 6 years now since she last set foot in the restaurant. Almost nothing has changed. She noticed that everything that they did was maintained so well that it didn't even look that it was renovated 7 years ago. Her mind starts to wander about the past but she immediately snapped back in the present when a uniformed lady welcomed her, and she reprimanded herself.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, I'm here to meet Mr. Fernandes. But before that, is Mirajane Strauss here?"

The receptionist smiled at her warmly. "Right this way, Ms. Scarlet." She led her to Mira, and the white-haired woman smirked at her.

"My, my Erza, nice to see you here. Are you here to see Jellal?" she innocently asked.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Mira you're the manager here. You know that we have a lunch meeting. This is not a date so don't assume anything. It would also be appreciated if you're not going to blab it to anyone, I don't want to be the subject of any gossip at the office." she warned.

"Aww...you're so cute when you're being defensive, Erza," she cooed. "But with how Jellal prepared for your lunch 'meeting' and how excited he is, it doesn't seem that way," she winked at the redhead.

Erza just shook her head at Mira. What can she expect with the she-devil who spout nonstop about her nonsense pairing whenever they meet. Erza also noticed the knowing stares of the staff but just shrugged it off as the manager led her to the patio.

"Erza!" Jellal brightly smiled and greeted her, she only nodded. "Thank you, Mira." They were too familiar with each other that Erza can't call him other than his first name if she didn't consciously remind herself not to call him by his first name. There were two tables at the patio. A rectangular table located at the slightly far side of a small, round table. Jellal was sitting on a chair in the round table. He met her in welcome and guided her to sit opposite his.

"So Jellal, what are your conditions for hiring our company?" as she put the table napkin on her lap. She wants the meeting done as soon as possible, she didn't want to beat around the bush.

Jellal on the other hand was busy serving her the appetizer and drink. She looked at him since he wasn't answering her question. "Erza, I already prepared the food for you, so you don't really have any choice of what you're gonna eat. But not to worry, all the food that I prepared are all according to your preference." A waiter a little far from them was on standby for any of his instructions, but giving them privacy at the same time.

"You prepared it yourself?"

"Uhuh," Jellal sheepishly smiled.

"I think you should take your seat now Jellal. We should start having our lunch meeting."

"Right," Jellal was slightly disappointed that Erza was so formal. She wasn't smiling to him frequently like she used to but he couldn't complain. He was just thankful that she didn't send a representative to meet him.

He was really trying hard for the conversation to stray to something more personal, like they used to, but she would revert it to business talk. And in the middle of their lunch, her phone rang.

"Excuse me, Jellal, I've got to take the call," she turned her back and walked a little farther but Jellal could still hear her.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you?" Pause. "That's nice! You better show it to me." Pause. "Did you eat already?" Pause. "Me? I'm having lunch right now." Pause. "Are you having a good time?" Pause. "That's great. I have a meeting now so I'll just see you later." Pause. "I love you," she chuckled while half-whispering during the conversation until she hung up.

Jellal felt like a cold bucket of water was poured over him. _Gray. Again. Why did he have to always interrupt them. And she talks sweeter to him than 7 years ago! Are they dating now?_ He shrugged at the thought. _No, it can't be._ But he can't think of a reason why its impossible. It stings to hear Erza talked sweetly to the person on the other line. "So where are we?" Erza asked, now back to her seat. Despite his sadness, he forced himself to cheer up. Their lunch meeting wasn't finished yet. He just have to suck it up and treat Erza really special. Maybe she'll be able to see his efforts slowly.

xxxxx

Their lunch meeting ended. They both agreed that Erza will personally supervise the project and will only be needed in Crocus once in a while. Jellal walked her in her car.

"Hey Erza, did you like the food?"

"Yea, all of the food you served are tasty, and the strawberry cake was better than before. Thank you," she said politely, bowed and left. He smiled by what she said, but he can't help thinking how distant she was to him the whole time and it made him sad.

xxxxx

Levy invited her close friends for a get-together. It was attended by Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Cana and Gajeel. Jellal was also there as they're cousins. He also attended hoping that Erza will be there. It was one of the worst get together he had attended. Natsu was snapping at him, Lucy and Cana were ignoring him, Gajeel was anti-social, Juvia was endlessly talking about Gray and most of all, Erza wasn't there. He asked Levy where Erza was, but she only told him that eversince Erza returned from Bosco, she rarely go with them in their get-together.

Since only Levy and Juvia talk to him, blue heads stick together right?, he decided to talk to the latter to his mistake. Juvia was dreamily talking about Gray again saying how gorgeous and kind he is. Gray this, Gray that. Which made him agitated and more jealous, and sulkily told her that Gray's with Erza to shut her up. Juvia got angry with him and she snapped at him, telling him she's Gray's assistant and therefore, she knows him better than Jellal knows Gray. She said that Gray was only Erza's best friend and not her love rival. His face lit up with what he heard.

He went then to Cana who was busy kissing the bottle of beer in her hand and confronted her. He asked her before if Erza has a special someone and she answered him in the affirmative.

"Why? Did I tell you it was Gray?"

"Then who is it?"

"Why do you need to know? That's none of your business."

"Because I want to be with her."

"I don't think you deserve her," Cana glared at him and left him.

xxxxx

"Erza, can you please have dinner with me?" He was there again in her office, in the guise of checking the recent development of the plans for his hotel.

"I can't. I'm busy. I need to go home," not even lifting her head from the document that she was typing on her laptop to look at him.

"But you always tell me that."

"Because that's the truth."

"Then I'll just take out some food, we can eat at your house. Or I can cook," he desperately said.

"No. Thank you, but I can buy my own food and I can cook too," Erza declining politely.

"Why not?"

"Do I really have to spell it out to you? Fine then. Because I. don't. want. to."

"Erza..." he begged.

"What do you want Jellal? You're wasting my time with this trivial matter," she dryly said.

"I want you back."

Erza laughed at this. She raised her head to look at him for a moment and she laughed at him. "You want me back? What, 'cause you're lonely again? Ultear left you again?"

He was a bit offended but he was expecting that she would not immediately give in.

"Erza, you know that it isn't like that."

"I know? I don't, Jellal. Its just sex. We had a blast, we parted ways, end of story. I don't have an interest to jump on your bed again." She said casually.

"You know that its more than that. And why are you putting finality to it?"

"Do I have to remind you what happened 7 years ago? I'm done playing with you. We shouldn't have crossed the line in the first place anyway." _Play?_ Every word she said hurt Jellal, but he just shrugged it off and took her hand. It was the first time their skin touched again after so many years and he jolted, his skin still tingle with the contact.

"But that was already in the past."

Erza stopped examining the document she was typing and stared at him. "Right, all in the past which was something I don't want to relieve again nor continue. I don't have plans to include you in my future."

"Let's start again, Erza," his eyes pleading.

"I told you, no plans. Not in my future, nor my present." She paused, she hesitated for a moment, then continued. "My mother told me that the first time will always be the hardest, it gets easier, you get used to it, until the time you want more. I did that with you, to my shame, and I learned from it."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Confused at her cryptic explanation.

"To not start something that is clearly doomed from the start. We had a different start, a complicated one, which is against how I thought it should be and I still allowed it to continue. Wrong start, but I was stubborn, I thought that you know, it can work. What you did definitely made me regret why I didn't listen to her."

"But this time, it will be different, Erza. I can give you more. Can't you just forgive and forget?"

" _But this time,_ I don't want it anymore. I forgive Jellal, but I never forget, I learn. I'm not a martyr, I tried it once, but it never worked out. Martyrs just... suffer and die." There was no hurt that can be inferred in her voice. She had burried any feelings that she had with Jellal. Over the years, the bitterness had subsided, she admitted that she took part with what happened. She allowed things to escalate, to eat more than she can chew and she had faced its consequences.


	12. Chapter 12

Raw file. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!

Chapter 12.

It was late at night, Erza and Gray were in the former's living room. She was lying on the couch while holding a tall glass on her stomach, while he was sitting on the floor, leaning his back on the bottom part of the couch, fiddling his own glass. They were drinking red wine.

"You can just sleep in the guest room, Gray. Its already late and you're a bit intoxicated,"

"You know that I can still drive, but since I just moved, I'll sleep here. You haven't told me why Jellal's here in Magnolia. I thought he was in Crocus."

"I was also surprised when he appeared, I think my soul left my body in shock and nervousness." She laughed humorlessly. "But he told me that he's here for business. He hired us to build his hotel in Crocus,"

"Is that all?"

"Nope. He's always in my office since then, asking me to have dinner. Said he wants me back." Erza then sipped her wine.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I already learned Gray," as if stating the obvious.

"Just... be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again. You've suffered enough." he held her hand and pressed it lightly.

xxxxx

Jellal was in her office again. He made it a point to make his presence felt. Often pestering her, in her opinion.

 _She had decided to buy a punching bag and a boxing set after that, she told herself that it was for her health, to make herself fit with all the cakes she's ingesting but she knows that it was more than that. There was too much stress in the office and Jellal's the main cause of it. She cleared the basement and let herself blow some steam off, whenever she's becoming too tensed by what's happening around her, she'll go there and box, releasing any emotions she felt._

"Is it true that you already have someone special?"

"Does it matter? But yes, he is indeed very special to me." Her patience going thin.

"No, I don't believe you, you're just saying that to make me feel jealous."

"Believe what you want to believe, Jellal. I don't care whether you get jealous or not. My world doesn't revolve around you." she indifferently stated.

"Why can't it be me, Erza?"

"You had your chance, and you blew it. Whatever happened before that you think started between us ended already. So please, stop coming to my office if it isn't business related."

"But you don't want me in your house either. I won't stop until you accept me, so it will be easier if you just surrender. I'm not going anywhere."

"'Then get used to it. I don't plan on going anywhere anyway' Ring a bell, Jellal?" she scoffed, whilst reminding him of what he said before when they had dinner in Sema. Jellal didn't say anything because he remembered that night very well. His memories with Erza were what kept him from self-destruction. He would try to remember the littlest things that they had shared whenever he can't sleep or he's not doing anything, and he would be happy and frustrated at the same time. It was a cycle, and he couldn't stop, but this time, he has a chance to turn the things around in his favor and he'll do everything to make her his.

xxxxx

Jellal had set up for the whole team to go to Crocus. He had arranged for everything, instructing his subordinate in Crocus of the things needed for the ocular inspection of the place where his hotel will be built. He planned everything himself, even the itinerary, customizing it as business with pleasure, him assuming that Erza, as head of the team will be with them.

However, on the day of the flight, "Where's Erza?" The plane will leave in an hour, he knew the redhead's work ethic, she was never late and her being one is unthinkable.

"Who told you that Erza will come? Your agreement is for her to supervise the project. She doesn't need to be in Crocus for now as we're just going to inspect the place. She's going to visit only during the construction. She has to finish something else in the office." Gray said.

"If that's the case, you can proceed to Crocus. My representative will be there to welcome you and brief the team. I remember that I have something to do here." He wore his shades, then left. _Erza's still avoiding me,_ he inwardly groaned. He sighed, he was hoping that they can spend time together even if she was working but her plan was different.

xxxxxx

It was a Saturday, since he had changed his plans due to Erza's unexpected absence, he decided to go to the supermarket at the mall. He was on his way to buy some ingredients for his new recipe when he saw a flash of red. He was pretty sure that it was Erza, and it was really her, he followed her until she stopped walking. He looked up at the sign of the "store" where she was standing and he got confused. It was a playhouse. She was talking to one of the assistants and then a boy went to her and she leaned down and the boy kissed her cheek.

She was holding the hand of the child and they walked happily. The boy was enthusiastically telling her something. Jellal was getting nearer towards them but he still cannot see the boy's face. He first thought that maybe it was a kid of one of Erza's friends or a nephew, but before he was able to call her attention, he heard the boy called out to her. "Mom, let's hurry! The movie will start any minute now!" The boy was pulling her hand, and she laughed at him. "So excited? Relax, Sieg, we have time. I already purchased our tickets."

Jellal stopped in his tracks. But realizing that they're getting farther to him, he moved to follow them. He was bothered, many things were running through his mind with what's happening in front of him. _So Erza has a child? But wait, she doesn't have a husband right? She's still single, she's still using Scarlet! Maybe she's got a live-in partner?_ He was also looking if a man, _her soon to be ex, in his opinion, if she was indeed with someone else,_ will go near them but he was hoping that no one would approach them. They were going on the way to the Cinema. He was staring at the kid, he was in a distance where he can see them but their backs was facing him. He was trying to see the boy's face, he was trying to figure out who might be the father of the child, _Probably Gray?_ The thought made him grit his teeth. By then, a tall man with dark hair stopped them, Jellal's eyes narrowed, thankfully, it seems like the man just asked for directions. _Maybe_ _she had adopted the kid?_ As he was still in denial and trying to put some sense into it.

The kid slightly turned his head, and finally, Jellal saw the side of his face. The kid has a pair of chocolate brown eyes just like Erza's, but he stiffened at the sight of the birthmark on the kid's right cheek. Exactly like the one on _his_ right cheek. As Erza and Sieg happily went inside the cinema, Jellal was left still like a statue, standing outside. He just started moving after someone bumped onto him.

He was shocked beyond belief that when Levy called him on the phone to ask him something about the hotel, he could not finish a coherent sentence at first.

"Levy, when did Erza came back at Fairy Tail?"

"Erza came back, uhm I think 5 years ago. That was two years after she studied in Bosco."

"Did you know if she ever dated someone?"

"Jellal, I'm not really aware much of the gossip in the office..."

"Please... just try to remember..." Jellal in a pleading voice.

Levy sighed, "I always hear Gajeel complain about Erza being uptight and strict that she should date somebody to relax. He's having a hard time with her meticulousness in every project, so I guess she doesn't date. Lu-chan wished once that Erza meets someone soon though. I overheard Cana that Gray and Erza should date as they were apparently really close. Why are you asking about her? I heard that you're always in her office" she teased.

He ignored answering Levy's teasing, instead he asked another one. "So she didn't bring anyone during company parties? Anyone visiting her, like family?"

"No, now that you mentioned it, hmmm... she actually just stay for a while at parties, only for the amount of time she was needed. And no, no relative visits her in the office."

He then remembered something when he came back in Magnolia. Cana was shocked to see him when he walked out of the elevator on the way to Erza's office.

 _Flashback_

 _"What are you doing here Jellal?" He saw Cana's eyes widened like saucers but sounding annoyed at the same time._

 _"Well I am flattered that you still remember me Cana. I'm going to be your company's client again. Where's Erza?"_

 _"She will arrive soon. But she's doing administrative work now. You better go in the 4th floor," her voice cold._

 _"Cana, does she have someone special in her life right now?"_

 _"Of course she has! Why wouldn't she?" she said in a slightly high-pitched voice. Is Cana kind of irritated? he thought._

 _"Are you not happy to see me?"_

 _"And why should I be?"_

 _"I didn't do anything wrong to you."_

 _"Maybe not, but after what you did to Erza... " she immediately closed her mouth after realizing what she said._

 _"What?" "Nothing"_

 _So she knows. Natsu was very angry at me, and Lucy was giving me a cold shoulder, although the rest of the people at Fairy Tail were not. It seems like Erza made it a secret except to her team._ Slowly, Jellal began to connect the different situations between him and Erza and her friends. Analyzing the way they treat him since he came back.

xxxxx

"Erza, who is Sieg?" he asked, trying really hard to calm himself. He was getting angry and he's stressed out but he was also weighing the situation, he's feeling mixed emotions as he's nervous and excited at the same time.

"H-how did you know about Sieg?" she stuttered. She was shocked for a moment but immediately snapped out of her stupor. She averted her gaze and tried to make herself look busy with the examination of the scale model of the hotel building submitted and was in front of her.

"I saw you at the mall last Saturday. You have a kid." he said sternly, getting impatient because Erza's avoiding what he wants to know.

She winced but then pretended that it was just a casual conversation. "Why do you care?"

"Is he my kid?" Jellal's patience was waning. His voice is higher and deeper than the usual that made Erza flinch.

"Why would you assume that?! Just as you said, I have a kid. Sieg is _my_ kid! Not yours or anyone else. He's _my_ son!" She slightly trembled, trying really hard to make her voice normal as much as possible but her anger is dangerously surfacing. She had practiced this a million times in her head if she was to be discovered but the reality is much more scary.

"I don't believe you! I saw his mark! It was exactly like mine!" He was tired, sleep-deprived and angry. He's angry at Erza albeit very sorry to her, very angry at himself and angry with fate.

"I don't care what you saw. Whether he has a mark or not, doesn't accurately prove that he's your son. I don't think too that personal stuff be discussed in the office. Pls. leave if you're gonna talk about my family." She stonily stated, pointing at the door to him, trying hard to hide the clenched fist behind her desk.

"or else?"

"I'm gonna call security."

"I'm gonna let it slide today Erza, but we're still not finished talking about this. I'll give you a few hours to think about it."

xxxx

Erza was anticipating Jellal's visit but she continued doing what she usually does. It was a Tuesday but also a holiday and it was a good thing that Sieg was just picked up by Gray really early to spend some time with him.

She jogged to a nearby park to release some tension and was about to open her gate when she heard someone squeaked. She saw Jellal with his arms twisted on his back by a man wearing shades with his polished white hair, white leather coat, black shirt and tight fitting jeans. She sighed, "Rustyrose, you can let go of Jellal. If you happen to see him around me, don't worry. He's not gonna hurt me, not physically anyway." She then pulled out her phone and had a conversation with someone. Jellal followed her inside, he didn't quite understand the conversation but he heard her tell exasperatedly to the person on the phone that she can take care of herself. Her house was a lot different from before, he noticed. There was a sort of an enclosed mini-box room at the living room, but it was clear that a child is living in the house. There are lots of pictures of Erza and Sieg, but mostly Sieg. The furnitures are child-friendly, the edges were cut into a round shape making it safer for kids to bump into. His observations were interrupted when he noticed that Erza ended the call. She gestured him to have a seat in the living room.

"Look Erza... I'm sorry for barging in your office and yelling at you yesterday. It was just... I can't really sleep since I saw you with Sieg last Saturday. I was getting crazy thinking about what happened then... 7 years ago, how did it happen... why did it happen..." tiredness was evident in his eyes and his voice was desperate. He looked miserable, he has dark circles around his eyes indicating that he hasn't slept much the past few days.

Erza's eyes softened. "You can see that I'm okay, Jellal. Yes I have a son but it is none of your concern."

"How can you say that? He's my son too."

"Why are you insisting that, Jellal?" Erza frowned, and she folded her arms, she wasn't able to sleep too, readying herself of what lies ahead that day.

"Erza please... don't deny it anymore when we both know for a fact that I am Sieg's father. Let me make it right to you. You are my family. Please Erza, stop hiding the truth from me... " He went near her and held both her hands, begging her to just say the truth to him.

"I called a friend in Bosco and he made a few calls. You were pregnant when you studied on your first year there," he continued.

She pulled her hands away from him. "I won't deny that. But what made you automatically assume that you're the father? Just because you want to come back in my life, you'll insist that my kid is yours. Don't do this to me." Her voice commanding. Her guard is up again higher than ever.

"Erza... it wasn't just about you anymore. Just like you said, you don't sleep around. You're not like that at all."

"I did it with you, what made you think that I won't do it with someone else? I was hurt, maybe out of that, I slept with other people just to forget you. Have fun," she coldly stated.

"Maybe, but you didn't. And that doesn't explain the birthmark. If you slept with someone else to forget me, you won't choose someone with the same birthmark as I have. I told you, I was the only one left in my family, aside from my father. Just admit it, Erza"

But before she can say something, someone barged at the door, "Mommy!"

Erza was shocked. "Siegrain! What are you doing here?"

Sieg glanced at him but turned his attention to his mother. "We decided to go fishing and Uncle Gray told me to get spare clothes. Sorry mom, I didn't know that someone was with you."

"Sieg sweetheart, you better go now, Gray is waiting for you," she sweetly said, but a hint of worry can be heard.

The little guy then stared at Jellal for a while, Jellal stared back at him smiling, "Dad?"

Jellal's eyes widened in surprise and he was overwhelmed with delight by Sieg's acknowledgment. His mouth agape and then he smiled brightly. He walked towards him and knelt down so that they'll be at eye level. "How old are you Sieg?" "I'm 6."

He chuckled and patted his son's head and glared then smirked at Erza.

The cat's out of the bag now.

xxxx

So who do you guys think Erza called on the phone after she saw Rustyrose? And do I suck for making the story this way?

And YssaScarlet, you're partly correct, no dinner meetings and no get-together because of her son, not a daughter though. Sweetheart/special someone is Jellal's son with Erza. The clues were pretty spread out in the previous chapters right? When Jellal disappeared, Erza was vomitting, eating a lot and sleeping a lot that time. Lucy, Cana and Erza being worried when he returned.

And Guest, that's also one of the reasons why I chose the 7 years timeskip, so that the son will be able to recognize his dad clearly and without a doubt.

TheScarlettSky, what card? Hahahaha.

Anemone, yea, if Jellybeans want her really bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Anemone, thanks. Lol glad that it was a little obvious that I changed the way she speaks when she spoke with Sieg. I was thinking if the change will be noticed.

Anythingfanfiction13 and EvilRomeo, glad you liked/loved it. I hope I can still make it interesting enough. :p

Raw file, bear with me. I need a beta, if interested, pm me. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!

Chapter 13.

Gray was also in the house now. Erza isn't expecting Jellal to be in her house for a long time that she didn't bother to lock her gate. Gray figured that something might have happened when Sieg didn't return fast enough, he also noticed an unfamiliar car in front of Erza's house.

"Gray, can you please take Sieg at your house or at the fishpond now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" not removing her eyes at Jellal's. They were staring intensely at each other.

They were silent for a while after Gray and Sieg left. Jellal broke the silence first.

"Why did you hide it from me?"

 _Flashback 7 years ago._

 _She had arrived that night in Bosco._ _Sorrow filled her being, despite what she discovered just days ago._ _She slipped into her mother's bed and curled._

 _"What are you doing here Erza? Is there a problem?" The pink haired woman, the strict and revered Porylusica Scarlet, asked worriedly. She knew that Erza's staying with her while she's studying and eventhough they have a good relationship, they weren't the affectionate type. Between Erza's parents, it was her ex-husband who was the affectionate one to their daughter. She wasn't sweet but Erza knows that she cares._

 _"I just missed you. Please let me sleep here just this once," her back facing her mom. Her mom wanted to ask her what's wrong but instead hugged her daughter to sleep._

 _xxxxxxx_

 _"Hey, heard from your mom that you're already here. You didn't call me, you okay?"_

 _"_ _Gray! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Your mom called. She was worried about you. You actually look like a mess, you know." Gray plopped himself to the bed with her and kissed her cheek._

 _"Thank you very much, that was such a warm welcome back statement" she said sarcastically._

 _"Do you wanna talk about it?"_

 _"Not yet," she half-smiled._

 _"Okay. Talk when you can," he took the can of peanuts on top of her side drawer and waited for her._

 _Erza then talked about everything except the topic that Gray was expecting to hear. She was laughing hysterically too, obviously trying to cover up her sadness. And he just listened to her and just followed up on the topic. Then she suddenly became quiet. They were just silent for a few minutes finding a way on how to say the words._

 _"You k-know, I thought we would've been fine. Jellal's the only man I thought I can be with, I told you about him right?" Gray just nodded._ _She then continued telling him what happened and how she ended in tears. "H_ _e doesn't feel the same way, I was stupid for thinking that what we had was special, guess I'm not good enough," she laughed bitterly._

 _"That's not true. What happened is that he's a douche and an idiot for not seeing how great you are," he had put his arm on her shoulder and half hugged her._

 _"Thank you, and I love you," she said as she lifted her face to look at him._

 _"I love you too," as he ruffled the top of her hair._ _Silent tears are now streaming her face._

 _"And Gray... I'm pregnant." He was surprised and he rubbed her arm to comfort her._

 _"Did he at least know?" he gritted his teeth thinking about Jellal, he just want to bash his face for hurting Erza like this. Erza doesn't cry. She never cry, at least not in front of others, not even with friends or family. Until now. She shook her head, "Didn't have the chance to tell him."_

 _"You'll be okay," kissing the top of her head and he wiped her tears using his fingers. "What about your mom, did you tell her?"_

 _She laughed humorlessly, "Didn't have to. She didn't say much but she gave me some vitamins for pregnant women this morning before she left for work." Her mother's a doctor, of course she would know the changes in her body once she saw her daughter. Erza doesn't have to tell her to know._

 _Gray. She loves Gray, and he loves her, but their relationship was purely platonic. Sure, they kissed, but that was out of curiosity, and they wanted their first kiss to be special, and for it to be so, they would have to do it with someone special, and they chose each other, because as they said, they will always be special with each other. Gray was the person she's certain that would stick with her no matter what._

xxxxxx

"It wasn't intentional, Jellal."

"Is that the reason why you were still so nice to me? So I won't get suspicious why you were so angry if you acted that way? Do you hate me that much to hide it from me? And for so long! Why Erza?! Why?" His voice is low but hard.

"Don't you turn the table on me, Jellal. You didn't know how much I suffered during that time," as she clenched her fists and teeth.

"And I would have been with you! If you just told me!" The argument turned into a full blown fight between them, they were yelling at each other.

"But you never were! You left me cold, you made me feel unwanted. And for the record, I only knew about my pregnancy two days before my flight! I would've told you if you have shown interest, if you even bothered to return my calls! But you were too _busy_ choosing your ex!"

"I... I'm sorry. I was really confused that time. Ultear, her reason for leaving was because she had cancer, and she went to the best hospitals for treatment. She only returned after completing all that." He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling frustrated.

"After the treatment. So she was already healed then right?"

"R-right."

"So you can't wait to run into her arms again... She was back, so you don't need me anymore... You got back to her, you even married her..." she bitterly said, not looking at him, as if saying it to herself, as she figured out what happened. Erza was calm but tears were flowing endlessly from her eyes.

"It wasn't like that Erza... and everything's settled now, Ultear and I... we don't have a relationship anymore."

She lifted her face to look at him. "So are you and I... but who am I kidding, we didn't even had one from the beginning anyway." she scoffed. "And I intend it to stay that way," she concluded and turned to walk away from him. But Jellal stopped her, he was now hugging her from behind.

"But Erza... I love you. I loved you then and still," his voice was cracked while hugging her, he was desperate and he was begging. "What's this? Fake it 'til you make it? You only love me when it's convenient to you," she said disbelievingly. She just let him hug her but her voice was cold and piercing.

"Well, thank you for showing me how much you loved me. I felt the love, really, _in fact,_ I felt like a fuck buddy," she laughed sarcastically. She felt like going crazy right now. Her head was spinning and her heart felt like its gonna burst out of the pent up emotions she had restrained over the years. She thought she got over it, but Jellal's digging up the painful past and the pain she felt was trying to get out of the lid she had successfully put on after many years of trying.

"What?! What are you talking about?" he pulled away and stared at her, he doesn't understand what she's saying now.

She gazed at him coldly, it sent shivers down his spine. "I was there when you were talking to a friend of yours at your house. You said 'we just had fun. Like a breezy, summer romance' And yea, _we sure did._ I didn't know that I was just a good lay." she bitterly said.

He was stunned _._ _._ " _Please_ Erza, I didn't recognize my feelings early enough, I was so stupid back then! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I was foolish! I had hurt you but I will do anything you want just to forgive me! I can't live without you, _please Erza_ " he said in a panicked manner, he was hugging her frantically, trying to convince her that he's sincere and that he was saying the truth. He didn't realize that he was crying already. Knowing that she heard that conversation made him realize why she was so adamant on rejecting him and he's now scared that she will never want to be with him.

She pushed him away, trying to pry him away from her. "Stop. Stop it. You've lived for seven years without me! I want the best, I deserve the best. I don't want to ever feel the second choice, Jellal. The alternative... the spare... You don't expect me to accept you just because your relationship with her didn't work out again, right? Sorry isn't a magic word that would make everything alright." She said in a resigned tone, as if there were no more emotions left anymore.

"But you were never my second choice, Erza. I went here but you were gone," trying to explain, trying to make her understand.

She nodded. "Maybe not your second choice, just a rebound. Those are empty words, Jellal. You know what's funny, I would've believed it back then even after what I've heard if you went after me. I actually waited but it was a waste of time." She gave him a bitter smile.

Jellal can't find the words to say to her. He should never have made her wait for a month before he chose her and he should've looked for her. He was so _fucking_ stupid! She's right, he doesn't deserve her, she deserve someone much better. But he's a selfish person when it comes to her, he was already fuming just thinking her in the arms of someone else, and he already wants to tear the limb of that person.

They were silent for a while, she wiped her tears and composed herself, locking her emotions back again. His musing was cut off when she spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I was left with very limited options back then. But it was of the past, so let us just move forward," she paused. "You may see Sieg anytime you want. No need to hide him from you anyway since you already know, but _please_ give me more time to explain it to him. I'll contact you in a few days." And she spun around and left.

He was left in her living room, dejected and regretting.

xxxxxxx

"I heard you had a row with Erza... in the office. What was that about?" Levy asked. They were alarmed because the argument can be heard across the hallway, although they can only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, thus it was the subject of the office gossip since it happened.

"We have a child. Erza and I."

Levy's eyes widened. "Seriously?!" He nodded. "Since when?"

"Since today." He went straight to Levy after he got out of Erza's house. He needs someone to listen to him, and Levy will definitely be the right person. He doesn't have much friends anyway, especially in Magnolia.

"Erza told you herself?"

"No, I forced her to tell me, that's why we had the argument."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her in the mall with my son last Saturday. He's about this big," Jellal smiled remembering how his son looked like and gestured how tall he is, "and that's how I ended confronting her."

"How did you figure right then that the kid's yours? And are you even sure its Erza's? She might've adopted him. And you were together? You never told me!" Levy exclaimed.

He took a picture from his wallet and showed it to Levy. It was a picture where Erza was laughing at him as she playfully smeared icing to his face, while his arm was flung over her shoulder and he was frowning at her. Levy can't believe what she was seeing. She seldom see Erza laugh in a carefree manner and she'd never seen her date someone, seeing her happy with a guy, no less than her cousin, is well different, but pleasant.

"When I first saw them, I thought he was a nephew or a son of a friend, but then he called her Mom. Imagine how shocked I was, even thinking that maybe he was adopted because his hair color is different from Erza's. That's why I doubted if it was even her son."

"Oh, so he has your hair color?"

"No. He's got an indigo hair, a perfect mix of the color of my hair and Erza's. I got jealous of who the father might be, but they don't have anyone with them. Then I saw the kid's face and he has my birthmark. And he looks exactly like me, except the hair and eyes, he got his eyes from Erza."

"So what did Erza say when you confronted her?"

"She admitted that she has a son, but that I wasn't the father. She kept denying it even when I went to her this morning, 'til my son acknowledged me when he unexpectedly returned home."

"Ah, at least he knows you're his father. But wait, you still haven't told me when you hooked up!"

"7 years ago. Before she left Magnolia. Remember when I told you that I met someone? You know, when I got here and was about to open Lemuria? It was Erza. We met and then you introduced us then you know... It wasn't really a formal relationship," He trailed off and became uneasy.

"It was a bad break up? Wait, not formal? As in not official? Did she tell you she loves you at least? What happened?"

He nodded. "She did. But Ultear came back, and I never returned her calls after."

"You stupid fuck. You used her and then dumped her?" a grumpy guy grumbled disapprovingly that made Jellal and Levy jumped.

He was confused why Gajeel was there but Levy just waved her hand gesturing him to ignore the rugged looking man. "Well I kind of agree, that was a jerk move. Then what happened?"

"I didn't just use her okay, I just got confused. Next thing I know, she was already in Bosco, and all communications were cut off."

"Then?"

"That's it. I went back to Crocus and got back with Ultear instead."

"No wonder Titania's pissed, you're a piece of shit. You deserve to be treated like that, you moron."

"Is that why you're pursuing her? Because of Sieg?"

"No! Of course not! I love her. I'm in love with her. I loved her then, and I love her still," he morosely and defensively stated.

"Back then?" Gajeel asked.

It was Levy's turn to ask. "You have contacts in Bosco, why didn't you follow her? Why did you marry Ultear?"

"I thought I would forget her... eventually. But there was never a time that I did. She's always with me, filling my mind." He said bitterly while running his hand through his locks.

He came to Erza's house after a month of not seeing her. He wanted to tell her about Ultear and that eventhough she has returned, he already had a change of heart. That Erza was the one he now loves. But she wasn't there anymore. All he found was an empty house. He can't contact her either. Her cellphone line was cut and he found out that she was not working in Fairy Tail anymore. That she was already in Bosco. And he didn't follow her there. He went back to Crocus and Ultear instead. He thought he would forget Erza eventually, but he never did. And it had caused his marriage too.

"You did nothin' back then, and now you kept tellin' her you wanna be with her? Fuck you." He wasn't particularly close to the redhead but she's a friend and that was one of the most stupid decisions he has heard especially knowing that the guy has all the resources in his hands. Hell, even Natsu would know what he should'be done then given the situation. And the word bright would be the last word that someone would use to describe Natsu.

"Wow. Erza managed to hide this secret for so long, not even Fairy Tail knew about her son." Levy quipped.

xxxx

A/N: You know how friends who aren't fond of saying I love you with each other but they tell it to each other whenever they're down to make the other feel that they're not alone? That's how I see Gray and Erza's relationship with each other, not generally sweet but you know people what I mean.


	14. Chapter 14

Anemone, that's okay. :)

Me, wow. Thank you, thank you. That was such a nice comment. :)

Two more chaps, then I'd be in my cave for a while guys. I hope when I return, you're still with me for this story.

Raw file, bear with me. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!

Chapter 14.

Jellal has been aware for a long time that he loves her but he didn't know that it was so deep that when the danger of losing her with finality was presented, he was shaken to the core. He was the very attractive CEO of the Fernandes Group of Companies. Confident, calm and collected, charming when he wants to be, dangerous when needed, but never afraid. He's got it all as people would say: money, power, connections; but he's powerless when it comes to Erza. The fear he felt was so real, it wasn't just a twinge of pain, it felt like someone's wringing his heart and trying to tear it into pieces, and that's the only time that he was that afraid. Erza was able to make him feel very strong emotions he never thought he would feel.

xxxxx

He was in Erza's house again. It was the day that he'll be introduced to his son. He was excited but nervous at the same time. He wore his best casual clothes, making sure that he looks good for his son and Erza. He pushed the doorbell button. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, a picnic basket and a toy robot for his son. _Ahh my son._ Calling him as his son and thinking about him made him feel really good. He had actually wanted a son or daughter but Ultear could not bear a child anymore because of the cancer and the treatment. Her reproductive system was damaged that she was incapable of bearing a child. He wouldn't say it but he would've stayed with Ultear's side even if he loves Erza if they had a child. Would've probably saved their marriage too.

Erza opened the gate and he smiled brightly handing her the flowers. "Thanks. Come in." _He still remembered_ , she thought while looking at her favorite flowers. She was bothered that her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her like that. She had placed it on the table and led Jellal to the garden.

"Sieg!" Erza smiled and waved at her son indicating for him to come to her. Sieg noticed the guy beside her and smiled at him. They sat at the garden table together, Sieg staring at him.

"Sieg, I'd like you to meet your dad, Jellal Fernandes. Jellal, this is your son, Siegrain Scarlet." Jellal winced when he heard his son's name. Thinking of changing it to his surname at the right time. He's his only son, and therefore, he must bear his surname too, he thought.

Jellal placed his hand on top of Sieg's head and ruffled his hair. Erza left them saying she'll have to do something inside the house but it was more so that the father and son can have their own bonding time. She would like them to get to know each other.

"Sieg, this is for you." handing Sieg his toy robot. "Thanks dad!" Sieg said happily but shyly, while receiving the gift.

"So what do you know about me? How come you recognized me when you saw me?"

"That you're a liar, not loyal and doesn't care about my mom," he said casually.

He was horrified, he can't believe Erza would tell that to a kid, and not to mention her very own kid. "Erza said that?"

"No. Grandpops and my aunt did. They would say, don't lie, or else you'd be like your dad. Be loyal, not like your dad, take care of your mom, unlike what your dad did. Things like that."

"What about what your mom told you?"

"Mom showed me your pictures together. She tells me things like you're a great chef, very intelligent and sweet. And gorgeous." Jellal smiled when he heard it, but Sieg seemed to be deep in thought. "Well she didn't really say that, but she always told me I look gorgeous, and since we kinda look alike, then she indirectly said that you are."

Jellal smiled at what he heard. Erza has their pictures still, and he was surprised that she told her things about him. All positive too.

"Yea, we're both gorgeous, and your mom too." he chuckled.

"Of course, mom's beautiful. Guys would always say so."

"Guys? Who are these guys?"

Sieg shrugged. "Everyone. My classmates, and when we're in public, I would hear them say it when we pass by."

He sighed in relief. _No clear competition so far_. "I agree, she _is_ gorgeous. So what did she tell you about why you didn't see me for a long time?"

"She told me that you're in a faraway land, I think she said in Crocus. Saying you're busy making people happy there. I don't really ask much about you though because she tends to be a little sad when its about you."

"Were you mad at me?"

"Well mom would always say that you're away because you're making people happy somewhere, but I always wonder why you can't be here to make mom happy."

"Was she sad?"

"Well she thinks that I haven't noticed it, but I always do. If I pointed it out to her, she would deny it and say that she was just tired. She was smiling and laughing but it was different when she was really happy."

 _He's very blunt, just like his mother._ "How can you tell?"

"When she's happy, her eyes are twinkling. Like when she eats her strawberry cake or she watches the theatre."

Jellal was at a loss hearing what his son said. His son is sensitive and very observant, at the very least with his mom. So he changed the topic awkwardly. "Do you want to know how good of a chef I am? Do you know what's a chef?"

"Mom told me that a chef is the one who cooks good food to make people happy. I don't really know how its different with moms, I mean, I love mom's cooking, she makes me happy too with her food, so why would people need a chef? For those who doesn't have one?"

He chuckled. "That's right. Mothers are the greatest, they're what you call the superwomen. They can do almost everything and they can multi-task too. Can you call your mom so that we can share the food I made?"

"Okay." Sieg went to call his mom while Jellal set the food in the garden. He made sandwiches and her strawberry cake. He remembered how she would say that it was the food from heaven and his was the best she tasted.

"Mom please... Dad made some food and I want to try it."

"Well you can eat it without me."

"But it wouldn't be the same without you." She hesitated at first, but seeing her son's eyes, she yielded.

"Okay."

xxxxx

A doorbell was heard and so Erza went to see who was at the gate. Jellal saw that it was Gray.

"Gray. Come in."

"He's here?" she nodded.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Sieg, is Gray usually here?"

"Uhuh. He sleeps here sometimes."

"Is he allowed to be in your mom's room?"

He nodded. "Why wouldn't he be? They're usually there anyway. We watch movies in my mom's room." He just shrugged as it was a natural occurrence in their house. Not only Gray, but Lucy, Natsu and Cana also loves to be in her mom's room. They said that her mom's bed's really comfortable and soft that it was better to hang out there than in their living room.

"What?! Can we just play inside the house? Uh- it was getting hot in here already, we should head inside"

He gritted his teeth, he was really tempted to barge in Erza's room. He was worried that something might happen to them behind closed doors. He glared at Erza's door the whole time Gray was there and when he can't restrain himself anymore, he knocked on the door. Gray opened it and Jellal didn't mask his annoyance, "Where's Erza?"

"What do you want? She's in the shower, taking a bath."

"What?!" Jellal glared at him.

But Gray just smirked at him, knowing what goes through his mind. "What's your problem Fernandes?"

Before he can answer, they heard Erza's voice calling from the bathroom. "Gray, I forgot my undies on top of the drawer, can you hand it to me?"

Gray smirked at Jellal once more before he answered. "Just a sec." And then he closed the door on Jellal's fuming face. He was huffing when he returned to his son, mumbling incoherent words for Sieg to understand.

Behind Erza's closed door though, Gray knocked on the bathroom door and Erza opened it slightly just enough for her hand to get her undies. "Don't forget it next time, you're such a pain," Gray dryly said in an annoyed fashion. "Awww... still embarrassed when we even bathed together with Natsu?" she teased as she closed the door. "Ugh, don't remind me. We were kids then, and I was scarred for life," he called out and rolled his eyes.

xxxxxx

Everyday, Jellal would be at her house to visit Sieg. He would be bringing food for dinner and it would be an advantage to Erza as she didn't have to cook. He would also stock some ready-to-eat breakfast in the refrigerator. He was doing all the cooking. He would also ask Erza for him to fetch Sieg from school.

"Sieg, what do you think of your dad?"

"He's great. Yesterday, I introduced him to some of my classmates. Now, they won't tease me for not having one. They said he was cool, he bought us ice cream,"

Erza was sad hearing that. So Sieg was being teased before and she didn't know. But she was glad to see her son happy. "So, they were teasing you huh. Who are they?! I would tell them to back off from my son! How dare them!"

"Mom, cool down. I'm already big now, it would be embarassing if you go to school and scold them for that. Plus, there's dad now."

"So my baby doesn't need me anymore because he has his dad now?" she pouted.

"Oh don't get jealous, mom. You've got dad. He always refer to you as the most anyway."

"huh?"

"Most beautiful, most important, most precious and so on and so forth," she blushed furiously at what his son told him until her son rolled his eyes and then left her.

xxxxx

Erza was having lunch with Cana, Natsu and Lucy. She said that they'd treat them for lunch and they were just happy to bond with her.

"It was great that you thought of this Erza. It has been a long time since we had lunch together." Lucy cheerfully said.

"Yea, cause you've been promoted and was too busy."

"Sorry, Natsu." She patted his head. They used to be together all the time because she always look out for him. Most of Natsu's family is in Bosco and his dad's busy with their business too. "You know you guys can always come at my house." She paused. "Guys... uhm, Jellal knows already," they sat there now in silence until Lucy spoke.

"Okay. And what was his reaction?"

"He was mad at first, for not telling him. He's at my house everyday now, visiting Sieg... And he cooks a lot. My gas bill was probably so high right now. Sieg was so happy though, he was always talking about him," she grinned, pretending that it was something normal.

"Well, at least he was doing his obligation. You can even date now Erza! Make him babysit Sieg while you go on a date!"

xxxxx

"Hey Sieg, have you seen where your mom work? Wanna see it?"

"Really? You'll bring me there?"

"Let's go!"

The office hours just ended and Erza was yawning. She was tired with all the work, and she just closed her eyes for a while. She heard her door opened and she peered in one eye. She saw her son in front of her table smiling brightly at her. _He really looked exactly like his dad. Wait, Sieg?_ "What are you doing here, sweetheart?" "Mom! I told dad I want to see where you work. He promised me to watch a movie today, let's go now Mom. Pleaasee..."

Her son was so excited that she obliged. He looked so proud holding each of his parents' hands as they were strolling in the mall. They ate dinner after watching the movie and went home. Jellal didn't bring his car so Erza drove him.

"Erza, can you two have brunch here tomorrow? I'd like to introduce Sieg to my staff and for him to see my house. He still haven't seen it and I'd really want to show it to him. The restaurant will be open at lunch time so we're the only ones practically there tomorrow at 10:30,"

"Maybe next time Jellal. I'd like to tell my friends and colleagues first. Mira is in your resto, she'll surely tell it to Laxus and the others. I'd like to tell the others myself."

xxxx

Damn, I suck at how kids talk. Told you guys, I need a beta lol. Sorry. I have really young cousins (4-8 years old) and they talk like adults so we get shocked once in a while with their replies. Can't really decide what to do with Sieg. Lol. Ugh, didn't like this chap.

So who do you think are Erza's father and "sister"? We've got Porylusica as her mother. So the red hair comes from her mother side. Her mother's brother is Igneel, while Erik, Meredy and Natsu as her cousins. Notice the hair? Lol. Pink to red.


	15. Chapter 15

Posted this earlier to make up from the previous chapter. And even if I used the name Siegrain for their son, he will not be like Siegrain in the manga/anime. For one, he's not a thought projection, and for the other, he's got Erza's genes. Lol.

Me, you're such a sweetheart. Thank you.

Anemone, jealous Jellal is crazy Jellal. Lol. I was tempted to make Gray half-naked but it would be too much for Jellal, he might kill him.

Guest, I'm sorry but I don't really plan on putting the Edolas characters here. I will be confused with their names and their appearances.

Anonymous Person, oh that was what I was worried about. I can't seem to make Sieg speak like a 6-yr old kid. He speaks like an adult, too wise for his age. Lol. But he's Jellal's and Erza's kid, so that's okay? If they'll have a kid in the manga/anime, that kid would definitely be OP and smart right? So it was justified? I hope I can make his character consistent here.

Guest, thank you for guessing. I'll give clues in this chapter about them. But they'll be a bit OOC when it comes to dealing with Erza, you'll see in December or next year.

The Jerza fandom is slow on the update right now. :( One more after this before I disappear temporarily.

Raw file, bear with me. No copyright infringement intended. I need a beta, pls pm me if interested. Enjoy!

Chapter 15.

It was already in the rumor mill that Jellal and Erza might have a son a few weeks ago after the heated argument they had, and it was confirmed by eyewitnesses in Fairy Tail when the former came to Erza's office with their son to fetch her. Erza's not worried about her reputation as a single mother, and the only reason that she didn't bring Sieg at work was because Jellal might know. She would like to introduce her son officially to her friends now that there's no need to hide the truth.

"Cana, would you come to dinner at my house this Friday?"

"So long as there's booze, boss."

"Erik sent me a couple of riesling," Erza retorted. Erik was the one who taught her about alcoholic drinks. Testing her by asking 'what's this poison?' as soon as she turned 16. It was his passion, Natsu's family owns a sizable wine plantation, and Erik sends her a few of his 'harvest' and his new mix to ask for her opinion once in a while.

"Oooh, expensive! Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's settled then."

Erza invited her friends and some colleagues at her house to have a 7pm dinner. Jellal offered to provide the food.

They were welcomed by Siegrain. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Cana have seen their son but it will be the first time for the others.

"Hey buddy!" Natsu fist bumped with the little man. "Hi uncle!"

"Oh, Jellal didn't lie, there's no way he's not going to claim that you're his son. You two look exactly alike" She ruffled his hair. "By the way, I'm your Aunt Levy. I'm your dad's cousin."

The guests spent some time asking Sieg some questions, introducing themselves, and playing with him. They concluded that he was a little shy, but polite and very smart kid.

"Guys, I have invited you here to officially introduce my son, Siegrain Scarlet." Sieg bowed at them and smiled, "Good evening, Mom's friends!" Erza knelt down and talk to her son. "I'm sorry sweetheart, its past your bedtime already. Go to your room now okay? And don't forget to brush your teeth." He nodded and kissed her mom good night. "Jellal, can you please tuck him in for the night? We'll wait for you before we start dinner."

Everyone headed in the dining table and settled. "As you all well know by now, I have a son. He's 6 years old and I gave birth to him in Bosco. It wasn't my intention to hide it to some of you, but I had my reasons for doing so. I am really sorry Levy, its just that if you knew back then, you'll most likely tell Jellal about it, and I don't want to cause any complications given the situation before. Same reason applies to the others, I apologize." By now, Jellal came back to the dining table, they also started their dinner.

Jellal was seated at Erza's left side while Gray was at her right. When they started, Jellal immediately grabbed the serving spoon for the honey-cured beef, he started serving the food on Erza's plate, the people looked at each other meaningfully and they glanced at him.

Jellal noticed it, "I -uh, it was just that this is her favorite."

"Jellal, I can get my own food. And I don't eat cauliflower." she said blankly.

"I know, I replaced it with broccoli. You're allergic with cauliflower, I changed the recipe a little so that it will suit your taste." He also put some asparagus with bacon on her plate and looked at her. "I noticed last time that you really liked it, I also stocked some in the fridge just in case you get hungry."

"Thank you, Jellal. I appreciate it but it is not necessary." The whole table was silent with how Jellal was acting with Erza. She was trying to act nonchalant about it, although the redness of her face betrayed her.

She broke the silence in the room. "Any questions?"

"So the baby-daddy is Jellal? So you were sneaking before with him?" Mira giggled and wiggled her eyebrows. Both Jellal and Erza reddened with Mira's teasing.

"Don't act innocent, Mira, it doesn't suit you. You're nosy as hell. Next question." she sternly replied. The people in the room shuddered at her tone.

"Okay, I admit. I accidentally saw your pictures together. You were so cute together Erza-chan," Mira squealed. Everyone sweatdropped at Mira, they knew that her use of the word 'accidentally' was loosely used. She probably used all her strength, to the point of flipping Jellal's office to find his stash of memorabilia with Erza the moment the news of Sieg reached out to her.

"She wasn't that cute when she was crying, Mira. She was left hanging and her calls were ignored." Gray grimly stated.

"Gray, enough." Erza interrupted before he can say more. The tension was high, nobody except for Gray, Natsu and Jellal had seen Erza cried and that was very seldom. She's the tough one, the fierce warrior among them, and openly talking about it was taboo. "And I would appreciate it if you will not look at me like that. This is not my pity-party," she averted her gaze from everyone as she continued, she phrased it as a request but the tone she used was contradictory, it was clearly a command.

"Was that the reason you stopped attending our get together?" asked Levy.

She nodded. "Aside from that, I was busy studying and training after I've returned, I already spend so much time in the office so I can't really leave Sieg alone after office hours. Aunt Hilda died a year ago, so I have to be home early to take care of him."

"What are you studyin' and trainin' for?" Gajeel curiously asked in between bites. She was already a force to reckon with in their field, what more can she want?

"It was not for Fairy Tail, it was for my father and for our agreement from way back. I am just fulfilling my end of the deal."

"Say Erza, since Jellal is here, does it mean you're together again?" asked Natsu.

"Not yet." "No." They simultaneously answered. There was an awkward silence again but Erza continued to explain.

"He's the father of my child and... that's it. He'll probably be here all the time because of our son so it would be better for us to be civil. But no, we're not together. And for the record, we didn't meet at work, Mira."

"So where then?" the nosy little demon asked. "We met at a bar. I saw her dancing and I approached her," Jellal supplying the information. "Oooh, so it was a hot meeting?" Erza glared at him, signalling him to shut up. Mira was ignored then both by Erza and Jellal to her chagrin.

"So you're free to date other people, huh?" Cana trying to antagonize Jellal more seeing him moping now.

Erza was hesitant to answer but she still replied as she averted her gaze from Jellal and continued to eat, "Yes." There were eyes pitying Jellal but they understood why Erza did what she did. It was a hard situation for her and although she has her fault, they agreed that what he did was pretty awful.

"Don't blame Erza. I just didn't come soon enough." regret obvious in his voice.

"Fuck you and your feeling of entitlement, Jellal. Just be thankful that Erza nor her father hasn't castrated you yet." Gray suddenly stated. The tension in the room was so thick, a knife could've sliced it. Erza had put her hand on Gray's shoulder to appease him, a pain shot through Jellal when he saw it. He was still jealous of the man who was beside Erza the whole time she was pregnant, and the man who was closer to his son than him.

"Who says we blame her?! She could've mutilated you and I'll still cackle in delight. Sorry Levy." Cana retorted. "This is really an awkward dinner boss, fortunately, there's booze." as she stated the obvious.

"My, my Cana, it would be better for them to get together, seeing that Jelly-kun is still madly in love with Erza." Mira giggled.

"Mira!" Erza reprimanded her white-haired friend. Mira's known to love match-making and she was offended that she wasn't aware of Sieg's existence. She was obviously Team Jellal too, aside from the fact that he was her boss.

"For once, I agree with the ice-prick, you know, with the castration and stuff. Our family isn't exactly happy with him," Natsu mumbled while devouring the food on his plate. And Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Erza's father? Since when did you meet him?" Levy asked. Erza isn't really open talking about her family. All those who haven't met her family silently listened.

"Oh, Erza's birthday dinner. Just last year, Cana wasn't able to attend though. He surprised her here, together with her sister." Lucy shivered remembering their meeting with them. They glanced at each other in confusion upon seeing Lucy's reaction.

"What were they like?" Jellal asked. His curiosity piqued, soon, they'll be a part of his family too. He must know things about them to make a good impression, knowing that they probably know who he is and his participation with how Sieg happened.

"Her father isn't someone you want to cross, Jellal. He's one of the most dangerous men in the world. Erza protected you, seeing that you're still alive." Gray stonily explained.

"Uhuh, there were bodyguards everywhere! I don't see him often but yea, Erza's pop's scary!" Natsu said almost choking with all the food in his mouth, pointed at Erza after saying that.

"And her sister! The way she stared, it was like she was about to stab us!" Lucy added excitedly and with a shiver.

"Hmm... I wish I was here then. They were pretty authoritarian and demanding on the phone whenever they call. But then, boss' also like that" Cana said. "Just nicer," she concluded.

"You talk about my father and sister as if I'm not here." Erza said in a sharp tone.

"Hehehe... But they were so adorable with how they treat Erza and Sieg! They were uncharacteristically sweet to them!" Lucy gulped anxiously, making up for what she said earlier, afraid of Erza's wrath.

"Oh, you met Erza's stepsister." Gray said casually.

"Wait, they're not even blood related? No wonder they looked different." Lucy said.

"I told you Luce, Erza's an only child. But they're scary people. Even my aunt," Natsu shivered. Porylusica once shooed him out using a broom.

"Let's not talk about them. You'll meet them at the right time." Erza cut them from anything that they wished to say. She noticed then that Juvia just kept silent and seemed like in deep thought, "Juvia, something bothering you?"

"Ms. Erza, Juvia was just thinking, why did Ms. Erza hide it even after Sir Jellal got divorced? The complications Ms. Erza talked about wasn't existing anymore when Sir Jellal returned, so why hide it?"

Erza was taken aback by her question, "I, I don't really know Juvia. Maybe I'm just so used to not needing him, I'm so used to just Sieg and I, that unconsciously I was afraid that it will shake the balance that we're used to," she softly answered and she lowered her gaze to her food.

"Ara ara, let's just enjoy this dinner. This is delicious Jellal" Mira said trying to lighten the mood.

xxxxx

"Okay guys, the two most important people in my life will be here today. I'd like you to show them the best service and warmest welcome you can possibly give," he was really excited and happy that he almost ran outside to meet them when he saw Erza's car.

"Guys, this is Siegrain Scarlet, my only son and Erza, the love of my life," Erza glared at him and he just ignored it. The staff were actually familiar with Erza, not only some of them had seen her when she was last there, some had seen her pictures too when Mira got hold of it. Until Jellal confiscated it from her. They were pleasantly surprised though to see a mini-Jellal with brown eyes and an indigo hair.

"Hello little sir," greeted the staff, which made Sieg smile brightly "Hello everyone!" he was blushing but he cheerfully, politely answered and bowed. "Good morning, Ms. Erza," she just smiled. "You're that happy hearing them call you little sir?" she chuckled. "Aww...my baby's growing up," as she ruffled the top of his hair.

" _Mom_!" as Sieg protested.

"Ms. Erza, it was good to see you after 6 years!" one of the senior chefs said. He was older than Erza for a good number of years but he was there since the restaurant started. He was hired as an assistant chef in Lemuria and was in training when they first met.

"Richard. Or should I say Chef Richard? It was also good to see you!" she hugged him.

"Oh I can feel the love! You look more beautiful than I've last seen you. I was worried about you when you were last here," he sadly stated.

"Thanks for the concern Richard, but I'm well now," smiling at the lighthearted fellow who talks about how people should be happy and in love all the time.

"6 years? I thought you met her when the restaurant started?" Asked Mira.

"Yes, Manager Mira. But I've last seen her here the night after your wedding. The staff had our own celebration of your wedding since we can't attend, it was actually a double celebration because of Sir Jellal's engagement then. Ms. Erza said she just visited to see how are things in the restaurant," Richard said, reminiscing the events happened years ago.

Jellal wasn't able to attend Mira's wedding because he had an emergency meeting in Crocus. Erza was hoping he'll be there since she decided to tell him about the baby and that's when she heard the news of Jellal's engagement when she visited Lemuria. She had a change of heart then as he was going to have his own family, she doesn't want complications and doesn't want to be a burden.

Jellal sadly gazed at Erza who was smiling, realizing that she indeed had hoped that there was still a chance between them back then even after one year from their "separation".

"Dad, we haven't went out yet. I want to go to the beach." They were silently having their brunch when Sieg's voice snapped him out of his musings.

"What about this weekend, what do you think Erza?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, will you leave Sieg with just me? I'm still adjusting taking care of him. I only know the basics of taking care of him at home. Not when out for a vacation, especially at the beach," he said smoothly.

Erza checked her schedule. "Rain check. We've got Sunday visit with my dad."

"Please mom..." Sieg begged.

She sighed, "Fine, but I'll talk to your grandpa first."

Erza dialed the number, "Hi Dad, is it a good time to talk?" Pause. "Can we reschedule for next week?" Pause. "I _know_ , but Sieg wants to go to the beach this coming weekend and you don't like going to the beach." Pause. "I told you that he's here, Sieg wants to spend time with him." she calmly stated. Pause. "Okay, we'll be there Saturday AND Sunday next, next week." Pause. "Here's Sieg." She held the phone to Sieg, "Hey Grandpops!" and he talked to his grandfather for a while, then they hung up.

"Didn't know you're close to your father."

"He has another family but that doesn't mean that he's not a good father to me. We have a good relationship even before, its just that now we started to have dinner at his house once a month."

He nodded. "I'll take care of our get-away. Just bring clothes and I'll arrange for everything. I'll pick you up on Saturday morning, then we'll return on Sunday afternoon."

xxxx

And yes, I've made Natsu's family own a wine plantation because of Erik (Cobra). What's your poison is another question for what's your drink right?

Richard = Hoteye


	16. Chapter 16

It makes my heart flutter whenever I see someone added this on their alert and favorite list, as well as those who takes time to review, so thank you guys! Even those who takes time to read this story, thank you.

This is a short update but I hope people will at least like this. :p

Chapter 16

Erza was wearing a white sundress with a summer hat and sandals. She was also wearing shades. _Still stylish as ever, she's more beautiful now than when she was younger,_ Jellal thought _._ His breath hitched when he saw her waiting for him in all her gloriousness, and she was actually smiling at him. "Ready?" he said, smiling back in his most charming way he can. She nodded after examining him for a moment, he felt her eyes linger for a moment and he inwardly smiled. He knows that she was satisfied, after all, it took him an hour staring at his reflection in the mirror before he was satisfied that he looked good. "You look good." she said, he blinked twice, thinking whether it was his imagination but then widely smiled, "You look ravishing yourself," he replied, which earned him a chuckle. Hearing her laugh with him made his heart giddy as fuck, like a high school lovesick teenager. He was looking forward to it all week, it was their first outing and he had imagined it before, and now, it is coming true.

"Sieg, sweetheart, let's go!" They head down to the car while Jellal helped with their belongings. Sieg was full of energy even if it was still early in the morning, he was excitedly telling Jellal what he will do when they arrived at the beach. Erza was confused though when she noticed that he was driving towards the airport.

"Jellal, where are we going?" she interrupted.

"To the beach. We just need a plane for transportation." he said grinning at her.

"What?!" her hair was in ponytail and she was trying to control its swaying. Jellal brought a top down car instead of his regular one.

"We're booked in an island beach resort, Erza. Its an exclusive island." _So there would be no one to bother us,_ he smiled. He can't help himself smiling, it was pathetic.

She just rolled her eyes at him. She knows he was trying to impress her, just like when he invited her to go to Sema. She chose to take a nap on the chartered plane until it was time to get out of it. A yacht was waiting to take them to the island. They were welcomed by staff, singing at giving them flowers. The sand was pristine white and the water, sparkling. Only one cabana can be seen on that part of the island, she can see some others but it was far from them. She noticed though that there were only two rooms. A small one and a master's bedroom. She frowned when she saw it.

"Jellal, why is it that there's only two rooms?"

"One is for Sieg and the other one is for us to share." he said it in a teasing fashion. Erza's smile, comment and laugh made him think, at least hope, that she was flirting with him. He will not gonna complain, he will exploit it.

She raised her brow at him. "But there's only one bed in each room, Jellal."

"Don't worry Erza, the bed's big enough for the both of us." he said seductively.

Erza clicked her tongue. "You know that that's not the point."

He groaned. "Okay, you'll be with Sieg at the Master's bedroom, I'll be staying at the smaller room."

xxxx

It was Saturday morning, although they were the only ones who rented the place, there were several men who's on stand-by to provide for their needs and assist them. Erza changed her clothes to a two-piece, with a see-through dress "covering" her, her fiery, shiny hair cascading on her shoulder and she was wearing her shades again. While Sieg was wearing a sando and shorts. Jellal swallowed the lump on his throat. He was getting flustered just by looking at her from afar. He went for a swim early on while Erza and Sieg opted to stay at the cabana for a while to fix themselves and put their belongings in the room. He closed his eyes to calm his fast-beating heart, _man, control._

However, Erza had set the blanket on the sand, took off her dress and laid on the blanket face down.

"Sieg sweetheart, come here. Can you please apply the sunscreen on my back?" then she pulled the string of her top part of her two-piece. Sieg obeyed his mom, taking the lotion from her and slathering it on her back.

The sight made Jellal's body warm, he almost went and snatched the lotion bottle from Sieg, and put the lotion on Erza's body himself. He was looking at her and his mouth became sandy and dry, her eyes are closed and she was sun bathing. Her very nice ass and her smooth, bare back was exposed for him to feast at, teasing his senses. Her body, despite giving birth was as flawless as ever. _She is torturing me._ His blood surged towards the lower part of his body as well as his face, making his face red and his little man down there stir, that was until he noticed the eyes of men glancing at her. He gritted his teeth as he knows what they're thinking. Granted that it was in the line of something that he was thinking too, and was pretty understandable seeing that Erza is a goddess, and like them he has no right, _yet_ , he was furious that he asked them to leave. He then picked his phone and told the management of the beach resort to replace them with women immediately.

When Sieg was finished putting lotion on Erza's back, he asked her if he can now play at the beach. Erza told him to look for his dad first and ask to accompany him while she stays there for a tan. Jellal really wanted to stay with Erza though but he also wanted to be with Sieg, and seeing that she was looking as desirable as that, he decided it would be wise to play with his son. He'll be able to spend quality time with Sieg, at the same time, it would distract his urge to touch her. He was really getting uncomfortable anyway with Erza seemingly trying to tease him, he even thinks if she was punishing him intentionally.

After 30 minutes of swimming though, Sieg asked them to return at Erza's to eat. Jellal ordered food for them and it was lucky that Erza asked a favor to tie her top, his hands were trembling a little from the anticipation of brushing his fingers on her smooth back. Then she sat up, and reapplied the sunscreen lotion on her chest, arms and legs while he was sitting in front of her. It was a visual stimulation for him and it was doing some crazy reaction to his body that he had to excuse himself, saying he'll follow up on their order.

Not aware that while he was on his way to the cabana, Erza was checking him out. His broad back, his abs and wide chest, she heaved looking at his toned arms. He was so sexy when he emerged out of the water, while the clear liquid's dripping on his torso and hair. She groaned as she realized that she was fantasizing like a teen-age girl. And she has to endure it for another day.

He returned with their order and they ate their lunch. They went swimming after, Erza played with them, helping them in making a sand castle.

"Sieg, let's have a barbecue later for dinner. I'll also set up a bonfire."

They had their dinner and a relaxing night. They decided to retire to their rooms as Sieg was so tired with the activities that he slept early. Contrary to Erza who cannot sleep, she got up, went to the kitchen and grabbed what she was looking for. A red wine and a glass, she then proceeded to the part of the beach where they had their bonfire. She lit it again, then poured the wine in the glass. _After tonight, we'll return to Magnolia. Just one more._

"Can't sleep?" She was startled. It was Jellal who sat beside her, now holding a glass of his own. He took the bottle of wine from her and poured one for him. She nodded, "It was still too early."

"What were you thinking?"

"Hmmm... that just a few hours, we'll be in Magnolia again. This is a nice place by the way. Why are you still up anyway? You must be tired with all the playing you did with Sieg, and grilling the barbecue."

"I can't sleep either, then I heard you get up and leave." They were basking in silence now when Erza spoke.

"Uhm... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing this for Sieg." She paused. "Even if he was not asking me much about you before, I know he yearns for his dad. He was really happy the past few weeks." she said looking while looking at the waves lapping on the shore.

"We could've done this much earlier, you know." Not sounding angry but he said it with longing. She looked at him, the sincerity of his words and softness of his voice touched Erza.

Jellal stared at her, and slowly lean and their lips touched. It was soft and gentle, the sweetness of their kiss mixed with the sweetness of wine. His hand was on her nape, afraid that she might pull away. They gasped for air and had to pull away, however, their breathing's getting heavier by the minute, and they kissed again, this time it was hungrierand passionate, it was an overwhelming sensation and they started exploring each other, pulling each other closer. Jellal particulary felt amazing, he deepened the kiss, nibbling her lower lip to ask for entrance and she opened her mouth and his tongue sought out hers, she felt like being swayed in waves and losing control but decided to let go of her worries and just give in to the temptation, because she felt really good. He has waited for so long to taste her again, he held her tight not wanting to let go, he pulled her into his lap that she was now straddling him. She was wrapped in his arms while she was being kissed, while her palm lays flat on his chest. But his dream coming true was cut short. "Mom?" Sieg called out, she snapped out of her trance and immediately, she pulled away. Erza was embarassed and Jellal can see in her eyes, despite the dim light of the bonfire, her regret. She didn't say anything but she left and return to her and Sieg's room. Jellal wasn't able to sleep that night, thinking about what happened between them, the heat he's feeling and the frustration didn't help him that night. He just want to go to her room and continue what they were doing because it was so damn fantastic.

Erza spent the next day playing tag with Sieg and just spending time with her son, avoiding as much physical contact with Jellal. Always wearing her shades to hide her eyes.

xxxx

See you on December guys! *grinning evilly*

Me, thanks again.

Anemone, I already have an idea with the family scenario. I just don't know when I will put it.

Ficlover, interesting guesses. Thanks for guessing, let's see next year?

Guest, updated. But will take a break now. See you December. Mid-December I think, because it is the busiest month for friends and families in our country.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it took a while, it's the busiest month in my country and I wasn't really in the mood to write, but I promised you guys that I'd update this month. Good thing I already wrote 80% of this chapter before I went on hiatus. Forgive me for the mistakes and if the writing's not good. And I'll be wrapping this story, it has about 3-5 Chapters more to be done. I need a beta, so if anyone's interested, pls. pm me and inform me if there's too much ooc-ness pls!

Me, thank you for waiting. :)

I don't own Fairy Tail or anything's familiar. Make way for awkward!Jellal.

Chapter 17

"Boss, a bouquet of flowers was delivered for you." Cana said as she swung her office door.

"From whom?" Erza asked not raising her head from her work.

"From Jellal." Erza stopped writing on a piece of paper, took her phone and dialed Jellal's number. He will be in Crocus for a week to manage things for his business so she cannot reprimand him personally.

"Stop sending flowers to my office." Jellal was about to answer when Erza hung up. He tried calling her but she ignored his call.

"Wow, not even a hello, what a way to send a message." Cana stated after whistling, nodding in approval.

Erza shrugged, "Anything else?"

"Where should I put these?"

"Just put it in a vase, and on that table. That's my favorite, it would be a waste to put it in the trash."

Despite her blunt message to him, flowers were still delivered the whole week, so she had to call him again on Friday, "I told you not to send more flowers! My office is becoming a flower shop!" she snapped. She heard him apologize on the other line and told her he'd stop before she hung up.

However, come Monday, when she got out of his office, Cana was holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers and she saw Jellal walking towards her. "I said, no more flowers!" She wasn't able to restrain herself and ended up scolding him, pointing her finger on his chest, her other hand on her waist, in front of Fairy Tail employees.

After their beach outing, she was having a hard time that she was boxing a lot to blow some steam off. She was annoyed because his romantic gestures' incite feelings she chose to bury a long time ago and he was doing a lot of sweet things for her.

Jellal was dumbfounded and was scandalized because all the employees in their cubicles were now staring at him.

"Ah, boss, this is from Director Loke de Leon of BPG," Cana interjected.

"O-oh... I-i'm sorry" Erza reddened from embarrassment, and she immediately turned around and went straight to her office which Jellal found cute. He knocked on her office and saw Erza sitting on her chair, head face down the table.

"What?!" She snapped.

Jellal grinned at her. "I was humiliated there"

"I already apologized, what do you still want?!" Glaring daggers at him.

Jellal rub his hands, grinning at her. "A mere apology won't do, you have to treat me to lunch."

"But, but... I have lunch with Lucy and the others!" She suddenly stood up, remembering why she was in the hallway a while ago in the first place, she stopped at Cana's table, as fast as she can, Fairy Tail's employees are still glancing at her, dropping a message to her secretary, "Just go to the restaurant."

xxxxx

Jellal didn't follow her and she heave a sigh of relief. Grateful that she was out of the building already and waited impatiently at the restaurant for Lucy, Natsu and Cana to arrive.

They were having their lunch when they heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys! What a coincidence."

Their eyes widened in surprise as he sat at their table. "What are you doing here?" Erza asked irritatedly, remembering what happened a while ago.

He locked eyes with her and gave her a full grin. "My meeting here was suddenly cancelled, I was about to eat my lunch alone, good thing I saw you guys."

Erza glared at them, silently eyeing who snitched where they would eat. Natsu and Cana just shrugged. Lucy averted her gaze but blurted in fear of Erza's wrath, "It was Mira!" Erza didn't argue anymore knowing the nosy bar manager, just as Natsu enjoyed the hefty lunch Jellal happily paid.

xxxx

Jellal didn't want to come to the party but when the mayor of Magnolia discovered that the head of the Fernandes Group is staying in Magnolia, he personally called to ask him to grace the event.

He was surprised when he saw her vibrant scarlet hair. He immediately advanced to her direction, his breath hitched, she was there, looking glorious in a royal blue gown with plunging neckline, skin glowing, she stood out just standing in a crowd of suits and gowns.

Mayor Jura Neekis is hosting Magnolia's Annual Charity Ball, it is a party attended by the elite members of the community. Erza represented Makarov Dreyar, the chairman of Fairy Tail, as he cannot personally attend to it and Laxus, his grandson, is also not available for the said date. She dropped off Sieg at Lucy's for the night and asked a favor to babysit while she was at the party, as Jellal said that he was unfortunately unavailable.

She waved and smiled brightly to a tall, muscular man. Jellal followed her gaze, despite the man's age, it was apparent that he takes good care of his body, he was wearing an expensive suit, obviously wealthy. The said man kissed Erza's cheek, and upon seeing it, Jellal paced fast to get where she is, feeling possessive. The man's back was facing him and he heard him say, "my precious", Jellal cut him off and said, "she's not yours, _old_ man." The man turned to look and smirked at him, "and who does she belong to? You?"

"B-but also not to you" he stuttered.

"Aaah, the idiot," the tall man stated, eyeing him, and looked at Erza who was smirking in confirmation.

"I'm his, Jellal."

His eyes widened in shock. "But -but..." Before Jellal can form a coherent sentence, another voice called their attention.

"Nee-san!" A black-haired woman hugged and smiled brightly at Erza.

"Kagura" Erza greeted back happily.

"Dad and I decided to attend here when you told me that you'll come. It's been two weeks since we last saw you, we're missing you and my nephew," she said as she cling to Erza's arm. _Shit_ , thought Jellal. This is not how he imagined the 'meet the family' scenario.

"Sieg and I also misses you both."

" _My_ precious _daughter_ , I am telling you for years to move with us already. The house is too big for only Kagura and I, it will be easier for you and you don't have to do the house chores" He was saying it to Erza but he was staring pointedly at Jellal, who was now brightly flushed, his birthmark blended with the color of his face. He wished that the soil he was standing in would suddenly part ways and eat him alive at that moment. "And who is this one?" She paused, and upon realization said, "Aaah, the idiot." Then she gave him a murderous gaze.

"Yes, the idiot. Who told me that Erza isn't mine."

"I -I'm really sorry Mr. Scarlet! I apologize for the mix up. I-I just thought that you're..."

"I-I-I'm w-what?" Precht, also known as Hades, mockingly copied his stuttering to his embarassment.

Erza was enjoying the scene before her, albeit pitying Jellal all the same. She decided to help him a little as her family can be severely intimidating, if it involves a non-family member, _especially_ those who had hurt one of them. They can also be very dangerous, not only intimidating. She did not reveal the identity of Sieg's father, however, the face and mark on the father and son cannot lie. "Jellal Fernandes, meet my father, Precht Gaelborg, and my sister, Kagura Mikazuchi. Dad, Kagura, this is Jellal."

"Yes, Jellal. I am not Mr. Scarlet." The man did not extend his hand for a handshake and Jellal was kept hanging until he embarrassingly withdrew his own.

"I guess, my name's familiar to you. I'm Kagura Mikazuchi, of _Mermaid Heel._ " he was confused at first, but when she mentioned the name of the shoe company, that's when it clicked him. The shoe company. His eyes widened in realization when she said that, and she smirked.

"Oh, Uncle Igneel's here, I'll just greet him and tell him something about Natsu. I'll also get another drink, should I also get some for you?," Erza asked, her sister and father shook their head and just told her to go ahead. Jellal wanted to reach on Erza's wrist so as not to leave him with them, to no avail. He was about to grab her hand, when he saw two pairs of eyes, staring daggers at his attempt, and he immediately retrieve his hands.

"So, the idiot who got my little girl pregnant, left her to marry someone else and let _my daughter_ to fend off for herself," he said in a low but sharp tone, and drank his wine. Jellal sweatdropped, clearly nervous about the confrontation. "Mr. Gaelborg, I -I'm really sorry, I d-didn't know. I-If only Erza just told me..."

He was cut off by Kagura then, "Nee-san's too soft on you. She should've kicked your ass when she saw you again." She said with a tone of anger in her voice, she was protective of Erza too, despite not being blood-related. "I actually wondered what Erza-nee did wrong to have met someone like you."

There was no way he can escape Erza's family as they both move to cover both his sides. "Seeing that you don't know much about us and Erza, you're still not trusted. You're lucky she didn't tell us your name back then, which meant that she doesn't want us to do anything to you." He paused then continued. "We're gonna watch you Fernandes, the moment you hurt Erza again, I'm gonna cut your balls off, feed it to the dogs, and tie you on a flag pole where people can see everything and nothing on you. I promise you that." Jellal saw Erza smiled sweetly at them from afar, and her father smiled sweetly back at her, as if he wasn't threatening him just a while ago. Jellal was so dead right now, he already promised that he would never hurt Erza ever again, and now, his resolve to do that was a million times stronger.

"Google our names for your references, it might motivate you more." Kagura's parting words at him as she was led by Precht to where Erza is at the moment.

He had imagined for months how the meeting with her family will come to be. He even asked Erza to bring her to one of their family dinners to no avail. She only said that he wouldn't want to meet her family, and he's not her boyfriend anyway.

In his imagination, he would politely greet her family, handing them gifts and present himself, then sincerely apologize for how things happened between Erza and him and will promise to take care of her and their son from now on and not to hurt them. But he fucked up real hard. What happened tonight was like a scene from a film noir where he was being stabbed to death several times. Without even giving him the chance to give his last words. His heart in frenzy, and his blood everywhere.

xxxxx

After Jellal's sweet talk to his "future in-laws", he went directly to Levy, hoping that she was still awake to listen to him. Her boyfriend, Gajeel, was also there. Jellal knocked frantically and was panting a bit when Levy opened the door. "What?! What?!" Levy was panicking, afraid that there was an emergency, seeing Jellal's crumpled suit and sweaty forehead.

"I just need someone to talk to."

She sighed in relief, she let him in and made him sit and drink a glass of cold water. "What happened to you?"

"I told you that I'll go to a party right. I saw Erza there, dazzling in this blue, sexy gown, her hair was styled in this curly waves..."

"Man, we get it, you're whipped." Gajeel lazily stated.

"Then as I was approaching her, I saw her kiss the cheek of this old but tall, nicely built man, and she was smiling widely at him. I got jealous..."

"Again?"

"What can I do? She's gorgeous, men, even women, naturally gravitates towards her. Its hard to fend them off, its annoying," he exasperatedly stated. He even noticed Kyouka and Minerva staring lustfully at Erza.

"But I thought you said he's old?"

"Uhuh. But he's still got a nice body. And you know the saying that some women like their men older? Like wine? The older, the better?"

"Jellal, you seriously got to control your jealousy. You were never like that with Ultear."

"I'm 7 years older than her and she loved me, there's a possibility!"

"Blah, blah. Old, young, it doesn't matter to her. Titania doesn't take a second look with _any_ _man_. Thought she was a closet les. I still wonder how you even scored with her."

"Les?"

"Shrimp, you said your cousin's smart? This and his decisions says otherwise."

"Lesbian." Then she turned to Gajeel. "Jellal's not really familiar with colloquial words."

He just grunted. ''Suit."

"Fine, when I heard the man call her his precious, I told him off, said she doesn't belong to him. But Erza said that she actually is." He embarrassingly said.

"Wow. Erza did?" Levy interrupted him, disbelievingly.

He nodded. "Turned out, she was his... his daughter" His cheeks now in deep red, just remembering what happened.

Levy giggled while Gajeel snorted, "Gihihi. That was totally funny, man, and really fuckin' stupid."

"I know, it was so embarassing I wanted to dig my own grave right there and then. I thought it wouldn't get worse, but then her stepsister stepped in. They were right, I mean, what we're told when we had dinner, that was 1000% true."

"What's true?"

"That Erza's father and sister adores her like crazy. That her father is dangerous and her sister, intimidating. You should've seen how they are towards other people, they're rigid, indifferent, bone-chilling. But they dote on Erza. Her sister glared at me like she was gonna cut my throat at any moment. And her father, I can feel his fury leaking out of his stare across the room to me."

"How did you deduce that?"

"They confirmed that Erza protected me. Any secret if they will to know, they would _definitely_ know. By Erza not telling them the identity of Sieg's father, it means that she doesn't want them to do anything to me."

"It doesn't tell a thing Jellal. Wait, is it the Charity Ball? I mean the party?"

Jellal nodded. "Kagura, her sister, was the one who was fucking my deal on the lot that I want to acquire for months, she's the Vice President of Mermaid Heel. She said that Erza was too soft on me and her nee-san should've kicked my ass the moment she saw me again. Her father threatened me, when Erza left, they both surrounded me, and he smiled at Erza _sweetly_ after saying that if I hurt Erza again, he would cut my balls off, feed it to the dogs, and then tie me to a pole where people could see nothing."

"Wow. I thought it was an exclusive party? Erza was there because she represented Fairy Tail. How did it end to be a family affair?"

"Did you miss the part when I said Kagura is the Vice President of Mermaid Heel? And she told me to search for their names online for references, to motivate me. As for Natsu's dad, I don't know."

"And did you?"

He nodded. "The threats matched."

 _Jellal sighed in relief when they left him, and remembering Kagura's word, he took out his phone and typed Kagura's name first. Kagura, the Vice President and also the head shoe designer of Mermaid Heel, she was a champion in fencing, but it was said that she likes to wield real swords. She was a master of using a certain sword and its techniques, the Fugutaiten. Her most recent article provided that her brother and mom died in an accident, and that she adores her stepsister. There were several more information regarding her and her family, but that was enough information for him to consider._

 _He typed Precht's name next, and lo, and behold, Gray's words echoed in his mind, 'you don't wanna cross Erza's father, he's one of the most dangerous'. Precht Gaebolg, also known as Hades, the current Chairman and CEO of One Magic. He owns 31% of the company, a company which create, design and supply weapons, machinery and artillery for the military. It was rumored that they also used to sell things in the black market, but has now gone fully legit, selling only to the government, although in different parts of the world. It was said that his only daughter owns 10% of the company, making the both of them the majority stockholder of the weapons provider, but the articles never mentioned the identity of the daughter for it isn't announced yet to the public, little are known about her and her records are sealed. The information about his only daughter was scarce, those were old news article a few years back and he's sure that Erza is already known as Precht's daughter but only to a certain group (top honchos of One Magic) as of now. The other shares are from several different people. Shit. The family you don't want to fuck with. And yes, I am truly lucky that I'm still alive after what happened. Natsu is indeed correct, Erza is indeed his father's daughter. Both so fucking scary._

"What do you mean?"

"Kagura was a champion in fencing. But she loves to wield real swords and know a special sword technique."

"Well, it's not really surprising, Erza herself was a champion sharpshooter, and a blackbelter."

"Yes, but her dad, he owns the majority share of Grimoire Heart."

"What's that company do? Kill people?" Gajeel scoffed.

"Indirectly. It is where the government orders their weapons, artillery, military supplies. Their clients' all over the world.

"Wow. That's how powerful Erza's family is? And I already thought that your family is powerful. But this, this takes the cake. Talk about _power_. You've got money, but you don't have the power they have. And we just discovered it now? Phew." Levy's eyes widened in realization.

"Tch, very dangerous to be on their bad side. Money won't save you. No wonder Titania's got that warrior vibe."

Jellal resigned in realization. "She's indeed her father's daughter. You should have seen exactly how they did it, so fucking badass. I was so terrified, I almost peed in my pants."

"But what's she doin' in Fairy Tail?" Gajeel curiously asked.

"Lu-chan's also comes from an elite family, but she had run away to have independence."

"From what I can remember, Erza told me that she had an agreement with her dad for her to do everything she wants, but only for a certain period of time."

"I remember during the dinner at her house, she said she was training and studying for her father when she came back."

Jellal sighed. "And all this time, I thought that she once struggled with money."

"Well, her tuition was a loan, well part of it, she's brilliant so she was an academic scholar, but she was taking two courses so the scholarship didn't really fully cover it. And she can't have a job because she was in the student council too." Levy paused. She was a sophomore then when Erza was elected University Student Council President. "She was already fairly popular when she was in the university, the girl you'd want to hate- straight-A student, a great athlete and leader -a triple threat"

"Fuck, she was in the council too? How she even have time to do that? She a wizard?"

"Well she's Erza. She's good at everything." Jellal automatically said. _And I mean everything_ , he mentally added, thinking about their kiss. He flushed red and Gajeel noticed it. He threw a pillow and shouted at Jellal. "Oi, oi, ain't the time, perv."

"Erza's life was like a real-life spy/mystery novel, with a sprinkle of romance on the side. I should tell Lu-chan."


	18. Chapter 18

Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Me, i don't really think that this is a good story but your review put a smile on my face everytime.

Ficlover, i forgot to say last chapter that you were correct on Erza's dad and sister. Congrats!

Anemone, i agree on Jellal being a dork. Merry Christmas too!

If you see anything familiar, it's not mine. No copyright infringement intended. And i still need a beta. Enjoy!

Chapter 18

She needed a drink, she needed it badly. She'll combust if she wouldn't. Her feelings' making her afraid and she doesn't want to succumb to it, so she drank and drank. Cana happily obliged as requested. A drink that can make her forget everything.

"Erza's unusually happy today."

"Well that's because she's drunk, silly! Atta girl Erza!" Cana while cheering on Erza.

"Cana, you're having real fun seeing her like this huh?"

"She's having a blast tonight! Don't be a party pooper Lucy. It had been long since the last time she went out to party! And one more thing, she was really cranky the last few months."

"She just attended a party two months ago. And she gets crazy when she gets drunk!"

Cana cackled. "What, still can't forget Titania's kiss, Lucy? She must be a great kisser!" Jellal's mouth dropped, while Lucy blushed. "And that's not a party! That's not Fairy Tail's. 'sides, she loves to dance but too fuckin' conscious to look like a fool, when she looks hot doing it."

"Is that the reason why you're giving her more of your special mixed drinks?"

"Oh come on, let the girl have her fun. She was soooo stressed out the past 7 years! If you don't want to kiss her, I will! Who knows, she might even get laid tonight" she cackled.

"Don't worry about Erza, Lucy. I'll bring her home safely later. I also need to fetch Sieg at Bisca's anyway," says Jellal while narrowing his eyes at Cana. Then he left them and danced around Erza, shielding her from other men and glaring at them.

It was late at night, Erza was still on the dance floor. Bisca sent a text message that she'll just take Sieg home in the morning. Jellal held Erza and helped her to settle in the passenger seat of his car. She didn't drive her own that night as she was fetched by Natsu and Lucy.

She fell asleep while he was driving but stirred when he tried to pull her out of the car. "Hey, Jellal! I missed you!" she said in her drunken state while giggling and then she proceeded to hug him. Jellal's heart skipped a beat when he heard her words. Sure, she was drunk, but it had been a long time since she said those words to him, it sent butterflies to his stomach. He smiled and replied to her, "I missed you too, more than you'll ever know," and he pecked her lips.

He looked at her and her eyes were half-lidded, then she tip-toed and kissed him aggressively to Jellal's surprise. She grabbed his neck tightly and kissed him passionately albeit sloppily. He was caught off guard, but what Erza did next made him growl. She nibbled on his lower lip, and he felt the tip of her tongue asking for entry and his blood surged and he lost control. They continued kissing while Erza's legs wrapped around his hips and he held her bottom. He led her to her room, locked the door and they pulled away. They panted for lack of air and he gazed softly at her, hovering on her while she was lying on the bed, he ran his fingers on her hair, gazing at her lovingly, then he gently kissed her.

He missed her and she was always in his consciousness, they weren't together for years but he had always dreamt of her. When he married Ultear, he felt guilty because he was committing emotional infidelity and yet he still can't stop thinking about Erza and he can't do anything about it. Everything around him reminds him of her, her smile, her laugh, her sweetness and kindness. She's haunting him even in his dreams and he's wishing that what is happening right now is not just another dream of his, because this felt very much real and it was too vivid for imagination.

He used to fantasize about her and he was doing it the past few months more often than usual with her being so near him in her house, where her room's just a few feet from his reach. She was intoxicating him with her scent and beauty, and although she wasn't suggesting anything, he finds her really sexy in anything she wears, making him really sexually frustrated.

That night, he made love to her, feeling her and tasting her like he never did, showing her and making her feel how much he loves her and how much he was addicted to her while her fingers were running through his hair. Her moans, gasps and grunts were music to his ears urging him more to please her, and he was ecstatic by all of it. And her name was uttered by him, telling her how much he needs her.

After a night of passion, Jellal was smiling ear to ear in Erza's bed. He was spooning her, his arm was on her waist holding it possessively, drawing patterns on her abdomen until Erza stirred from her sleep.

"Good morning, Scarlet" he kissed her shoulder and whispered seductively on her ear. Erza shivered and he chuckled, she took a moment first after realizing what happened, she snuggled on the comforter and pulled away from him, "Get out of my room Jellal," she said nonchalantly.

"Awww... are you mad that I woke you?" he teased. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you..." and he gave her butterfly kisses on her back.

"Leave Jellal." A little harsher than she intended.

"Is there a problem, Erza?"

"No. We're not together, you and I... we're just both on edge lately, that was just hormones acting up. We just... had fun last night." Using his own words against him. Her back was turned the whole time that she was talking to him, afraid she might say differently if she was facing him.

"But Erza..." he protested. It stung to hear it from her and he now understood what she felt when she heard him saying that about her to Mest.

"It meant nothing. Just... leave." As she cut him off.

The next few days then became awkward for the both of them. She was avoiding him once again, while he was trying hard to woo and please her. He would always appear wherever she is and his presence would make her heart beat erratically which would in turn irritate her and she'd return to her room which was forbidden for him to enter. She couldn't understand how she loves him so much and hate him at the same time.

xxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Me, yea, naughty Cana.

Guest, not a fan of getting them together for the sake of a baby so it will not happen.

No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Fairy Tail. Still need a beta, pm me. This is second to the last chapter but I'll be putting some bonus drabbles after this, just a few though. Enjoy!

Chapter 19

"Levy, help me here. Erza's a very strong woman right? She can do almost everything, but only almost. What does she need that she can't have by herself?"

"Uh... So your plan is for you to have some use to her? So that she'll have a reason to cling to you? You want her to use you?"

Jellal nodded. "That's better than not having her at all." Now that he knows that Erza loves him but doesn't want to be with him, he must think of a way for her not to resist him. "I help her with the household chores but she can do that without me. And she said that she had concealed Sieg from me because she felt I wasn't needed, so she must have a reason to need me."

"Well that would be hard. She doesn't need your money, she's more than secured with that, you told me she's got a bodyguard so she's well protected, she's got friends and family... I can't think of anything else really"

"That's not helping Lev."

"Gihihi, two nerds can't think of something? That's something new, well for Shrimp at least, not you. The answer was simple and obvious."

"Then tell already." Jellal annoyingly stated.

"If you're not needed, make her want you."

"What?"

"Make her want you. Make her want you 'til she needs you. Uhm, like a guy to warm her bed. Well actually she can sleep with Gray if you think about it."

"Oi, oi, that's a bad joke, Gajeel." He darkly stated, he paused, weighing his advice. He tilted his face a little and asked, "So, I should seduce her?"

"You obviously have that in mind. That's one way of doing it. Woo her, make her feel like a girl, not just the mother of your child. Lure her in your lair. Be a little suave. Its nice that even she doesn't need you, she'll want you by her side right?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"It will be more effective if she still loves you, she can't resist that way."

 _She likes my playful attitude and I really miss her flirting back at me._ He sighed deeply wishing again he could turn back time. _Tease her. Not a bad idea._ He smirked confidently thinking what Gajeel said, he knew he got it in the bag. Erza _still_ loves him, he can feel it, only a little push and she might give in, he just need some patience. If she still loves him, she probably feel like the way he does, she's probably spend a lot of time thinking about him just like he does with her. A little more time won't hurt, he had survived for seven years without a single kiss from her, what's a few months more? And on top of that, they had kissed again already and made love as he puts it.

xxxx

"Erza, Wendy Marvell called again. She wants to have dinner with you."

"Why?"

"She's one of the officers of the Ovarian Cancer Awareness Association. Same reason last year. Should I decline it for you just like the usual invites?"

"No, I'd like to meet her again." She had met Wendy before, in one of the medical missions sponsored by Fairy Tail, Wendy was one of the med students who volunteered and she was able to talk to her and found her to be very nice and helpful that made a good impression on her.

Cana's brow raised. It was surprising that Erza agreed. The group was known for organizing an auction yearly to raise funds for their projects. She usually decline participating in the event held by the said group and instead send a check for her donation. Nevertheless, she called the group's office to inform them of it.

xxxx

Erza was avoiding him for weeks now, Jellal was certain of it. The glances and monotone answers doesn't satisfy him in the slightest. He was really putting an effort to get near her again but it was futile. He'd put messages on the things she'd need for the day, sweet notes on her coffee using small post-it notes to brighten her day. He'd text her randomly, reminding her to eat her lunch, or to take a break. He even gave her a shoulder massage when she tiredly sat in the couch. Her guard was higher than usual after what happened to them, but she had let him, mostly due to her aching shoulders.

Despite her nonchalance, his hope was refreshed. He was hoping that Erza knew what she was doing even when drunk and who it was she was doing it as she called him by his name before she kissed him and even said she missed him. He was again in deep thought about it when his phone rang. It was Cana, asking him to fetch Sieg and told him that Erza was coming home late. He asked why Cana had to call her instead of Erza and she dismissed him by saying Erza was too busy at the moment.

xxxxx

The auction had ended and the winner was announced, Erza immediately called Mira on the though Erza doesn't want to ask her, she knew that Mira's the best source when it comes to gossip. After being provided the information she needed, she thanked her and abruptly ended the call.

She can still remember what Mira told her about him, the one who won a date with her. "He's one of the major stockholders and now a director of the BPG, he's a pretty boy -a former top model, and he is one of the most sought after bachelors. Remember the one with the orange hair stalker you had before going to Bosco, you know, Ichiya? Ichiya's his uncle. Why? Does he want you? What about Jellal?"

Erza is now face to face with Loke de Leon of the Blue Pegasus Group, the corporation who owns BPN, the largest TV network in Fiore.

"Erza, you look lovely. Finally, I was able to have the chance to talk to you."

Erza smiled politely. "Thank you, you look lovely yourself." She paused, then continued, why all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"By now, you already know I have a son, and yet, you continually send flowers at my office twice a month. You'll also not spend 100,000 Jewels just to date a single mother when you can date someone for free without the 'baggage' attached. What do you want? I saw the check you sent to them, you used company funds."

"You are intelligent, very attractive, powerful. Honestly, I would want you to be in our company, I had my doubts when they're raving about you and insisting to pirate you. I thought that they're just captivated by your beauty, but meeting you now, I can see their logic, you'll definitely be an asset in our business... True to your reputation, you're very sharp." He gazed at her meaningfully. "Its hard to set up a meeting with you, when you have an inkling that it wouldn't be pure business, you decline, now I know why. My turn, why did you suddenly accept the invitation for this when you always decline in the past?"

"Honestly? They still extended their invitation this year, I'm sure the rumors of my being a single mother has reached out to their group. Someone told me that I was personally requested, I want to know who did and why. Plus... I need some distraction. Just free dinner and company, no commitment. You'll pay, right?"

"I like you more already. Straight and blunt." He chuckled.

"But don't get the wrong idea, it will strictly be a dinner date. No monkey business." She sipped her wine as she narrowed her gaze at him.

He held his hand up. "Understood. I admit, this is kind of refreshing, no beating around the bush. You're different... and interesting."

"Is that your way of saying I'm weird?"

"Weird, but in a pleasant way,"

She had to admit that her dinner with Loke was quite enjoyable. There was no pretense nor pressure involved, which was heavily present at home. He was flirty, yet she was actually amused, and it took her mind off Jellal even for a while.

xxxxx

"You can sleep in the guest room Jellal. Thank you for looking after Sieg," she was tired but there was a smile on her face when she came home.

"My pleasure, it was great to spend time with him. It seems like you had a good time. Where did you go?"

Erza averted her eyes. "I had dinner..."

"Really? Its good to spend time with your team once in a while"

"It wasn't with them. I had dinner with Director de Leon"

"De Leon, as in Loke de Leon? Is that the former top model?"

"Yes. But he's managing director now of BPN,"

"Wants to hire your company?"

"No. We just had dinner, he won a bid for a date night with me. Its late and I'm tired, good night" She turned her heel as she averted her gaze and felt annoyed at herself for feeling like she's cheating on Jellal.

"Don't you get creeped out with their leering eyes on you?" He can't help but react harshly.

"Why? It was for charity and I like being desired. They can look, but they can't touch and that's the beauty of it. And careful with your words, Jellal." She hissed. Jellal widened his eyes when Erza removed her blazer, revealing her backless top with only a thin string connecting it so as not to show her wares for the world to see, indicating that it was what she wore in the auction. Granted that she was pretty much covered, she still exudes the sexiness to pull that off. His eyes darkened in lust but immediately thought of the hungry eyes of men in the auction event and he gritted his teeth.

Erza went to her room while he searched for it in a popular video sharing site. The event was annually sponsored by BPG, Erza was invited as a participant to be auctioned of, it was fairly popular and well-attended, and lucky or not for him, someone uploaded Erza's part.

Jellal was more stunned by what he watched. Erza was introduced by the host of the event. "We've invited her for years but it was the first time that this gorgeous lady participated. She's got vibrant locks whom women envies and men desires to touch. The youngest to be Fairy Tail's executive, the Chief Operating Officer of Fairy Tail, the Fairy Queen Titania, Erza Scarlet!"

The spotlight shone on the silhouette of a woman wearing an eyeglasses and a pair of sleek suit, in a messy bun, standing proud in the crowd. Jellal's jaw dropped by what she did next, she walked in the ramp in her fitted pencil skirt, she pulled out her hair and soft curls cascaded to her back, she then removed her glasses and her blazer and it revealed her in a sexy top, and seductively smiled at the audience which made them roar and whistle. They were hooting even after she exited the stage, swaying her hips sexily and disappeared from their sight. She was the perfect seductress, so alluring and very attractive. The bid then started and ended, and both the record of having the highest bid of the night, "okay, whew! That was a heated auction, so many wanted her, but Loke de Leon won, such a lucky guy! That ends this year's auction, thank you for participating and attending the event. The winners may talk to their dates after the auction, where we can continue to party. You can sort out the details of your date then."

Jellal was flabbergasted. He searched the internet about Loke. He can't sleep and he kept tossing and turning in his bed. It was late but he was really bothered. He called Cana, he knew the brunette was still awake at that time spending her time in some bar.

"What shnow Jellyboy?" She slurred, the bar was about to close and she was drunk, hence her tongue a little loose.

"Why did Loke bidded for Erza?"

"Oh, he won? He'll probabshly stopped sending her fhlowers. Maybe they'll become a couple now." Cana slurred, blurting out her thoughts. He hung up immediately, gripping his phone hard.

He called the Ovarian Cancer Awareness Association next, given the time, there was a very slim chance that no one will answer, but he was relieved that someone picked the call "This is Jellal Fernandes, I'll pay more than the highest bid last night, just invalidate the date between Scarlet and de Leon."

"It doesn't work that way, Sir. The bid was final. You could try again next year."

"But it can't be valid! I wasn't informed that she'll be there!"

Maybe due to tiredness, the one who answered the call got pissed at him. "Sucks to be you then." The phone was hung up. Jellal banged the phone in annoyance.

xxxxx

She's very loyal to Fairy Tail but Loke won the bid and so he owes him a date. And she wants to at least hear the offer of BPG. Not bad to push her ego.

"You know Erza, the offer still stands if you ever want to change your career path. I can make you the next top model. With the looks, stance and grace that you have, you'll be a hit in the modelling world. I'll give you the packaging suited only for you."

"And what would that be?" she said amused. "The Queen" like the true queen that you are, how do you like the sound of that?"

"Hmm... spoken like a true playboy. We both know that I am old to be in the modelling profession."

"Tch. You're quite as challenge to spin around." Amused that his usual antics with women wouldn't work on her. "Its all about the packaging, you look a lot younger than your age anyway. You are gorgeous. You're not even a model yet, and yet you catch the attention of men... and women."

Erza chuckled and sipped her wine. "I'd have to say, you know how to endear your audience and say what they want to hear, that's why you're successful in your field Loke, you know how to kiss ass"

Loke laughed. "You think that that's just lip service? Haven't you noticed how the men here kept stealing glances at you eversince we entered the restaurant?"

"Oh _please,_ they are staring because I'm with you. You were a popular model and now a managing director of a tv network, and that was stating the obvious" she scoffed.

"No, they were staring at me with envy because I have a queen in my arms. Why can't you just accept compliments?"

"Tone down the praise a little to be believable, add some subtle flaws while doing it" she chuckled and winked.

He sighed. "Believe me, don't believe me, up to you. If you're worried about privacy, then my company is still open for a management position. I would also want you there if I cannot flaunt your beauty in public."

"Do you think I'm a mere eye candy?" As she shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh, I will never insult you by implying that. You'll give Kyouka a run for her money." The woman mentioned was known in the business circle as cunning. "Besides, I know that the success of Fairy Tail was partly because of you. You are progressive and aggressive in your strategy, but prudent at the same time. I can give you a handsome offer just to snatch you from them." His demeanor shifted in seriousness.

"Ahh, and here I was thinking that I was wanted for my beauty and sex appeal but it turned out that its just another business date. That handsome offer, does that include you?" She chuckled feigning disappointment.

"You're far from being ugly, on top is your intelligence. Give me your quote." He paused, and smirked for emphasis. "Name your price, my queen. We expect to get back our investment in triple or more for your loyalty. Just say the word and I'll give it to you in a silver platter." And then he kissed the back of Erza's hand.

"The queen will not accept your offer Loke. You are not a king, you're a mere joker, and no one's laughing," the voice sneered.

"And who's the king then? You?" he scoffed.

"Well she called me as Your Highness once," he smirked. And Erza blushed furiously, due to anger and embarassment.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?"

"Erza, we need to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"You're avoiding me..." he hissed.

"Not here, Jellal." she icily responded.

"Then let's go home." Fearing that a scandal would erupt any minute, Erza gave in to Jellal's demand.

"I apologize Loke, someone's having a tantrum. I will treat you to dinner next time." As Jellal gave her an incredulous look.

"You don't owe him anything, Erza." He shot Loke a warning glance, "Don't call her anymore." He grabbed Erza's hand, which she swatted away, and he led her into his car.

xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Last chapter. Thank you for supporting this fic, in silence or through loud appreciation, thank you. As to show my appreciation, I'll put about four short stories that happened after this chapter, however, the sequence will be random as the stories are mere bonus drabbles. :p

Me and Anemone, thank you for diligently reviewing. :)

Chapter 20

They rode the car in silence until they arrived in Erza's home.

"Now tell me, why the cold treatment, even after what happened between us." He said with a sharp edge, his patience waning.

"I don't want to repeat my mistake again."

"A mistake? What about that joker?"

"What about him? He's a potential colleague and I enjoy his company. I don't even have to explain it to you." She defended herself angrily.

"He's _not_ , you're bound on your promise to your father to even consider to work with him. Erza, are you still mad at me? Are my efforts not enough?"

"Jellal, it is better this way. We already had sex, we don't have to be close with each other."

"Erza, _please..._ don't be indifferent to me, don't avoid me. If you're mad at me, _scream at me, hit me! Just please don't avoid me._ " his desperation apparent in his voice.

"I'm tired, I had a long day" she then turned to the stairs but Jellal grabbed her wrist.

" _No!_ You're not running away again, talk to me!"

"What do you want from me Jellal?! Leave me alone!"

"No! You're gonna talk and you're gonna talk right now! And dammit, you know what I want! And stop saying that its just sex, because we both know that it was more than that!"

"Okay! I'll give you what you want!" She lunged at him and kissed him roughly, his lower lip was cut with her harshness. She was angry and frustrated and it was showing. She started unbuttoning Jellal's dress shirt, and he was startled at first but he responded with intensity. It was different, she was being aggressive and it made him feel aroused to feel her move like that. She started kissing him on his neck while touching his chest. It sent shivers to his spine, especially when she started nibbling and suckling him. It was harsh but he totally loved it, his body felt tingly. He was immensely enjoying it until he felt something wet in the crook of his neck that snapped him out of his trance. He pulled away from her because she was crying.

He shushed her, trying to comfort her. "Shhh... I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He worriedly and repeatedly apologized. He wiped her tears with his fingers while rubbing her back with his other hand in comfort.

"We did it before, and you already won! I don't want to play anymore." Hot tears poured out more and more. She was beyond furious now, she was shouting, her voice husky from tears and tiredness, prying him off her.

"This is not a game Erza. I only want you. My heart only wants you." He whispered, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Fuck you, Jellal! You want me to talk? Fine, here it is," she bellowed, her hands gesturing wildly. "I was doing well... I got my life back together! But you ruined everything again!" She stopped for a few seconds and then silent tears started pouring.

"I was devastated when you abandoned me, I waited and waited and waited... hoping that you'll ring the doorbell again, then tell me everything's fine. You could've told me to wait or right away reject me, but no, you didn't care if I was still breathing. The waiting was painful but then, it wasn't enough, I would have to hear you telling someone that I was just a summer fling to you." She was walking back and forth while telling what she feels. " _Shit_! I was such a fool! Did you get close to me to keep the entertainment?" She paused, looking at him for an answer, but he just kept silent. "A one night stand is better than what you did, you know. At least I know the rules in it, just one night, no expectations... no hope, no toying of feelings, just pure, unadulterated fun." She said it in a low voice, but there was bitterness in it. "Then you came back, as if _nothing happened_ and you want to be friends again. . I was so stupid because I thought it was okay, I thought I already moved on. But you always, _always_ break the shield I've built in a second. I don't _fucking_ know how you do it, but you always do." She rolled her eyes in exasperation, tiredness evident in her voice.

"What do you want me to do, Erza?" His eyes begging her, if only he could turn back time, he would make sure that she wouldn't have to experience all the pain. He wanted to hug her until the pain subside, it was too painful to see her hurting, and the worse part is, he was the cause of it.

"Tell me how to erase you here. Because it was _fucking_ exhausting." she said while rubbing her chest, pointing at her heart.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't, I won't... I don't want to," Desperately trying to tell her that he doesn't want that. He wanted to tell her that he's here to stay, that this time will be different. That she doesn't have to be afraid anymore, but he can't say much, all he can see was the pain she was feeling.

"Just... why do you have to return Jellal?" He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't... couldn't. Her beautiful pair of brown eyes was full of sadness, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Because I love you"

"What if she return again? Will you disappear again?" her voice was hoarse and trembling. And that's when he saw the fear in her eyes. She heaved and turned her heel away from him and ran to her room.

xxxxxx

 _Jellal found Ultear in the living room, the only light lighting the dimly lit room was the lamp shade on the side table. It was obvious that she was waiting for him to get home._

 _"I went to my lawyer today. I told her to file for our divorce. Expect the summons from the court in the next few days or so."_

 _"Why are you doing this Ultear?"_

 _"Jellal, don't. You know in your heart that you saw this coming. We both did. This relationship will not work, it will never work even if we spent our time together for the next 10 years or so. Your heart is closed to everyone besides her." She paused. "If there's one thing that I know about you is that you're slow on processing things. It takes you so much time to act if it involves feelings. You wait for others to decide for you. I actually waited for you to file for divorce first, but you still didn't, If I still waited for you to do that, you will probably not do it and just continue to live miserably. I was wrong, Erza is not a passing fancy to you. She's not a phase that you'll get over in time." she bitterly laughed. "I know that you secretly read the articles about her, sometimes in your sleep, you have dreams about her, you don't have to deny it Jellal, I heard you mumbling her name more than you could've imagined." She paused. "Thank you for not cheating on me though, for trying to stay in the marriage that you don't want. I'm giving your freedom back but I hope that you'd act on your feelings. Don't just hope or wait for things to happen, make it happen. Get out there and make her yours. Because if you don't, others will do that for her and you'll be left regretting." She kissed his cheek one last time as a sign of letting go._

 _He was left pondering her goodbye and her words reverberated in his mind, 'make her yours.'_

xxxxx

Jellal woke up early, he waited for Erza in the basement where she usually box. After their conversation, it kept him awake and after planning on how to win her back, he slept for an hour or two. He knew she would be there, she usually does anyway. Given what happened the night before, she'll be there early.

"Why? Are you afraid of losing? Is the Titania admitting defeat?" He asked her to spar with him which only made her chuckle in a condescending manner, proceeding on warming up. She's a little bug eyed, indicating that she also didn't sleep much, but he can see her tensed muscles waiting to unleash the stress.

"Be careful with what you wish for." She scowled. She went in the middle and work on her stance, he followed her. She threw the first punch, he moved his face sidewards. She followed it by another which he also dodged.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted her, whispering in her ear, he wants her to release her anger on him.

She shivered, feeling his warm breath. She snapped out of her trance and stomped her foot on him and took advantage of his shock and gave him an uppercut. Blood gushed out of his mouth and she smirked. "That's dirty play!" he hissed. Her brow raised. "You started it. And we didn't agree that it will be limited to boxing," she said tauntingly. He snorted, knowing that she's very familiar with mixed martial arts. _Shit. Her punches are strong._

Erza started attacking again, he tried to dodge but she was too fast with her reflexes and she was agile. He had never seen her fight, nor experienced it with her until that day. That's when he understood why most of the time Natsu and Gray obey her command without question. She smirks at him whenever her attacks made contact with him. He would then try to hug her and put them in compromising position, she would stiffen for a moment but then he would feel her elbowing him and he would squirm in pain, and slump on the floor.

They continued to fight leaving Jellal bruised all over while Erza just had a few scratches. She kicked him, kneed him in the gut, and showered him with powerful punches. After two hours, they were sitting on the floor side by side, heaving due to tiredness.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, earning a laugh from the redhead.

"I should be the one asking you that, you didn't even put up a fight. You just endured all my attacks." She paused. "You look like shit, Jellal." She grinned while taking off the boxing gloves in her hands, Jellal doing the same. He has an open wound on his forehead, and she got up to get the first aid kit nearby. She treated his bruises and wounds gently, blowing hot air to his wound to lessen the sting he was feeling, he gazed at her while she was doing it, he can feel the electricity coursing through his body by the slight brushes of her fingers on his skin. He has his suspicion that she feels the same way by the slight tint of pink dusting her cheeks. He stopped her and held her hands.

"Are you still angry at me?" Jellal looking at her sincerely, begging for her answer. She just stared at him but kept silent.

"I've hurt you and I am sorry, but please take a chance on me. I'll work better." He paused making sure that his sincerity was felt by her, he then continued. "I'm here to stay. With you." He caressed her wrists that he was holding, then gazed at her. "If there's too much distance between us, I'll run towards you, if it doesn't feel like we're next to each other, I'll hold you...even if at times it will be difficult, I'll stay with you. Take a chance on me please, let's start again?" he waited, he admitted inwardly how cheesy he sounded, it made him cringe too but he had to try. Her face is now adorning a red hue rivalling her hair and her eyes brimming with tears. "Do you really have to say such cheesy lines?" She asked rhetorically as she carelessly press the cotton on the gash on his head causing him to wince. "I'm sorry," she worriedly said. "Doesn't matter." He paused and held his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Jellal Fernandes, may I know your name?" And he smiled sheepishly.

Erza stared at him, and just as he was pulling away his hand embarassingly, she dove into him and hugged him tight "Erza, I'm Erza Scarlet" tears started streaming down her beautiful face, but this time, it was tears of joy.

"Ahhh this is nice. I know the wrongs I've done to you are criminal, so couldn't you imprison me forever?" He said in a flirty manner.

She chuckled and playfully punched him, "That was cheesy. Then try clinging to me everytime you see me from now on" Jellal was pleasantly surprised and he chuckled. His heart was overwhelmed with joy as she uncharacteristically dropped a line to him, which was rare and it made his heart roar.

"A-are we okay now?" She nodded and kissed him. He was surprised for a while, but started kissing her back. He thought that she might change her mind if he didn't immediately returned it, he was light headed from the pleasure of kissing her but they had to pull away for air.

"Does it mean what I think it means? A-are you my girlfriend again?" He apprehensively stated.

Erza grinned at him in reply. "No."

"W-what?! Why?!" he frowned.

"We're not back together _again_ , silly. I was never your girlfriend."

He got what she means so he asked again. "Are you my girlfriend now?" She just kissed him again but he pulled away. Erza was confused with Jellal's questioning eyes. "You have to say it Erza, I don't want any confusion between us, are you my girlfriend now?"

She rolled her eyes but her lips lift upwards. "Yes, boyfriend, I'm your girlfriend now."

"I missed you." And he kissed her soundly, savoring every moment with her. And he will do it everyday with her. He'll be true to his word to her, he'll do everything to not lose her again.

The End.

Sorry for the cheese, dorky Jellal can do that right? :p


	21. Bonus 1

BrilliantlyReckless, the deal was for her to takeover as the CEO of the weapon company where her father is the current head. She's his father's heir, he wants her to replace him as she's his daughter and he's the founder of Grimoire Heart, as well as because she's a natural when it comes to weaponry. Aside from the fact that she owns shares as well in the company, combining their shares together, they own 41% of the corporation. She's very stable in terms of money.

Animelover4ever58, wow, thank you for taking the time. No sequel tho, only bonus shorts.

Anemone, thanks! More dorky Jellal then. :p

I do not own Fairy Tail. Short one. Enjoy!

Bonus 1

"What was that?" Erza suspiciously asked.

"What?" Jellal replied after running his hand to his locks.

"You're doing it a lot you know. Since we got together, I sometimes think that you're about to kiss or hug me, 'til the last second you'll withdraw. Is there a problem?"

He averted his gaze uncomfortably. "Does my breath stinks without my knowledge? Or do I smell bad that's why you're being like that?" Her eyes narrowing.

"No! Of course not!"

She folded her arms and asked, "then why?"

"Its just that, I try to restrain myself from touching you." He knitted his brow, uncomfortably explaining his predicament. Erza's brow raised in question.

"I just don't want you to think that its just physical. That I'm just in it for the physical relationship." He paused.

"I love you. More than having you in bed, I mean the sex is amazing and I won't have it any other way, but I love you more than that."

She nodded amusedly, although her heart is jumping up and down in happiness.

He held her shoulders and stared at her. "I just want to make it clear. I don't want you to make an assumption eventually because I fuckin' love you in my arms and I love kissing you, but that's just because I love you so much."

Erza chuckled, and kissed him passionately in the process. _He's such a dork. An adorable one._ "You don't have to worry about it okay? Didn't you get the memo? I'm only in it for your beauty and booty." she playfully retorted. He clicked his tongue in annoyance but she gave him a peck which made him sigh in disappointment because it was so quick. "I love you too." She paused. "More than having amazing sex with you" She teasingly added.


	22. Bonus 2

Bonus 2

After receiving Erza's forgiveness and acceptance, they kissed several times and just stayed with each other's arm. Jellal wanted to stay like that for a few minutes more but Erza reminded him that its going to be lunchtime soon and they have to prepare lunch, in which Jellal told her that they can skip. She reprimanded him for forgetting that Sieg needs to eat. She allows her son to play videogames on Saturdays provided that his assignments were done, he will be fetched by his grandfather's driver after lunch to stay there for a while as Erza was scheduled to go shopping with Lucy that day. So the little guy was busy doing that in his room after Jellal gave him his breakfast, Sieg knew that his dad proceeded to where his mom's currently at whenever he's occupied. His dad, he noticed, would usually follow her mom whenever he can.

The new couple were walking upstairs from the basement, Erza was helping him walk as he was bruised and battered from their sparring session. "Hey, can I take a shower in your room? Being sweaty and all... Although I don't really mind being sweaty with you," he said the last part with innuendo.

She elbowed him without heat after hearing that. "Oh my god, we just got together and you're already thinking about that!? Maybe you could've asked for a date first?" She rolled her eyes.

He pouted and gave her a hurt look from being elbowed. "Of course we will, I'll take you wherever you want. But hey, I can't help it, if you haven't realized it yet, I'm crazy about you. Besides, with you always looking gorgeous," he bit his lip. "And I bet you feel the same way too."

"Ugh, you're back with your cocky self again, I should've known better. I shouldn't have given in easily!" Shaking her head jokingly.

"Hey, it was anything but easy. Wanna take a shower with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She punched him playfully.

"What!? You're sweaty too if you haven't noticed. And you can help me wash, my body hurts. You punch really hard you know."

Erza giggled and Jellal's heart did a somersault. He stopped walking and gazed at her. She stared back at him questioningly, and he just hugged her, tightly, squeezing her in his arms, showering her forehead with kisses. "I'm really, really happy right now. I would never do anything that would break us apart again. I love you so much." He then held his cheeks with both his hands and gave her a chaste kiss. He flung his arm then and they started walking again, feeling the warmth of each other.

xxxxxx

She was anxiously talking to her dad on the phone, feeling a little guilty about her little white lie.

"Dad, uhm I said that I'd be with Lucy right? But my plans changed... I'll still go out but I decided to just have a ME time?" she bit her lip, her heart thumping nervously, after all, she doesn't really want to lie to her dad.

"That's great honey. It was nice that you enjoy doing things for yourself once in a while. I'll send Sieg to you tomorrow okay? Make sure to go home not too late."

"Will do. Thanks Dad!" She hung up and sighed in relief. She called Lucy and apologized after cancelling their shopping, and asked to reschedule. The latter was disappointed but she understood, she doesn't want to disappoint Lucy but she really wanted to spend the day with Jellal as a couple. She just told Lucy that she doesn't really feel like shopping that day and she has to do something important.

After their shower, which they did separately, Jellal and Erza decided to have a date first before doing something naughty with each other. They ached to touch each other but they said they want to start right, date first then make love later.

They decided to go to the mall since it was an impromptu date, they played in the arcade, enjoying the carefree atmosphere, after that, they went to the cinema to watch a movie. It was a romantic movie, Erza kissed Jellal's ear softly, which made the blue-haired man shiver. He was really trying hard to restrain himself for her sake but she wasn't helping the situation. He's a healthy man with active hormones and had been sexually frustrated a lot the past few months and the one who's teasing her is the girl of his dreams, and he dreamt about her every night, even daydreamed about her when he had the chance. So it wasn't a surprise that he eventually gave in. He started kissing her, it started softly but it became deeper, more intense by the minute, they had no choice but to leave the theatre even before finishing the movie. They walked fast towards Erza's car, even contemplated on doing the act inside the car while parked in the parking lot right then and there since it was already dark, but rejected the idea eventually. It was a tight space, she will not be comfortable and he wanted her to feel worshipped all night long, so a quickie won't do.

She pressed the remote for her gate to open and when they got out of the car, they kissed each other hungrily before they even got inside the house. They were anticipating this for so long and they couldn't wait anymore. Jellal removed her shirt, throwing the said article of clothing somewhere in the terrace, she rustled her keys to open the door, he shoved her on the wall immediately when they were already inside, while kissing her on the neck, he removed his shirt and threw it somewhere in the living room when the sudden turning on of the light showered them with brightness and the shout of people registered to them, "SURPRISE!"

 _Fuck,_ they all thought for different reasons. Erza's friends _and_ family are staring at them wide-eyed, some gasped in surprise. Jellal's head was turned to them while he was hovering on Erza who was leaning on the wall, both of them half-naked, shocked and very red, both from their desire and embarrassment. She started to push him but he didn't budge. He hugged her protectively and kissed her forehead instead, "Don't. I don't want them to see you," he whispered. He bent them down together while holding her, his back facing the dumbfounded crowd, and retrieved his shirt. He then put it in Erza's neck, while still covering her body with his body, hiding her effectively as she was only wearing her bra in her upper body part, and made her wear his shirt. He gave a peck on the side of her head and rubbed her back to console her then spun around completely, facing the crowd while lacing his fingers to hers. The visitors can now see them fully, gawking primarily at his face and torso, full of bruises obviously not marks of love making but can be presumed as a result of a full blown attack on him. He silently went out for a while to retrieve Erza's top, murmurs can now be heard in the house.

He returned beside her, held her waist and they both observed their surroundings, figuring out why there were a lot of people in the house, from Fairy Tail, and some people from Grimoire Heart. And that's when they noticed the banner, it was a surprise party for Erza, planned by her father. Surely, he was planning on surprising her, but they were the ones who got surprised. Erza on the other hand, completely forgot that it was her birthday the next day because she was really distracted by her feelings with Jellal.

"What is the meaning of this, Erza?" her dad sharply asked. He has always been gentle when talking to his daughter, except when he gets mad at her, and he was using that tone at the moment. The idea of Erza being with the man who had hurt her doesn't really sit well with her dad.

"Dad..." before she can say anything, Jellal squeezed her hand tightly, signalling her to stop explaining.

"Sir... I love your daughter... I know I don't deserve her but I love her, and she loves me too. We just got together this morning, so please don't get mad at her for not telling you immediately. We planned on telling you tomorrow, but," he shrugged his shoulders. "I apologize because you had to know this way."

Erza was averting her eyes from his father in shame. She hated that he had to know the truth this way and that she lied to him and got caught red handed in a compromising situation.

"What happened to your face and body?" his dad asked Jellal, raking his eyes on him.

"We sparred this morning before she forgave and accepted me, she was _really_ good." He sheepishly stated. The people who heard it winced. Especially those who knew Erza's record in Martial Arts.

Erza's dad smirked. "That's my girl." Erza then went to his dad and hugged him. "I'm sorry, dad. I swear I was gonna tell you tomorrow before this thing happened."

Her dad glared at Jellal and motioned his fingers that he's watching him. "Let's just celebrate your birthday, honey."

The next days had been quite busy for them because Erza's friends would come to her house without being invited which caused Jellal to be really irritated. He was having suspicions that they were intentionally cockblocking him - they would hang out until late at night - it was confirmed when Natsu talked to him. "Jellal, we're taking Sieg out this coming Saturday." "Wow, really?!" he stated excitedly, glee obvious in his voice. "Yes, of course. But I'm a little short on the budget. We need some pocket money. Me and Lucy together with Sieg will go to the amusement park." "Uh, okay." "Thanks. Food plus gas plus tickets, uhm 30,000Jewels will suffice, I have to buy Lucy a dress too," which made Jellal choked. Then, the next week was Gray "there's a new video game that I'm eyeing", then Cana "Oh, I would want a weekend with my boozefriend too", even Mira did it to him, "Jellal, I have a two-week pending request for a leave? With pay?", Levy and Gajeel asked for a whole lot of books and a fender bender, but Juvia's wish was the most difficult though "make Gray-sama spend the whole day with me" she dreamily demanded. It was annoying and tiring but he wants to spend time with Erza alone. After all of their whims were satisfied, they let them enjoy themselves without bothering them.

"You don't have to give them what they want, you know. All you have to do is to make me happy." Erza hugged him from behind. "I know. But they're important to you too, I want to assure them that I'll do anything for you." They were showing their disapproval, making him understand that they're only accepting him for Erza's sake but they're giving him a chance. Others just ask him something because they just knew that he'd do it for her.

He can't imagine what he should do for her family to accept him - Kagura glared at him all night during Erza's birthday surprise - but he was willing to endure it, all of it for Erza, after all, she was totally worth it.


	23. Bonus 3

Bonus 3

Its been a month since they got together, Jellal would sneak out after spending the night in Erza's bed. She's worried that Sieg, their son, would find out about it.

 _"Uhm, I'm confused here, why are you worried if he'll find out? We're together and we're his parents."_

 _"But we're not married, Jellal. I don't want him to get confused why you're in my bed every morning."_

 _"But you let Gray in your bed before and he saw." He said, with a hint of anger and jealousy._

 _Erza slapped him lightly on his shoulder reprimanding him. "Don't phrase it like that. We didn't do anything. We were just sleeping in one bed, and it wasn't even morning. Besides, do you want our relationship to be just like Gray and I?"_

 _He shook his head. "Sorry. I'll get out before Sieg wakes up." To be like her relationship with Gray's a demotion and he definitely doesn't want that. It was like her telling him to sleep in the couch._

And so that's what happened. Since then, he would snuck out of her house at dawn, so that Sieg won't see him on Erza's bedroom. He would return to his house, shower and then return to Erza's place at once before going to work. He already started the transition of making Magnolia the place of his company's principal office.

And that's their situation now. Erza's shaking him lightly, waking him up so that he can get out of the house.

"Jellal, wake up. You have to go home."

He sat up, making it clear that he's awake. "Erza, aren't you getting tired of this?"

She became silent at his question and then asked, "D-do you want to break up?"

His eyes widened in shock, "No! How could you say that?!" He half-yelled at her, looking at her as if saying she's crazy.

"Because you're asking me if I was getting tired of this, implying that you are!" She hissed.

Jellal kissed her forehead, as he sees her getting upset. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. And don't assume something like that, okay?"

She nodded, her ams folded. "So? Explain."

Jellal thought about how to phrase it better and after a few seconds he started. "Erza, I bought a piece of land, also in this subdivision. Its a big lot which can accommodate a garden, a pool, a decent-sized house."

"Oh, so you want me to design your house near here so it would be easier for you to come here?"

Jellal mentally facepalmed. _Alright, she doesn't want to assume like I told her she shouldn't._ "Yes and no. I want you to design the house, according to how you want it, I'll contract with Fairy Tail to build it and then we'll move there together. So, what do you think?"

"Oh."

"Uhm, Erza, 'oh' is not exactly an answer."

"Uhm, what was the question?" Ah, he deserved it. He has to spell everything to her now.

"A family should be in one roof right? So, Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?" he waited but she still didn't answer. "Don't you have plans of marrying me?"

"Jellal, you know that even if I came from a broken family, I believe in marriage."

"I know." When he decided to return to Magnolia, he brought her mother's engagement ring with him, it was a family heirloom, hoping that someday, Erza will be wearing it to symbolize her promise to marry him. He wants to give it to her and ask her as soon as they became a couple, he was just worried that she'll get scared if he gave it to her that soon.

"We just got together a month ago. If you're not sure, don't ask again. Because if you do, once I agree and we got married, there's no turning back. You won't get rid of me. I'll follow you anywhere, and find you in every corner of the world if I have to, but I won't let go."

Jellal smiled brightly at what she said. "Perfect." And he gave her a kiss. When they pulled apart, he continued, "Why delay when I'm more than 7 years sure about you? When I lost you, I realized that it is not the length of time that measure the love that you have for a person. We only just started our relationship but I've loved you for so long, and I've committed myself to love you for the rest of my life even before you welcomed me back in your arms. For the record, you're the one who left me, don't think about leaving me again because I will find you even in hell to bring you back in my arms. I love you so much for giving me Sieg and for loving me. So, are these reasons enough?" She was staring at him, eyes full of love, "I need an answer, Erza, marry me?"

"You don't have to marry me because of Sieg"

"Do you think I love you just because of Sieg? I don't want to lose you again." She becomes silent. Jellal on the other hand was waiting, staring at her desperately. He kissed her intensely which she responded, full of love and warmth. "Yes or okay would be a nice answer." He said in between kisses, "Hmm..." "You know, that's not either of the two." He kissed her again, somehow trying to convince her to agree.

"But its just an afterthought, think about it again if you're not..." He cut her off. "Were you listening to me? Are you still afraid that I might leave you?" He cupped her cheeks and gazed at her, locking their eyes with each other. "Look at me. You are my everything. You are my happily ever after, Erza. There's no other choice but you, trust me please?"

"You're not asking anymore. Do I even have a choice on the matter?" She frowned.

He pretended to think. "It's hard to get a straight yes from you with such simple question. And I realized that I won't stop 'till you agree anyway so let's just cut this conversation short, shall we?"

And with that, he kissed her passionately and intertwined both of their fingers together. "But you know, you have to say it. I want to hear it."

"And I thought I was the bossy one." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's get married." She gave him a chaste kiss. "Still not a 'yes'" he grinned. "Yes, but you have to come with us in the family dinner at Dad's starting tomorrow" Erza declared, while he groaned in protest.


	24. Bonus 4

Bonus 4

Jellal is giving her a tour of his hotels. They went to the different properties of the Fernandes family and that would be their last stop.

"Aren't you tired? We've been walking all day." His hand on her waist possessively the whole time they were walking, glaring at anyone eyeing her.

"Nope. I want to check my properties for when you leave me." She stuck her tongue out at him. He raised his brow at her.

Jellal proposed to her a month ago and he presented her a prenuptial agreement. She almost went ballistic, she felt insulted.

 _"I'm not after your money, Jellal. How can you think that about me?!" Her voice full of venom._

 _"Erza, relax," he caressed her cheeks and kissed her forehead to soothe her. "You should read it first, okay?"_

 _She sighed but glared at him, suspicious about the paper he had put in her hands. Her eyes widened when she read it._

 _"I don't want you to doubt me Erza. I want your full trust, I don't want you getting afraid that I might leave you in the future."_

 _The document stated that they both agreed that Erza's wealth will only be hers, while his is also hers. And if he divorces her for whatever reason, all of his assets shall be hers._

"Erza..."

"What?" she teased. He intertwined their fingers, "I will never leave you. I am committed to you."

"I know. I'm just teasing you. And I want to show to everyone that you're mine." she smugly said and kissed his cheek. He flushed by what she did, she was looking so cute when she said that with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Angel, Jellal's secretary, who was with them just rolled her eyes at them.

xxxx

Its two months before their wedding, the past few weeks had been busy for them especially for Erza as she was doing all the preparations of the wedding and the construction of their house. And Erza's not allowing Jellal to stay in the house before the wedding, so they only had their moments whenever they're free and with their hectic schedules, it was seldom. He had to stay in Crocus for two weeks for his business. So Jellal is especially frustrated, he went to Erza's place as usual and he smiled when he saw her sitting in the living room fiddling with her laptop and drinking coffee. _She's early_. He went to her and kissed her passionately, which she responded with equal fervor.

"I missed you." He whispered, eyes closed and his forehead leaned with hers.

"Really?" He nodded. "You should go at the annual auction tomorrow then."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Oh I will be there, whether you'll attend or not."

"You are?" His eyes confused.

"I told you, I like to be desired, Jellal."

"And I desire you, Erza." He started nuzzling her neck and suckling it.

" _Really?_ Bid for me then." Jellal's mouth dropped. "What?! You're one of the dates to be auctioned of? But you're getting married! _We're_ getting married! In two months!" he said incredulously.

"I know. That's why this will be the last time I'll participate."

"You don't have to do that," he protested.

"It's for charity, Jellal. And I already agreed. I told you, if you don't want me to have dinner with someone else, bid for me."

And so there he is, waiting for the moment that Erza will be auctioned of. Sieg was staying at his grandfather's place for the night. She kissed him fervently last night but she didn't let him do more than that.

"And this would be the last auction for the night. Last year's highest bid, Ms. Erza Scarlet!"

There were murmurs in the room, but then their eyes went wide when they saw Erza wearing a very sexy dress, teasing their eyes with her legs showing in the slit of her gown.

Jellal bit his lip seeing her, she's every bit of a goddess, they haven't slept together in recent weeks and seeing her like that, made his mind go crazy with lust.

The bid started and Ichiya, unlike last year, was present. And he was bidding shamelessly for her, throw in Bacchus and the Trimens and the bid just got higher and higher. Jellal was busy getting angry with all the bids, he wanted to have an engagement party, however, Erza doesn't want a media firestorm on top of the preparations she had to take, hence their engagement wasn't yet announced in the public. "70,000 Jewels!" He growled. The whole room went silent, that was a high bid for a mere dinner date. Until they heard a seductive voice on the mic. "Really, Jellal? I only cost that much? That's just Lucy's rent! I thought you missed me?" She teased, then she continued, "I'll throw in a passionate kiss for whoever topped that bid whether the date's good or not, who knows, if we have a good time, you might get lucky," she baited some more.

And with that, Minerva and Kyouka started bidding too. Which made Jellal mad, "1,000,000 Jewels for a date with _my fiancee!_ " He roared. "Going once? Twice? Thrice? Sold to the fiance for 1,000,000 Jewels! Jellal smirked while looking at her. Erza walked down the stage where he was and kissed him passionately in front of the gawking crowd while the cameras at the event surrounding them clicked loudly capturing the moment. His hands automatically wrapped around her waist possessively and her arms wrapped around his neck, until they're out of breath. "You're precious Erza, you're priceless." He whispered for only her to hear. She whispered back then, "So, is this announcement public enough for you?" She knew it annoyed him that people doesn't know yet that she's not available anymore. He wanted to tell who he was engaged to when he was featured as a cover in a magazine, but she refused to be named. He nodded, satisfaction evident in his bright smile. "Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while, Jellal." she whispered seductively. "Let's go home." And she led him outside the venue to make do of her promise.


End file.
